Amitié améliorée
by Zeb410
Summary: Quinn et Rachel sont amies depuis quelques mois, jusqu'au jour où leur amitié se transforme petit a petit en attirance mutuelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire Faberry. Motivée par vos encouragements, et vos commentaires pour certains très touchants, je vais essayer dans cette nouvelle histoire de développer un peu plus la relation entre Quinn et Rachel. J'avoue cependant que je suis plus a l'aise avec les dialogues que les descriptions. Comme d'habitude, profitez de votre lecture...:)**

* * *

><p>Rachel fouille dans son casier a la recherche de son livre d'histoire, tout en expliquant a Finn l'importance de choisir une bonne université pour son avenir, et sous entendu, leur avenir en commun. Depuis qu'elle a envoyé sa demande d'inscription pour NYADA, elle cherche a connaître les intentions de son petit ami, mais ce dernier est plutôt réservé sur le sujet. Il fait diversion à chaque fois que la brunette aborde leur avenir, ce qui préoccupe la diva. Elle sait que Finn ne souhaite pas la suivre a New York, mais elle espère secrètement qu'il change d'avis, incapable pour l'instant d'envisager une relation longue distance avec son petit ami.<p>

« Finn... c'est important que tu pense à ton avenir » dit elle sur un ton découragé

« Je peux très bien travailler ici avec Burt. C'est une entreprise solide, et un travail honnête, dans quelques années je serai peut être le nouveau propriétaire. »

« C'est ce que tu souhaites pour nous Finn ? Rester a Lima pour le reste de notre vie ? »

« Et bien disons que je n'ai pas autant de rêve que toi, mais mes rêves sont accessibles au moins ! » répond Finn agacé avant de planter sa petite amie devant son casier.

Rachel ne supporte plus la tension qu'il y a entre eux depuis un certain temps. Elle a toujours pensé que son petit ami la soutiendrai pour atteindre ses rêves, mais depuis quelques mois, il a tendance a vouloir décourager Rachel. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas la silhouette blonde a côté d'elle, si bien qu'elle sursaute en entendant la voix lui demander.

« Rachel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle claque la porte de son casier sous l'effet de surprise, et se retourne vers la blonde a côté d'elle qui semble amusée.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » déclare Quinn en riant légèrement.

« Non c'est pas grave, j'étais juste absorbée dans mes pensées » réponde Rachel laconiquement.

« Oh... quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande la blonde vraiment concernée

« C'est rien... juste Finn. Mais ce n'est pas grave. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » demande la diva rayonnante, toujours heureuse de pouvoir proposer son aide.

« Il y a cette chanson que M Shue m'a demandé de travailler, j'ai du mal a obtenir certaines notes. Je me disais que je pourrais profiter gracieusement de ton incroyable talent » répondit la blonde dans un sourire éclatant.

« Tu sais comment me parler Quinn Fabray, tu sais que la flatterie est ma plus grande faiblesse » Rachel accompagne ses paroles avec un doigts lancé dans le ventre de l'ancienne cheerleader.

« Donc tu es d'accord. On dit 18h chez toi ? »

« Et ne soit pas en retard, tu sais que je déteste ça ! » lui répond la brune en se moquant.

Quinn est toujours en retard, la ponctualité est une chose qui ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire, même en se préparant longtemps a l'avance, en planifiant chaque heure de sa journée avec minutie, il y a toujours un moment où quelque chose la met en retard. Rachel a pris l'habitude de l'attendre, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elles doivent se voir, elle prend la peine de lui envoyer un texto pour lui rappeler leur rendez-vous.

Quinn et Rachel sont progressivement devenues amies depuis que Shelby est revenue vivre a Lima avec Beth. N'ayant personne vers qui se tourner pour faire face a cette situation, Quinn s'est tournée vers Rachel naturellement. Puisqu'elles étaient les deux personnes les plus concernées et touchées par ce retour. Depuis 3 mois, elles ont développé une forme d'amitié, en évitant soigneusement de parler du passé.

Rachel vérifie l'heure sur son portable, 17h45, l'heure idéale pour rappeler a Quinn qu'elle doit être là dans un quart d'heure. Elle commence a taper un message, lorsqu'elle entend sonner a la porte. Elle dévale les escaliers qui mènent dans l'entrée, afin d'ouvrir a son visiteur. Elle est surprise de trouver Quinn, une boite de chocolat a la main, qui ne prend pas la peine d'être invitée à entrer pour se glisser a l'intérieur de la maison. La blonde dépose un baiser sur la joue de Rachel et lui tend les friandises.

« Ils sont végétaliens... c'est pour te remercier de ton aide » déclare la blonde en commençant à monter les marches qui mènent a la chambre de Rachel.

Rachel rit légèrement devant l'attitude si naturelle de son amie, en refermant la porte.

« Mais je vous en prie Mlle Fabray, donnez vous la peine d'entrer. Puis si vous le permettez, je vais vous conduire dans ma chambre afin que nous puissions travailler votre voix » déclare Rachel en riant, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Mais Quinn était déjà arrivée en haut de l'escalier, et regardait Rachel qui était toujours devant la porte.

« Tu comptes rester en bas ou venir m'aider à un moment donné ? » lui répond Quinn, tout aussi amusée.

Rachel rejoint sa chambre en ayant pris soin de prendre deux bouteilles d'eau au réfrigérateur avant de monter. Quinn commence a chanter la chanson qui lui donne quelques difficultés. Rachel cible rapidement le problème. Elle se lève et viens se placer devant Quinn. Elle lui tourne le dos, prend la main de la blonde dans la sienne et la place sur son ventre.

« Tu dois chanter avec ton diaphragme, tu dois le bloquer pour laisser l'air ressortir ce qui te permet de tenir ta note plus longtemps » indique Rachel avant d'en faire la démonstration, la main de Quinn posée juste sous sa poitrine.

« Tu as senti comme mon diaphragme se soulève quand je chante la note ? » demande la diva

Quinn se sent rougir, elle est troublée par l'action de la brunette. Sa main posée juste en dessous de sa poitrine, elle se surprend a avoir des pensées qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir. Comme son amie, est plus petite qu'elle, elle a une vue imprenable sur le délicieux décolleté de Rachel, accentué par un col en V. Elle n'entend pas Rachel qui lui parle, elle est choquée par les pensées qu'elle vient d'avoir.

« Quinn ? … Est ce que tu as senti ? »

Oh oui elle a senti. Elle a senti ses mains devenir moite, sa bouche devenir sèche, la chaleur qui s'est emparée de son visage, elle a senti le désir de sa main de remonter juste un peu, et d'effleurer un des seins de son amie qui est presque dans ses bras. Oui elle a senti.

« Quinn ? » insiste Rachel

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Est ce que tu as senti mon diaphragme se soulever quand je chante ? »

« Heu... non... » balbutie Quinn.

« Fait bien attention cette fois ci » lui répond la brunette, avant de faire un peu plus pression avec la main de Quinn sous sa poitrine.

La blonde est de nouveau envahie de pensées inappropriées, sa main sur la poitrine de Rachel, son cou qui l'appelle dans un baiser, la chevelure brune qui lui caresse le visage, elle se recule précipitamment troublée, trébuchant sur un sac de sport derrière elle. Elle entraîne Rachel avec elle dans chute, et elle se retrouve sur le lit, sur le dos, avec la brune étendue sur elle. Elle sent Rachel sur tout son corps. Le dos de la brune écrasée sur sa poitrine, ce qui accentue son trouble.

Rachel ne se lève pas tout de suite, elle tourne la tête légèrement et commence a taquiner son amie.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas une fille facile n'est ce pas ? »

Quinn est rouge de honte, non... il ne faut pas que Rachel fasse ce genre d'allusion. Non, oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi aujourd'hui. Elle lui adresse un sourire gêné, puis répond faiblement, en haussant les sourcils.

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer »

Rachel part dans un rire éclatant tout en se relevant, elle tend la main a la blonde toujours étendue sur le lit, pour l'aider a se relever.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins. Tout mon poids qui te tombe dessus. » demande Rachel

« Tu penses qu'un poids plume comme toi peut me faire mal ? » plaisante Quinn. « Non je vais bien, je suis désolée, je me suis pris les pieds dans ton sac »

« C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurai du enlever ce sac depuis longtemps... donc revenons a la leçon, est ce que tu as senti ? »

« Oui.. oui.. » admet Quinn timidement.

« Bien, on va faire l'inverse, je vais me mettre derrière toi, et t'aider expulser le souffle » lui dit Rachel très professionnelle.

Quinn rougit a l'idée d'avoir la main de Rachel posée juste au dessus de son ventre. Elle a pourtant l'habitude de la proximité du corps de la brune contre le sien, Rachel étant une adepte du câlin, elle s'est vite habituée à sentir le petit corps contre le sien, mais aujourd'hui tout semble différent. Elle sent la main chaude de la diva se poser sur son t-shirt, et ressent une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle tente de faire l'exercice que Rachel attends, mais tellement troublée ne parviens pas a tenir la note plus de quelques secondes. La respiration de la brunette contre son épaule n'arrange rien a son émoi. Elle essaie de se motiver en se disant que plus vite elle réussit l'exercice, et plus vite la torture cessera. Elle parvient enfin a accomplir ce que son amie lui demande, et se sent soudainement soulagée.

« Je suis fière de toi... » déclare Rachel triomphante. « Avec un peu plus d'entraînement, tu seras en mesure d'atteindre d'autres notes dont tu ne soupçonne même pas l'existence » continue la brune exaltée.

Quinn réfléchit rapidement, de l'entraînement ? D'autres séances de ce genre ? Je ne crois pas avoir envie de revivre ce qui viens de se passer aujourd'hui. Elle répond presque timidement

« Je ne m'attends pas a faire des miracles tu sais Rach. Je suis consciente que je n'ai pas tes capacités vocales ou celles de Mercedes. »

« Tu as une très belle voix. Ne te dévalorise pas. Tu manques un peu de technique cependant, mais avec un coach vocal comme moi, tu seras bientôt en mesure d'accomplir bien plus » lui répond la brune avec un sourire ironique

« Ta modestie t'honore» lui répond Quinn tout aussi ironique.

« Et si on goûtait ces délicieux chocolats que tu as apporté... d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu étais en avance aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh... et bien en fait je ne l'étais pas... disons seulement que j'ai annulé quelque chose que je devais faire avant de venir, pour pouvoir être a l'heure chez toi »

Rachel rit de plus belle, imaginant la blonde complètement débordée par son emploi du temps, elles s'installent toutes les deux sur le lit de la diva, assise en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre.

« Rach... je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur... tout ce que tu veux » lui répond la brune intriguée

« Pourquoi tu avais l'air triste a ton casier ce matin quand je suis venue te voir ? »

« Oh... c'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas... » Rachel hésite quelques secondes avant d'ajouter « je crois qu'il y a certains sujets qu'on devrait éviter » elle baisse légèrement les yeux vers la boîte de chocolats posée entre les deux jeunes filles « je veux dire... même si on est amies maintenant, je pense que c'est mieux si on évite de parler de nos petits amis ou ex petits amis communs, tu ne crois pas ? »

Quinn sourit a la brunette, touchée par tant de prévenance de sa part, décidément, Rachel ne cessera jamais de l'étonner.

« J'ai tourné la page avec Finn... tu peux me parler de lui, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. J'ai accepté votre relation depuis longtemps. Et puis c'est ce que font les amies non ? Elles se parlent de leurs problèmes avec leurs petits amis » répond Quinn très sérieusement.

Oui elle a bel et bien tourné la page avec Finn, depuis un moment. Elle a compris que le garçon était amoureux de Rachel, et que cela ne servait a rien de s'accrocher a un mirage. En acceptant cela, elle a même réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse du quaterback, pas autant qu'elle l'avait cru en tout cas. C'était agréable qu'un garçon aussi sérieux que lui s'intéresse a elle, et c'est ce qui l'avait séduit au premier abord, puis elle s'était accrochée a lui plus par peur d'être seule, elle voulait avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime. Est ce que cela était mal de vouloir un peu d'amour ?

« Ça me gêne de parler de Finn avec toi... je sais qu'il t'a quittée pour moi... et je suis plutôt mal a l'aise avec ça... mais je te jure que je n'ai rien fait du tout pour le reconquérir, je me suis tenue a l'écart... je te jure que jamais, jamais je n'aurai tenté de... »

Quinn pose sa main sur celle de Rachel « Rach... ça va.. je sais que tu n'as rien fait... je ne te l'ai jamais reproché.. enfin pas cette fois là » lui répond elle en riant.

Rachel est rassurée par les propos de son amie, c'est un sujet qui était délicat entres elles, depuis leur amitié, elles ne parlaient jamais du passé mais la brune savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, elles devraient en parler, mais pas maintenant, peut être quand leur amitié sera plus installée.

« Finn veux rester vivre a Lima » déclare la brune résignée.

« Quoi ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait obtenir une bourse pour jouer au football, et partir a l'université dans un autre état »

« Il n'a pas été recruté... et depuis, il ne fait plus aucun projet. Sa plus grande ambition est de reprendre l'entreprise du père de Kurt. Je ne dit pas que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'honorable, mais je suis faite pour New York, et je refuse d'abandonner mes rêves. » déclare la brune avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

« Tu n'as pas a abandonner quoi que ce soit Rach... je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera. » lui répond la blonde en tentant de la rassurer. « Je devrais y aller maintenant, je suis déjà en retard pour le dîner » ajoute Quinn en plaisantant, espérant voir un sourire sur le visage de la brune.

« Tu es désespérante Quinn Fabray ! » lui lance Rachel amusée.

Rachel raccompagne son amie a la porte et lance ses bras autour du cou de la blonde pour lui donner un de ses fameux câlin. Quinn serre alors ses bras dans le dos de son amie, elle respire le parfum de ses cheveux, et se laisse emporter par la douceur et la chaleur de l'étreinte de Rachel. Elle ferme les yeux un instant en se disant que définitivement quelque chose ne va pas avec elle aujourd'hui.

Après avoir dîner avec ses papas, Rachel décide de s'installer quelques temps devant son ordinateur, elle remarque tout de suite que Quinn est connectée, c'est devenu un petit rituel entre elles deux d'échanger quelques mots avant d'aller se coucher.

**Rachel :**

Alors ? Pas trop en retard pour le dîner ?

**Quinn : **

Juste a temps, je m'améliore...:)

**Rachel :**

Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre Quinn Fabray !

**Quinn :**

Je te retourne le compliment

Quinn repense a ce qu'elle a ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la chambre de Rachel. Elle est incapable de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi elle s'est sentie aussi perturbée au contact de Rachel, elle secoue la tête de droite a gauche pour éloigner ses pensées.

**Quinn : **

Tu as des plans pour Samedi ?

**Rachel :**

Rien de précis. Tu as quelque chose a proposer ?

**Quinn :**

Santana organise une soirée pour mon anniversaire.

**Rachel :**

C'est ton anniversaire Samedi ?

Quinn se senti déçue que Rachel ne connaisse pas la date de son anniversaire, mais en même temps, leur amitié est nouvelle, elle ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

**Rachel :**

Je plaisante.. je sais que c'est ton anniversaire...:)

Le soulagement de Quinn fut immédiat, tandis qu'elle sentit ses joues rougir a nouveau. Elle sourit devant son écran.

**Quinn :**

Tu es une personne horrible Berry...:)

**Rachel :**

c'est ce qui fait mon charme.. ^^

**Quinn :**

Entre autre...

Quinn est de plus en plus rougissante. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend, elle est en train de flirter en ligne avec Rachel. Elle regrette son action, quand elle voit que Rachel ne réponds pas.

**Quinn :**

Rachel ?

Tu es toujours là ?

Hé ho... Rach ?

Elle commence a paniquer a l'idée que Rachel ne lui réponde pas.

**Rachel :**

Du calme... je discutais avec papa H

**Quinn :**

Oh... désolée

**Rachel :**

Avoues que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi hein...:)

**Quinn : **

Coupable..

Stop ! Voilà qu'elle recommence a flirter. Il faut dire que Rachel lui tend des perches énormes. Non non non... Rachel est toujours comme ça, c'est sa façon de s'exprimer, elle est très expressive de nature. Ressaisis toi Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn :**

tu ne m'as pas répondu pour samedi...:(

**Rachel :**

Personne ne pourrai m'empêcher d'être a ton anniversaire...

J'ai besoin de toi dans l'après midi pour t'offrir ton cadeau...

**Quinn :**

Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ?

**Rachel :**

pas tout a fait... mais j'espère que cela te plaira.

**Quinn :**

J'en suis sûre...

Tu n'avais pas a faire quoi que ce soit tu sais...

**Rachel :**

ça me fait plaisir...

**Quinn : **

Santana veux savoir si tu prévois de chanter samedi soir... je cite ''Si Berry commence à chanter... je l'attache et je la bâillonne sur une chaise pendant toute la soirée''

**Rachel :**

Dis que tu viendras me délivrer s'il te plaît...:)

Quinn eu soudainement l'image de Rachel attachée a une chaise, avec une tenue plus que suggestive, et son idée première n'est pas de la détacher, mais plutôt de profiter de la situation. Elle s'imagine passer derrière la brunette, laisser ses mains glisser le long du corps frêle de la diva, sentir son corps réagir à chaque mouvement. La pensée de Rachel a sa merci plante sur son visage un sourire niais. Bon ok, se dit elle, c'est sur j'ai un problème ! Depuis quand je désire Rachel ? Est ce que je désire vraiment Rachel ? Surtout pourquoi je désire Rachel ?

Pourquoi, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Je suis abstinente depuis très longtemps, je n'ai aucune relation amoureuse, je pense que mon corps réagit de manière normale, mais pourquoi Rachel ? Il faut que je me trouve un mec, c'est urgent.

**Rachel :**

Quinn ? Tu ne viendrais pas me délivrer ?

**Quinn :**

Bien sur que je viendrais te sauver...

**Rachel :**

Tu es mon héros Q...:)

Avant Quinn aurait acceuilli les paroles de Rachel avec amusement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui être le héros de Rachel prenait un autre sens.

**Quinn :**

Probablement...:) mais même les supers héros ont besoin d'aller dormir...

Bonne nuit Rach

**Rachel :**

Bonne nuit Quinn...

Quinn clique alors sur ''se déconnecter'' avec regrets. Elle se glisse sous ses draps, cale sa tête contre l'oreiller, et se laisse débordée par ses pensées. La main de Rachel sur son ventre, la chaleur qu'elle a ressenti, le frisson qui l'a parcourue lorsqu'elle a dit au revoir a la brunette. Elle sourit de béatitude en imaginant Rachel à côté d'elle. Sa nuit allait certainement être très agitée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici pour la fin du premier chapitre... espère que cela vous plaît...:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Merci pour vos alertes et review et Enjoy...:)**

**Petite précision pour Em qui a laissé un commentaire a propos du chocolat sans lait...j'en ai déjà goûté et ce n'est pas si mauvais ^^**

* * *

><p>Rachel frappe 3 coups secs contre la porte de chez Quinn. Elle attends quelques secondes avant qu'une femme blonde vienne lui ouvrir.<p>

« Bonjour Mme Fabray » dit poliment Rachel dans un sourire

« Bonjour Rachel. Entrez je vous en prie... et je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Judy » répond la mère de Quinn en lui rendant son sourire avant d'ajouter « Je pense que Quinnie n'est pas encore tout a fait prête »

Rachel est amusé en entendant le surnom de son amie, elle trouve même plutôt mignon que Quinn Fabray soit juste une adolescente comme les autres, appelée ''Quinnie'' par sa maman.

« Je pense que je suis un peu en avance, ce n'est pas grave je vais l'attendre si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Ou ma fille qui est en retard comme d'habitude» répond Judy avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Elles se sourient mutuellement, sachant pertinemment que c'est effectivement Quinn qui est en retard.

Judy aime beaucoup Rachel, elle est convaincue que la jeune chanteuse a une bonne influence sur sa fille. Depuis qu'elles sont devenues amies sa fille est plus ouverte et est enfin redevenue sérieuse, c'est pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être plus ravie que sa fille passe plus de temps avec elle. Et puis depuis qu'elle a connaissance du cadeau que Rachel s'apprête a faire a sa fille, elle a encore plus d'estime pour la brunette.

« C'est un joli cadeau que vous lui faites Rachel. Merci a vous de prendre soin de ma fille »

« C'est tout naturel Mme... heu Judy je veux dire, ça me fait plaisir. J'aime beaucoup Quinn, elle est vraiment incroyable. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre jeune fille... puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

« Bien sur »

« Gardez un œil sur Quinn ce soir a la fête s'il vous plaît... il y a des erreurs qu'il ne faut pas commettre deux fois, si vous voyez ce que veux dire. » déclara Judy plus sérieusement.

Bien sur que Rachel voyait de quoi elle parlait. La dernière fois que Quinn avait bu, elle était tombée enceinte. Mais elle savait que la blonde n'était plus du tout la même personne, et qu'elle ne referait pas cette erreur.

« Oh... bien sur... ne vous inquiétez pas vous savez je ne pense pas que Quinn ai envie de renouveler l'expérience... mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle dors avec moi ce soir, et de toute évidence, techniquement je ne peux pas la mettre enceinte »

Rachel se sent immédiatement rouge de honte, elle regarde l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de la mère de Quinn, elle s'apprête a subir les foudres de la femme devant elle quand elle entend la voix de son amie derrière elle

« Je suis prête... on y va ? »

Quinn attrape Rachel par le bras et la dirige vers la sortie. « Bye maman... a demain »

Elle entends sa mère lui répondre doucement « Bye les filles. Passez une bonne soirée »

Quinn dépose son sac a l'arrière de la voiture de Rachel, puis s'installe sur le côté passager, elle commence à jouer machinalement avec l'autoradio, cherchant de la musique qui plaise autant a l'une que l'autre. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que Rachel est pétrifiée les mains sur son volant, et qu'elle n'a pas encore démarré.

« Tout va bien Rach ? »

Rachel ouvre de grands yeux, et se tourne vers son amie avant d'éclater « Oh mon dieu Quinn... je suis désolée »

Quinn la regarde surprise, elle fronce les sourcils en signe d'interrogation « désolée pourquoi ? »

Rachel serre les mains plus forts sur son volant, de plus en plus crispée « je crois que j'ai indirectement laissé sous entendre a ta mère que nous pourrions avoir des relations sexuelles ce soir... je veux dire... ensemble... toi et moi »

« Indirectement sous entendre ? » demande Quinn

« Elle me parlait de ce qui est arrivé avec Puck, et je lui juste dit que comme tu dors avec moi ce soir et que techniquement je ne peux pas te mettre enceinte... qu'elle n'avait a rien a craindre... Je suis désolée Quinn... je suis vraiment désolée... »

Quinn éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite de Rachel, elle imagine très bien la gêne que son amie a du ressentir au moment où elle a dit ces paroles.

« Oh... ce qui explique sa tête quand je suis arrivée donc... t'inquiètes pas, je lui expliquerai... » réponds Quinn avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre sur un ton moqueur « Et n'oublies pas de t'arrêter acheter des préservatifs, on ne sait jamais »

« Quinn ! Ce n'est pas drôle » Rachel accompagne ses paroles d'une petite gifle sur le bras de la blonde

« Si en fait c'est hilarant Rachel »

Quinn continue de rire aux éclats, entraînant avec elle Rachel qui fini par admettre le comique de la situation.

« C'est ça moque toi Quinnie » lance Rachel avec de la tendresse dans la voix

« C'est un coup bas Berry... ne t'avise plus de m'appeler Quinnie... je déteste ce surnom idiot »

« Je trouve ça plutôt mignon moi » répond Rachel en la regardant en coin

« C'est vrai ? » demande Quinn intimidée

Rachel hoche la tête, et lui envoie un sourire éclatant et déclare avec un air taquin « Mais je te promets de n'utiliser ce surnom juste entre nous »

Le reste du trajet se déroule comme d'habitude entre les deux jeunes filles, des chansons qu'elles chantent ensemble, des rires qui éclatent, des sourires qu'elles s'échangent. Rachel se gare près d'un parc, et fait sortir Quinn de la voiture en lui mettant un bandeau sur les yeux. La jeune fille brune dirige Quinn vers un banc, et l'installe.

« N'enlève pas ton bandeau, et ne bouge pas... j'arrive tout de suite » murmure Rachel a l'oreille de la blonde.

Rachel va rejoindre une femme brune un peu plus loin, et entame une conversation avec elle, pas vraiment une conversation chaleureuse, mais on peut remarquer de loin que ces deux personnes ont beaucoup de respect et de tendresse l'une pour l'autre. Puis Rachel retourne vers son amie, s'assoit a côté d'elle et lui retire son bandeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire Quinnie » déclare tendrement Rachel

Quinn essaie de deviner pourquoi elle est dans un parc, assise sur un banc, lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur un petit groupe d'enfant qui joue. Elle remarque tout de suite la petite tête blonde si familière. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes d'émotions de voir ainsi Beth jouer. Elle se tourne vers Rachel pour lui poser des questions, mais elle est incapable de parler.

« Shelby est juste là bas... elle voudrait te parler » dit Rachel en prenant la main de Quinn dans la sienne.

Les deux jeunes filles se lèvent ensembles, leurs mains toujours jointes, pour aller rejoindre Shelby. Quinn peut a peine détourner les yeux de la petite fille qui semble joyeuse.

« Bonjour Quinn » dit Shelby

« Bonjour » répond timidement la jeune fille blonde

« Rachel est venue me voir pour me dire a quel point tu regrettes ce que tu as fait pour essayer d'éloigner Beth de moi... et elle m'a assurer que tu as beaucoup changé »

Shelby pose un regard fier sur la brunette et continue « c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te pardonner, et de t'accorder une autre chance... si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai que l'on passe cette après midi toutes les 4... pour que tu puisses profiter de Beth »

Quinn laisse échapper une larme, qu'elle essuie aussitôt d'un revers de la main. Elle regarde tour a tour Shelby, Rachel, et la petite fille toujours en train de jouer. Elle pose sur Rachel un regard tendre et la prend dans ses bras. « C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire au monde Rach... merci »

Shelby regarde les deux jeunes filles enlacées, elle ne sait pas comment ces deux là ont réussi a devenir amies, mais elle se rend compte qu'elles sont devenues vraiment très proches, et cela la rassure de savoir que Rachel a désormais quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter. Elle demande dans un demi sourire « Je suppose que c'est un oui ? »

« Ouiii... » crie presque Quinn en se jetant maintenant dans les bras de Shelby « je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas »

L'après midi se déroule comme un conte de fée pour Quinn, elle passe des heures a jouer avec la petite fille, elle observe Rachel et Shelby s'apprendre, se découvrir. Elle se sent heureuse, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, et tout ça grâce a Rachel. Elle se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir l'amitié de la brunette. Au moment de partir, Quinn ne se sent pas triste, elle sait que cette journée était parfaite.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles arrivent chez Santana pour la fête, tout le monde est déjà arrivé, un verre a la main, n'attendant plus que l'invité d'honneur.

« Enfin ! Tu arrives même a être en retard a ton anniversaire Fabray. C'est pathologique chez toi ou quoi ? »

Quinn passe son bras autour des épaules de la latina et lui répond avec amusement « moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Santana »

Finn viens accueillir sa petite amie avec un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et l'entraîne avec les autres. Tout le monde semble s'amuser et apprécier le cocktail que Puck a préparer pour l'occasion, agrémenté bien sur d'un peu de Vodka. Quinn regarde Rachel plonger ses lèvres dans son verre avec une grimace, elle s'approche de la brune et lui dit avec un clin d'oeil « préservatifs... » Elles éclatent de rire toutes les deux sous le regard interrogateur de Finn.

Au bout d'un moment Puck propose de faire un jeu pour pimenter un peu la soirée, tout le monde est enthousiaste a la proposition.

« Ok... c'est ma fête, je décide de quel jeu on fait... Action ou vérité ! » déclare Santana.

Tout le monde se regroupe pour former un cercle, Puck pose une bouteille a faire tourner sur le sol pour déterminer à qui est le tour. Santana tourne la bouteille qui montre la direction de Kurt.

« Vérité » déclare le jeune homme

« De combien de personne dans cette pièce est tu tombé amoureux » demande Santana en levant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme est un peu gêné, il se souvient du béguin qu'il a eu pour Finn avant que celui ci ne devienne son frère par alliance « Une seule personne » déclare t-il, puis rajoute « mais j'ai eu un béguin pour une autre personne dans cette pièce oui Santana... je pense que tout le monde est déjà au courant de ça »

Rachel sourit a son ami, comme pour lui confirmer que cela n'a pas d'importance. Kurt tourne donc la bouteille, qui indique Mercedes.

« Action » dit la jeune fille

« Tu doit embrasser un garçon dans cette salle » lui ordonne Kurt avec un clin d'œil plus que voyant. Mercedes ne se fait pas prier, et embrasse Sam a pleine bouche, elle tourne ensuite la bouteille qui s'arrête sur Quinn.

« Vérité » dit Quinn en souriant

Mercedes réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander « Y a t-il quelqu'un dans cette pièce que tu rêve d'embrasser ? »

Quinn croise furtivement le regard de Rachel, baisse les yeux et se dépêche de répondre Oui en faisant tourner la bouteille le plus vite possible.

« Oh... oh Fabray... une minute » lance Santana « il y a quelqu'un ici qui te titille ? »

Tous les regards se tournent vers une Quinn de plus en plus rougissante « c'est pas une grosse affaire Santana... on peut passer a autre chose ? » dit Quinn de plus en plus gênée.

« Non ! Qui ? Est ce que tu as déjà embrassé cette personne avant ? »

Étant donné que 3 de ses ex petits copains sont présents, Santana est sûre de réduire le champ des possibilités avec cette question.

« C'est une question par tour Santana... désolée » lui répond Quinn d'un air amusé.

« Non... tu ne va pas t'en sortir comme ça.. tu viens de nous lâcher une bombe, on a le droit de savoir »

Rachel regarde son amie qui est visiblement de plus en plus mal a l'aise devant l'insistance de Santana, elle décide alors de sortir Quinn de ce pétrin, mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, puis surtout a les idées un peu embrouillées avec le verre qu'elle viens de boire. Elle sait que la latina est tenace, et qu'elle ne cessera pas tant que Quinn n'aura pas avouer qui elle rêve d'embrasser. Le seul moyen de sortir Quinn de cette situation est de faire diversion, et la seule chose qui peut attirer l'attention de Santana est de chanter. Elle commence alors a interpréter une de ses chansons fétiche de Barbra Streisand, ce qui provoque immédiatement une réaction de la part de Puck et Santana, qui se lèvent d'un bond, l'attrape chacun sous un bras, l'emmène au fond de la pièce et l'attache sur une chaise avec des cordelettes qu'ils avaient préparé.

« Je t'avais prévenu Berry ! » grogne Santana.

Tout le monde regarde la scène amusé, sauf Quinn qui regarde Rachel avec admiration consciente de ce que son amie viens de faire pour elle. Finn se mêle aux autres pour rire de la situation, ce qui agace Quinn au plus haut point.

La blonde se lève a son tour, et s'approche de Rachel avec un grand sourire, elle se place derrière la jeune fille brune, se penche légèrement et lui murmure a l'oreille « Quelqu'un a besoin d'un super héros on dirait... »

Rachel sourit aux paroles de son amie, et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Quinn détache alors doucement les liens qui retiennent Rachel même si d'autres pensées envahissent son esprit.

Une fois libérée, Rachel donne un câlin de remerciement a Quinn et lui glisse doucement a l'oreille « Mon héros... »

Quinn plante son regard dans les yeux marrons de la jeune fille, elle meurt d'envie de l'embrasser, de goûter les lèvres délicates de la diva, elle mord nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir son désir, mais le regard de Rachel accentue son envie de l'embrasser.

Elle tire la jeune par la main et la ramène avec les autres. Rachel se dirige immédiatement vers Finn et lui lance un regard plein de reproches « merci d'être de mon côté Finn... ta galanterie n'a d'égale que ton ambition ! »

Le jeune homme ne met pas longtemps a répliquer « tu sais quoi Rachel... j'en ai marre que tu me rabaisse tout le temps... si ce que je suis ne te plaît pas, je crois qu'on a plus rien a faire ensemble ! » il s'éloigne de la diva, va saluer Quinn en lui souhaitant une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire, et s'en va sous le regard de ses camarades.

Tout le monde regarde Rachel, s'attendant a une réaction démesurée de sa part, mais la jeune brunette ne réagit pas, elle se dirige vers la table pour se resservir un autre verre. Quinn la rejoint. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demande t-elle

« Je crois que je viens de me faire plaquer » répond Rachel en haussant les épaules.

« Est ce que ça va ? » demande Quinn inquiète

Rachel regarde la blonde a côté d'elle, tend la main et caresse doucement la joue blanche de Quinn.

« Je vais bien... mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre de ce cocktail diabolique » lui dit elle en souriant. Un verre se transforme en deux, puis trois, puis Rachel est complètement éméchée.

Après avoir réussi a ramener Rachel chez elle, Quinn l'assoit sur le lit et essaie d'obtenir son aide pour la déshabiller.

« Rach... lève les bras, je ne peux pas enlever ton haut si tu garde tes bras autour de mon cou »

Rachel pose son front sur celui de la blonde « c'est qui ? »

Quinn rit doucement a la question de la brunette

« C'est moi Rachel... Quinn »

« Je sais que tu es Quinn... je voulais dire, c'est qui que tu veux embrasser ? »

Quinn repousse légèrement Rachel, et tente toujours de la déshabiller pour pouvoir la coucher. « C'est personne Rach... oublies ça »

« Est ce que c'est Finn ? » demande Rachel dans un hoquet

La blonde regarde Rachel avec un pincement au cœur. Elle a envie de lui dire que c'est elle, elle a envie de lui dire que depuis des jours elle ne pense qu'a elle, mais vu l'état d'ébriété de Rachel, elle préfère rester silencieuse sur la question.

« Non ce n'est pas Finn... je te promets »

« Je te crois » répond Rachel en plantant son regard dans les yeux noisettes. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, elle regarde Quinn devant elle et se dit qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que ce soir quand elle est venue la délivrer de ses liens. Son regard se porte sur les lèvres de la blonde et elle se demande comment Quinn embrasse. Est ce que ce serait mieux qu'avec Finn, Puck, ou Jesse ? Ca doit sûrement être plus doux, plus tendre, elle ne peux plus détourner son regard des lèvres de son amie. Désinhibée par l'alcool, elle demande alors a la blonde « tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »

Quinn est troublée par la question de Rachel, non elle n'a jamais embrassé de fille, mais elle en mourrait d'envie, pas n'importe quelle fille, mais celle complètement ivre qui est devant elle. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre a Rachel « pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

Rachel s'approche de Quinn et murmure contre sa joue « parce que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser »

Quinn frissonne en sentant le souffle chaud de Rachel contre sa joue, elle sent son cœur s'accélérer, aux mots qu'elle entends, elle voudrait profiter de la situation mais a peur que Rachel ne se souvienne de rien le lendemain. Elle sourit tendrement a la brune « tu es ivre Rachel, la dernière fois tu as embrassé un mec qui est gay »

Rachel lève les bras en signe de reddition, elle laisse Quinn l'aider a la coucher, et attends que la blonde vienne se placer a côté d'elle. Elles sont toutes les deux allongées sur le dos, Rachel prend la main de Quinn dans la sienne prononce presque de façon inaudible « Bonne nuit mon héros »

Quinn ferme les yeux, son cœur bat la chamade, des papillons dansent dans son ventre, elle a envie de se blottir contre la corps de la brunette mais répond dans un soupir de frustration « Bonne nuit Rachel... »

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, sans que l'une ou l'autre ne fasse un geste, leurs mains toujours jointes, Rachel entend la respiration saccadée de la blonde a côté d'elle, les yeux fermés elle visualise les lèvres de Quinn qui n'attendent qu'elle, elle sent son corps se crisper de frustration d'être si proche de Quinn, elle se tourne sur le côté, écarte le bras de la blonde et viens se blottir au creux de l'épaule son amie qui l'accueille contre elle. Rachel étend son bras en travers du ventre de Quinn et pose sa main sur la hanche de l'ancienne cheerleader. Elle prend appui sur son autre bras, pour se soulever un peu, et regarde le visage de la blonde éclairé par la lumière de la rue.

« Tu sais que les super héros ont droit a un baiser, pour avoir sauver la vie de quelqu'un » demande Rachel doucement.

Quinn se racle la gorge, prise au dépourvu par l'attitude de la brunette « je ne t'ai pas vraiment sauvé la vie » balbutie Quinn

Rachel s'approche de plus en plus du visage de la blonde « Peu importe... » déclare t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Quinn prend le visage de Rachel entre ses mains, les yeux larmoyants, consciente qu'elle ne doit pas laisser la brunette continuer malgré l'envie irrépressible qui s'empare d'elle « Rachel... arrête... tu es ivre et probablement désorientée par ta rupture avec Finn, je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme ça »

Rachel sourit a son amie « tu en as envie donc... c'est moi c'est ça ? C'est moi que tu as envie d'embrasser ? »

Quinn hoche la tête « oui c'est toi Rach, mais pas comme ça... je veux que tu m'embrasse parce que tu en as vraiment envie, pas parce que tu t'es fait larguée et que tu es ivre »

Rachel sourit de plus belle, tout le monde profiterai de la situation a la place de Quinn, mais pas elle, elle la respecte, et la brune sent sa poitrine se serrer d'émotion, elle la désire encore plus « ça n'a rien a voir avec Finn... j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser Quinn... et je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je fait même si j'ai un peu trop bu »

Rachel se penche de nouveau pour attraper les lèvres de la blonde qui n'oppose aucune objection cette fois ci. Elle embrasse d'abord sa lèvre inférieure, puis caresse la lèvre supérieur de Quinn avec sa langue en laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Les deux jeunes filles approfondissent leur baiser qui devient plus passionné et fougueux. Quinn glisse sa main dans les cheveux de la brune et l'attire encore un peu plus près d'elle. Leurs langues se rejoignent, se découvrent, se dégustent, jusqu'à trouver l'harmonie parfaite. Quinn sent tous son corps réagir a au baiser, elle a envie que Rachel glisse ses mains sur son corps, elle sent le désir monter de son bas ventre, et traverser toute sa colonne vertébrale, elle frissonne de plaisir au contact de la langue de Rachel contre la sienne. Puis leur baiser se ralentit, deviens plus tendre, pour enfin s'éteindre.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardent longuement, puis la brunette viens se replacer contre l'épaule de Quinn le plus naturellement possible. Elle dépose un baiser dans le cou de la blonde puis dit tendrement « c'est le meilleur baiser que je n'ai jamais eu... »

Quinn a un sourire éclatant, elle resserre son étreinte sur Rachel puis déclare « c'est le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu »

Les deux jeunes filles s'endorment enlacées, chacune prise par l'émotion de leur baiser. Quinn espère que Rachel se souviendra de ce baiser le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent... mais j'espère que vous aimerez...:)**

**petite précision pour le dialogue en fin de chapitre. Rachel écris en gras et Quinn en italique ^^**

**Rachel : **

_Quinn :_

* * *

><p>Quinn regarde la jeune fille encore endormie à côté d'elle, elle observe la longue chevelure brune qui tombe gracieusement sur ses épaules et couvre la moitié de son dos, la courbe délicieuse de ses hanches, elle regarde la façon dont son corps se soulève a chaque respiration, délicatement, comme un souffle. Elle réalise a quel point le corps de Rachel est harmonieux et magnifique. Elle se mord instinctivement la lèvre, submergée de désir pour le corps couché à côté d'elle. Elle n'ose pas bouger de peur de réveiller la brunette et d'être interrompue dans sa contemplation.<p>

Rachel sent le regard de la blonde sur elle et sourit au souvenir du baiser passionné qu'elles ont partagé la veille, elle peut sentir les yeux de Quinn qui parcours son corps, elle ressent le désir qui se dégage de ce regard. Elle se retourne lentement, et offre son plus beau sourire a la jeune fille blonde.

« Bonjour mon héros » souffle t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Quinn

Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire « Tu comptes m'appeler comme ça pour le reste de ma vie ? »

Rachel viens se blottir dans les bras si confortables de la blonde, et murmure « pourquoi pas... ça te va bien »

Quinn rougit en sentant le corps de la brunette contre le sien, elle referme ses bras sur Rachel profitant de l'étreinte. Elles restent enlacées pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, ni parler, profitant juste l'une de l'autre. Il n'y a aucune gêne entres elles, comme si commencer la journée par une étreinte était tout a fait normal pour les deux jeunes filles. Rachel finit par briser le silence « tu as faim ? Je sent l'odeur du café frais et des crêpes qui nous attendent »

Quinn voudrais lui dire que non elle n'a pas faim, qu'elle veux rester comme ça toute la journée, juste la tenir dans ses bras, fermer les yeux et profiter de son corps contre le sien, mais elle est affamée et l'odeur qui se faufile a travers la porte est plus qu'alléchante « oui, je meurs de faim... » répond t-elle précipitamment.

Rachel embrasse de nouveau la joue de la blonde et se lève rapidement pour avoir la primeur de la salle de bain. Les deux jeunes filles enfin prêtes, elles se ruent vers la cuisine, où les deux papas de Rachel profitent tranquillement de leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, les filles » scande joyeusement Hiram

« Bonjour papa » lui répond Rachel en lui plantant une bise sur la joue avant de faire la même chose sur la joue de Leroy

« Bonjour Hiram, Leroy » dit timidement Quinn, restée un peu en retrait pour ne pas déranger l'intimité de Rachel avec ses papas.

Leroy tend la main a la jeune fille blonde avec un sourire éclatant « bonjour Quinn, tu veux un peu de café ? »

« oui avec plaisir » déclare la blonde avant de prendre un siège.

Leroy sert deux grandes tasses de café, pendant que son mari prépare deux assiettes garnies de crêpes pour les deux jeunes filles. Quinn regarde la mécanique matinale de la famille Berry, tout est simple ici, tout est naturel, et tellement vrai. Elle aurais aimé avoir une famille comme celle de Rachel.

« Alors comment était la fête ? Est ce que tu as passé un bon anniversaire Quinn ? » demande Hiram tout en posant les pots de confitures et de nutella devant elle.

Quinn et Rachel se regarde et échange un sourire. Quinn n'est pas sûre que Rachel se souvienne exactement de tout ce qui s'est passé la veille, malgré son attitude un peu plus tôt. Elle répond dans un sourire éclatant « le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu ».

Rachel prend place a côté d'elle, et se penche pour lui chuchoter a l'oreille « le meilleur hein ? »

Elles se regardent et Quinn comprends que Rachel se souvient parfaitement de leur baiser, elle baisse les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, lorsqu'elle sent la main de Rachel se poser sur sa cuisse et voit la brunette se pencher a nouveau vers elle « meilleur baiser que je n'ai jamais eu » taquine Rachel embrassant de nouveau la joue de la blonde qui rougit de plus belle.

Le petit déjeuner engloutit, les deux jeunes filles remontent dans la chambre de Rachel, en laissant aux papas de Rachel le soin de s'occuper du désordre de la cuisine. A peine la porte refermée, Quinn plaque Rachel contre la porte et attrape ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Rachel gémit en sentant la langue de Quinn entrer dans sa bouche, et la déguster. La blonde pose ses mains sur les hanches de Rachel, et remonte lentement le long de ses côtes, effleurant sa poitrine en remontant toujours plus. « Oh...Quinn » murmure Rachel entre deux baisers. La jambe droite de Quinn viens se glisser entre celles de la brunette, pendant qu'elle embrasse avidement le cou et les épaules de Rachel.

« ta peau est si douce » souffle Quinn lorsque sa bouche n'est pas occupée a goûter chaque partie de l'épaule de son amie. Rachel cherche a nouveau les lèvres de la blonde, elle a envie, non elle a besoin de sentir encore les lèvres de Quinn sur les siennes, de laisser sa langue jouer avec celle de la blonde, de sentir les picotements qui s'empare d'elle lorsqu'elles s'embrassent. Leurs baisers sont doux mais profond, lents mais appuyés, elles savent exactement comment s'embrasser, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Rachel saisit la taille de la blonde pour l'attirer plus a elle, la jambe de Quinn s'enfonçant plus loin entre les siennes lui soutire un long gémissement.

« Ooooh Quinn... » Rachel manque de souffle, un tourbillon de sensations envahit son corps, elle n'a jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avant quand elle réalise ce qui est en train de se passer « Quinn... attends... attends »

Quinn s'arrête quand elle entend la panique dans la voix de Rachel « qu'est ce qu'il y a Rach ? »

La blonde voit soudain une larme couler sur le visage de son amie, elle attire Rachel vers elle pour l'entourer de ses bras, et la bercer « chuuuut... ça va aller... » lui chuchote t-elle a l'oreille. Rachel se laisse tomber dans les bras réconfortants de son amie, se fondant dans l'étreinte.

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Quinn ? Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » demande Rachel la voix presque cassée.

« Comment ça ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Ça me semble assez évident » répond Quinn intriguée par la question de son amie.

Rachel se dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Quinn « je sais ce qu'on est en train de faire bien sur... je veux dire pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

Quinn regarde son amie qui est visiblement bouleversée par l'intimité qu'elles partage, elle prend les épaules de Rachel dans ses mains et lui dit doucement « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Rachel ? Je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi »

Rachel est touchée par la voix de Quinn, elle lui caresse doucement la joue « Bien sur que j'en ai envie... je veux juste savoir ce que ça signifie pour toi... enfin pour nous... je veux comprendre pourquoi on est attirée l'une par l'autre soudainement »

Quinn est perplexe devant les propos de son amie, elle voudrais pouvoir lui apporter des réponses mais elle n'en a pas. « je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire Rachel... je sais que je suis attirée par toi... mais si tu as besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passe... ça me va... »

« Depuis quand tu es attirée par moi ? » demande Rachel en regardant ses mains jouer nerveusement.

Quinn prend une grande inspiration « depuis que tu m'as donné un cours de chant » avoue t-elle timidement.

« Ooh... est ce que tu penses que c'est juste une attirance physique ou que c'est autre chose ? » demande Rachel inquiète.

Quinn passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre « je ne sais pas... » la blonde est hésitante, elle continue en baissant les yeux « je pense que c'est avant tout physique... »

Rachel ne sait pas si elle doit être satisfaite ou non de la réponse de Quinn. Elle ne sait pas non plus ce que cette attirance signifie pour elle. Elle aime beaucoup Quinn c'est sur, mais ne pense pas être amoureuse d'elle. C'est la première fois qu'elle est attirée par quelqu'un pour qui elle n'a pas de sentiments amoureux, tout est un peu confus pour elle. Si seulement Quinn n'était pas aussi belle, si seulement son regard n'était pas aussi pénétrant, sa bouche aussi désirable, ses baisers aussi déroutants.

« Si on attendait d'y voir un peu plus clair avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? » demande Rachel hésitante.

« Oui je pense que tu as raison» lui répond Quinn résignée « je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi... » ajoute t-elle en espérant que Rachel la retienne, mais la brunette se contente de hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Quinn ramasse ses affaires, les lance en vrac dans son sac, puis se dirige vers la porte de la chambre.

« Quinn ? » appelle Rachel dans une plainte

Quinn se retourne pour faire face a la brunette derrière elle.

« On se parle toujours ce soir ? » interroge la brunette

« Bien sur... » répond Quinn avec un sourire en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

* * *

><p>Rachel attends depuis 20 min devant son ordinateur quand elle voit enfin Quinn se connecter. Elle écris aussitôt<p>

**Coucou...**

_Coucou_

Les deux jeunes filles sont gênées devant leurs écrans respectifs. La communication semble plus difficile qu'avant.

**Est ce que ça va ?**

_oui... et toi ?_

**Oui je crois... **

Quelques minutes passent sans que l'une ou l'autre n'écrive quoi que ce soit.

**On est toujours amies pas vrai ?**

_Bien sur qu'on est amies Rachel_

_**Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu bizarre entre nous...**_

_Et bien... on s'est jetées l'une sur l'autre pour s'embrasser... donc je pense que c'est un peu normal qu'on soit un peu gênées... mais on devrait réussir a surmonter ça_

**Quand je dis que tu es mon héros...:)**

_Je sais ... je suis exceptionnelle...:)_

**Oui tu l'es... **

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

**Bien sur**

_Comment tu prends ta rupture avec Finn... je veux dire... je suis surprise par ton manque de réaction... pas de larmes, pas de drame, pas de tentative désespérée pour le retenir... _

**Je suis aussi surprise que toi... mais je crois que c'était inévitable**

_Comment ça ?_

**Finn et moi ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde depuis un moment... j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne mon ambition et me soutienne... ce n'est pas le cas de Finn**

_Je comprends_

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ma relation avec lui... je suis triste que cela n'ai pas fonctionné... mais je réalise que c'est mieux pour nous deux**

_Depuis quand Rachel Berry est aussi raisonnable ? _

**''rires'' je ne sais pas... je suppose que je grandis...:)**

_J'aime ça... la façon dont tu grandis... _

**ça fait cliché si je dis moi aussi ?**

_Oui un peu...:) mais c'est tellement toi..._

**je ne peux pas changer complètement qui je suis...:)**

_Je suis contente qu'on arrive a se parler normalement_

**Moi aussi je suis contente Quinn... **

_Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi demain quand on va se voir ?_

**Et bien... je pense qu'on va faire ce qu'on fait toujours... être juste Quinn et Rachel... comme avant**

_Rien ne pourrai me faire plus plaisir... _

**Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais embrassé de filles avant.. mais j'ai toujours pensé que Santana et toi...**

_Quoi ? jamais de la vie_

**Désolée... c'est juste que vous êtes deux filles superbes... et j'ai pensé que peut être...**

_tu penses vraiment que je suis belle ?_

**S'il te plaît Quinn ! je t'ai déjà dis que tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu... je le pensais, ce n'était pas juste pour te réconforter**

_oh... _

**Quoi ?**

_Rien... je suis flattée... tu es très belle aussi Rach_

**Merci... (rougis)... je crois qu'on devrai arrêter de ce dire ce genre de choses non ?**

_je suis désolée... oui tu as raison _

**juste une dernière chose... **

_Oui... _

**Tu embrasses vraiment très bien... **

_Je te retourne le compliment... _

Rachel sourit devant la réponse de Quinn. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui dire ce genre de choses, mais ce qu'elle ressens quand Quinn l'embrasse, elle ne l'a jamais ressenti avant. Quand Quinn l'embrasse, elle sent son corps qui en demande toujours plus, elle veux que Quinn ne s'arrête jamais, elle veux s'abandonner complètement dans les bras de la blonde et s'offrir a elle. Quand Quinn l'embrasse, sa tête chavire, elle n'a plus aucun contrôle, son pouls s'accélère, elle ressent un picotement dans le creux de ses reins, quand Quinn l'embrasse, elle la désire comme elle n'a jamais désiré quelqu'un. Elle rougit au souvenir de toutes les sensations qu'elle a ressenti plus tôt dans la journée.

**Je devrais aller me coucher... je n'ai pas eu mon quota de sommeil la nuit dernière... et tu sais a quel point c'est important pour moi d'avoir un bon rythme**

_Bonne nuit Rach... _

_**Bonne nuit... mon héros... **_

* * *

><p><strong>Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que cela allait être aussi simple non ? hé hé...:) maintenant je vous laisse le soin de me laisser vos impressions comme d'habitude, j'apprècie vraiment vos commentaires, c'est important de savoir si vous aimez... ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire vous plaît... Merci encore a tous pour vos alertes, favoris, et reviews...:)**

**J'ai repris une chanson qui a déjà été effectuée dans la série, mais je l'a trouvait vraiment adaptée...:) **

**Comme pour le chapitre précédent, pour les dialogues sur messagerie instantanée, Rachel parle en Gras, et Quinn en italique. **

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant son casier, Rachel découvre une rose maladroitement accrochée ainsi qu'une petite enveloppe blanche. Elle prend la fleur dans sa main l'approche de son visage et respire le parfum qui se dégage de la rose. Elle prend ensuite l'enveloppe, l'ouvre et lit le petit mot à l'intérieur, juste trois mots. Elle baisse la tête un instant et laisse libre cours a ses pensées. Elle aperçoit Quinn qui se dirige vers elle, ses mains commencent a trembler a la vue de la blonde qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Quand Quinn s'arrête a sa hauteur, elle se sent soudainement gênée. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et viens planter un baiser juste a côté des lèvres de la jeune fille blonde qui frémit au contact des lèvres de Rachel sur sa peau.<p>

« Tu as un admirateur ? » demande Quinn en regardant la rose que Rachel tient toujours dans sa main.

Rachel tend alors l'enveloppe a son amie, et Quinn lis les quelques mots écris sur le papier ''Je suis désolé''

« Finn s'améliore » déclare la jeune fille blonde avec un sourire de complaisance.

« Oui » répond Rachel en haussant les épaules puis ajoute « mais trop tard »

« tu ne veux pas lui laisser une dernière chance ? »

« Non... c'est trop tard »

Les deux jeunes filles remontent ensemble le couloir, puis Rachel pars sur la droite, tandis que Quinn s'en va a gauche. Elles se font un geste de la main pour se dire au revoir, en se promettant de se voir pour le déjeuner.

Rachel repense a la fleur accrochée sur son casier, dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait senti sa poitrine se serrer, mais avait vite été déçue en découvrant que la rose provenait de Finn. Elle avait espéré qu'elle serait de Quinn, même si elle savait qu'elles étaient seulement amies, d'accord des amies qui s'embrassent passionnément juste après le petit déjeuner, mais des amies quand même. Elle passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres au souvenir des baisers de Quinn et sourit niaisement.

« tu as vraiment l'intention d'avaler tout ça ? » demande Rachel a Quinn qui tend le bras pour attraper une part de tarte aux pommes.

« Je meurs de faim » répond la blonde amusée.

« je vois ça » rétorque la brune en se tournant a la recherche d'une table disponible.

Elles s'installent l'une en face de l'autre et commencent a manger lorsque Finn arrive a leur table. Il a un regard abattu, il reste planté devant leur table sans rien dire en regardant Rachel qui baisse les yeux.

« Tu veux quelque chose Finn ? » demande Quinn faiblement.

Il interroge la blonde du regard, il voudrait qu'elle lui dise quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Il commence alors a bredouiller « Rachel... je suis désolé... est ce qu'on peut se parler ? »

Rachel relève la tête et affronte le regard de son ancien petit ami, le voir aussi triste lui fait de la peine, elle n'aime pas voir les gens qu'elle aime malheureux, parce que même si Finn n'est plus son petit ami, il est toujours son ami.

«Bien sur » lui répond Rachel en se levant pour le suivre.

De loin, Quinn regarde la brunette et son ancien petit ami discuter, elle voit l'attitude détérminée de Rachel quand elle s'adresse a Finn. Elle a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et ne fait aucun geste qui pourrait laisser penser qu'elle va de nouveau succomber au quaterback. Elle détaille Rachel de la tête aux pieds, et trouve que son amie est terriblement sexy quand elle est determinée. Rachel porte une jupe noire assez courte, avec une chemise bleue pastel légèrement ouverte sur sa poitrine, elle s'attarde sur les longues jambes de Rachel qui semblent interminables. Elle lâche un long soupir quand elle voit deux jeunes filles vêtue dans leur tenue de cheerleader s'asseoir a sa table.

Lorsqu'elle reviens a la table où elle a laisser Quinn, elle y trouve Brittany et Santana qui se sont installées avec elles. Rachel aime beaucoup Brittany, tout le monde aime Brittany, mais elle est toujours sur la défensive lorsqu'il s'agit de Santana. Elle sait que la latina n'est pas foncièrement méchante, que c'était surtout une façade pour éviter de montrer ses sentiments, mais elle préfère éviter de se confronter a elle tout de même.

Elle se rassoit en face de Quinn, en saluant les deux autres jeunes filles. Quinn pose sa main sur celle de Rachel en lui demandant si elle va bien. Rachel rougis et est envahie de chaleur de sentir la main de la blonde sur la sienne. Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » demande Santana

« Juste s'excuser... et me dire qu'il ne voulait pas rompre avec moi » répond Rachel le regard toujours rivé sur Quinn.

« Vous êtes séparés ? » demande Brittany, visiblement peu au courant de ce qui s'est passé à la fête puis ajoute joyeusement « vous allez vous remettre ensemble j'en suis sûre... c'est toujours ce que vous faîtes... »

Quinn regarde Brittany du coin de l'oeil, elle a envie de lui dire de se taire, que NON Rachel ne doit pas retomber dans les bras de Finn, mais elle se contente de retirer sa main qui était toujours posée sur celle de Rachel et de baisser les yeux.

« Tu es gentille Britt... mais non pas cette fois... c'est vraiment fini » lui répond Rachel en regardant toujours Quinn.

Rachel regarde la blonde manger, elle observe avec quelle délicatesse elle dépose sa fourchette dans sa bouche, comment les lèvres de la blonde se ferment sur le métal froid, avant de le rejeter. Elle trouve que Quinn est très sensuelle quand elle mange, elle a soudainement envie d'être une fourchette. Elle rougit et cligne des yeux pour effacer ses pensées, mais Santana a observé toute la scène. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire et décide de s'amuser de la situation.

«Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez une chambre ! »

Rachel et Quinn se retourne instinctivement vers elle, et la fusille du regard.

« Quoi ? » interroge Quinn

«il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous, que vous pourriez embraser le pôle nord »lui répond Santana sarcastique.

Brittany regarde les deux amies l'une après l'autre puis laisse éclater son plus beau sourire, elle se lève puis attrape la main de Santana en lui disant « moi aussi je veux aller au pôle nord San»

Les deux jeunes filles restées assises, se sourient de façon gênée. Elles se déshabille du regard, puis Quinn fait un signe de tête a Rachel pour l'inviter a la suivre. Elles sortent précipitamment de la salle, se tenant par la main, a la recherche d'un endroit isolé. Quand Rachel referme la porte de la salle de répétition derrière elles, elle sent le regard de Quinn qui est rempli de désir. Elle se jette alors dans les bras de la blonde et l'embrasse passionnément. Quinn passe une main dans les cheveux de Rachel tandis que son autre main se faufile vers sa taille.

Rachel est complètement aspirée par le désir de Quinn, elle se perd dans ses bras, lui mordille l'épaule quand elle sent la langue de blonde glisser sur son cou. Leurs corps s'emboîtent parfaitement, et Rachel est surprise de voir avec quelle facilité elle s'abandonne à son amie, elle sent les mains de Quinn se glisser sous sa chemise, et le contact des mains chaudes sur sa peau la fait frissonner. La blonde lui caresse doucement le dos en attrapant de nouveaux les lèvres de Rachel.

« Mon dieu ce que j'aime ça... » déclare la brune dans un souffle.

Plusieurs minutes passionnées passent, puis elles entendent des voix derrière la porte, et quelqu'un qui essaie d'entrer.

Quinn pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Rachel et lui souffle très doucement « Chuuut » Elles entendent Will Shuester déclarer qu'il a oublié la clé, puis des pas s'éloigner.

Elles rient ensemble de la situtation, puis Quinn ouvre doucement la porte pour vérifier que la voix est libre, elle sourit a Rachel, puis lui déclare « on a eu chaud»

Rachel hoche la tête en riant « imagine la tête de M Shuester si il nous avait vu »

Elles rient de plus belle ensemble puis sortent de la salle.

« Tu crois que Santana a compris qu'on s'était embrassées ? » demande Rachel

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a compris... mais de toute évidence, elle a vu quelque chose. Santana a un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses » lui répond la blonde un peu inquiète.

« De toute évidence oui » renchérit Rachel avec sourire moqueur puis rajoute « On ne devrait pas faire ça Quinn... on a dit qu'on attendait de savoir ce que cela signifie »

Quinn sourit a la jeune brunette, passe son bras autour de ses épaules et répond « j'en avais très envie » elle entend Rachel murmurer « moi aussi »

Elles se séparent pour aller en cours, et Quinn repense à la façon dont Rachel l'embrasse. Tout est facile entre elles deux, leurs corps se comprennent, s'épousent parfaitement, elle se surprend a se demander jusqu'à quel point leurs corps peuvent s'entendre. Est ce qu'il serait facile de faire l'amour avec Rachel ? Elle tente de penser à autre chose, mais en vain. Le visage de la brune est imprimé dans son cerveau.

* * *

><p>Quinn est toujours perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle voit Rachel se connecter, un sourire éclaire son visage, et elle commence a pianoter sur son clavier.<p>

_Salut superstar...:)_

**Salut...**

_Bonne journée ?_

**Assez intéressante oui... et la tienne ?**

_La mienne plutôt bonne aussi dans l'ensemble_

**Prête pour demain ?**

_Tu veux dire la chanson ?_

**Oui**

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de toute ma vie... je me sent concernée par cette chanson...:)_

**Oh vraiment... ''rires''... moi aussi **

_C'est assez ironique n'est-ce pas_

**En effet... M Shuester a été plutôt inspiré quand il a décidé de nous faire chanter ''I Kissed A Girl'' **

_A ce propos... pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... on fait comment pour éviter que cela se reproduise avant qu'on ai éclairci la situation ? _

**On devrait établir des règles... numéro 1 ne jamais être seules dans la même pièce**

_Numéro 2 : Arrête de mettre tes jupes qui sont ridiculement courtes et qui attirent mon regard_

**J'ai toujours porté ce genre de jupe !**

_oui mais avant je n'avais jamais été attirée par tes longues jambes... D'ailleurs, peux tu m'expliquer comment tu peux avoir de si longues jambes et être si petite ?_

**Pas de réponse a cette question désolée... Numéro 3 : La façon dont tu me regardes, tu doit arrêter ça !**

_Comment je te regarde ?_

**Tu sais très bien comment tu me regardes, ton regard crie ''je te veux''**

_Oh... (rougis)_

**Numéro 4 : éviter les contacts physiques... c'est déroutant**

_Vraiment ? Bon a savoir... :)_

**Numéro 5 : arrêter de flirter !**

_message reçu... :(_

**Numéro 6 : arrêter de faire la moue, parce que c'est vraiment trop mignon... **

_Concrètement, j'ai le droit de sortir de chez moi ou pas ?_

**J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais...**

_Je crois que tu te met trop de pression Rach... _

**Comment ça trop de pression ? Parce que tu ne te poses pas de questions toi ?**

_Si bien sur que je m'en pose... _

**Quelles genres de questions ?**

_Crois moi... tu n'as pas envie de savoir_

**Oh... ce genre de questions... **

_Oui.._

**Papa H veut savoir si tu dîne avec nous demain soir**

_A une seule condition ! H doit me faire ses lasagnes a tomber par terre... :)_

**C'est justement pour cela qu'il demande =)**

_Parfait... rdv pris_

**Génial... a demain Quinn... bonne nuit**

_Bonne nuit superstar..._

* * *

><p>Quinn et Rachel tente de tenir les règles qu'elles se sont imposées le lendemain, elles évitent de rester seules toutes les deux pour ne pas succomber à la tentation une nouvelle fois. Quand elles se retrouvent pour la répétition du Glee Club, il ne reste plus que deux sièges disponibles, l'un a côté de l'autre. Elles se sourient de l'ironie de la situation, on dirait que le destin veut absolument qu'elles se rapprochent. Quinn penche la tête vers Rachel, et lui murmure dans un sourire « Ta jupe est trop courte ».<p>

Rachel sourit a la déclaration de la blonde, et décide de ne pas lui répondre. Elle pose ses mains sur ses jambes de chaque côté, puis se penche un peu en avant pour regarder la prestation des garçons. Quinn se cale dans sa chaise, et observe la courbe du corps de Rachel penchée vers l'avant, elle se mord la lèvre en pensant que l'heure va être très longue !

Les filles applaudissent à la performance des garçons, Quinn remarque le clin d'oeil que Finn lance a la brunette a côté d'elle, et le sourire crispé de Rachel, elle se sent soulagée de voir que Rachel n'a pas l'intention de se laisser séduire a nouveau.

Les filles prennent place pour exécuter leur performance, Santana et Brittany se tiennent par la main, et se sourient, alors que Quinn et Rachel évitent soigneusement de se regarder. Les paroles résonnent dans la salle, et Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en chantant ''I Kissed a Girl, and I liked it''.

Oui elle avait aimé ça, elle aime la façon dont Quinn lui fait perdre le sens de la réalité, la façon dont elle arrive a la déconnecter du monde dès que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Elle aime sentir la langue de Quinn jouer avec la sienne, ses mains qui la découvrent, elle aime tout simplement la façon dont Quinn la fait sentir. Elle se sent belle et désirable quand Quinn la touche, elle ne s'était jamais imaginer pouvoir être désirée a ce point.

La chorégraphie que Brittany a élaboré à un inconvénient majeur pour la tenue des règles que les deux amies se sont imposées. A la fin de la chanson, Rachel doit se tenir dans les bras de Quinn, lorsque les dernières paroles sont chantées, la brune vient se placer juste devant Quinn qui passe son bras devant elle, et attrape son épaule. Rachel sent le coude de la blonde toucher son sein, elle attrape instinctivement les hanches de son amie et se blottit contre elle. Quinn se penche vers elle et souffle dans son oreille « Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser » Rachel tourne la tête pour croiser son regard, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi en meurs d'envie.

Tout le monde applaudit a la superbe prestation que les filles ont exécuté, et les deux amies mette fin a leur étreinte précipitamment. A la fin du cours, Quinn propose a Rachel de la raccompagner, puisque de toute façon elle doit venir chez la brunette pour dîner, autant y aller ensembles. Le trajet en voiture est plus silencieux que jamais, elles se sourient timidement chacune leur tour.

En arrivant a la maison, elles découvrent Hiram qui est déjà occupé par la préparation du dîner, les deux jeunes filles le salue chacune leur tour.

« Bonjour Quinn... ravie de voir que mes lasagnes arrivent a t'attirer dans notre maison » déclare le papa de Rachel en ricanant.

« Croyez moi... il n'y a pas que les lasagnes » lui répond t-elle quand elle sent le coude de Rachel percuter ses côtes.

« le dîner sera prêt dans un peu plus d'une heure, vous pouvez vaquer a vos occupations les filles » ajoute Hiram en leur souriant.

Rachel et Quinn se regarde, pensant toute les deux a monter rapidement dans la chambre de Rachel, mais se rappelant les règles qu'elles ont instaurées.

« Je pense qu'on va rester ici avec toi papa » dit Rachel en se raclant la gorge.

« Hors de question ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on traîne autour de moi quand je cuisine... je vous appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt »

Quinn prend la main de Rachel, et la tire vers elle, elle l'entraîne dans les escaliers et monte les marches deux par deux pour arriver le plus vite possible dans la chambre. Quand elle referme la porte, elle voit Rachel qui s'apprête a parler, elle l'arrête d'un geste de la main, et prend la parole la première.

« Je sais qu'on a établi des règles jusqu'à ce qu'on y voit clair. Mais c'est très clair pour moi, je suis attirée par toi. Oui pour l'instant c'est physique, mais est ce que ça veux dire que c'est mal ? Est ce qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement laisser nos envies s'exprimer ? Je sais que tu en as envie tout autant que moi, ça ne sert a rien de lutter, de toute façon, on n'y arrive pas. Je crois qu'on peut avoir une forme d'amitié particulière non ? »

Rachel est surprise par les propos de Quinn, elle n'a jamais envisagé partager ce genre d'intimité avec quelqu'un dont elle n'est pas amoureuse, mais Quinn a raison, elle en a envie autant qu'elle, et elle est incapable de ne pas succomber a ses envies. Elle respire profondément puis répond a la blonde.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, je veux dire ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurai pu envisager un jour, oui j'en ai envie, chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai ai envie, mais qu'en est t-il de notre amitié ? Le jour où l'une ou l'autre décide de ne plus succomber a nos envies, est ce qu'on sera toujours amies ? Est ce que tu crois que ça vaut le coup de risquer de perdre ce que l'on a ? »

« Je ne sais pas Rachel...C'est un vrai supplice d'être si près de toi et de devoir me contrôler. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup... mais tu as vraiment envie de continuer a lutter continuellement contre ce que tu ressens? Tu crois que tu en sera capable ? »

« Non... » répond Rachel résignée. « Non je ne peux pas lutter...je voudrais mais je ne peux pas... et si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite, je vais... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les lèvres de Quinn se posent sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a finaliser ce chapitre... et je ne suis pas complètement contente de celui-ci. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci** **merci merci...:) **

**Suite de notre aventure. Ne t'inquiètes pas prefabsprout je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre Finn et Rachel ensemble, mais je trouve ça normal qu'il s'accroche un peu, vu qu'il a quitté Rachel un peu sur un coup de tête. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines se sont passées depuis que Quinn et Rachel ont décidé de tenter une amitié améliorée. Rien n'a changé entres elles, hormis le fait qu'elles s'éclipsent dès qu'elles le peuvent pour avoir un peu d'intimité, les baisers volés, les caresses plus approfondies. Elles ne sont pas encore complètement passé à l'acte, non pas par manque d'envie, mais plutôt par manque d'opportunités. Elles sont toujours animées par le même désir dès qu'elles se voient, et ne pas se jeter l'une sur l'autre deviens de plus en plus difficile, y compris en public.<p>

Rachel est debout devant sa fenêtre, elle regarde la pluie qui tombe depuis quelques heures, elle aime l'odeur de la terre mouillée, après une averse, elle a l'habitude de sortir se promener au parc pour respirer toutes les odeurs qui émanent du sol, mais aujourd'hui, elle a d'autres projets.

Complètement accaparée par sa contemplation, elle n'entends pas la jeune fille blonde qui se glisse derrière elle.

Elle sent deux bras glisser sur sa taille et venir se croiser sur son ventre. Quinn pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette et commence a embrasser a l'embrasser dans le cou, quand elle sent Rachel s'appuyer un peu plus contre elle, elle ressert son étreinte comme pour se fondre en elle. Elle pourrait passer des heures a embrasser Rachel, la toucher, la regarder. Elles se comprennent sans se parler, même leurs corps n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

« A quoi tu penses Superstar ? » demande doucement Quinn

Rachel pose ses mains sur celle de Quinn, toujours croisées sur son ventre, elle tourne légèrement la tête « tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« Bien sur que je veux le savoir... je ne te demanderais pas sinon » répond Quinn en embrassant la joue de la brune.

Rachel retourne a sa contemplation, elle ne sait pas si elle doit vraiment dévoilé ses pensées a Quinn. Bien sur, elles ont décidé que leur relation était purement physique, mais Rachel a quelques difficultés a être complètement en accord avec cette décision, cela va a l'encontre de tous ses principes, de ses valeurs. Mais elle désire Quinn comme elle n'a jamais désiré Finn avant, elle essaie de contrôler ce désir, mais dès que la blonde la regarde, ou la touche, c'est tout son corps qui l'appelle, elle ne se contrôle plus, elle est incapable d'être rationnelle, cela la terrifie mais elle se sent tellement vivante quand elle est dans les bras de Quinn. Aujourd'hui elle a décidé que Quinn devait enfin mettre fin a son calvaire, Quinn devra lui faire l'amour aujourd'hui, parce que tout en elle attend ce moment.

« Rach ? »

Rachel se retourne vers son amie, plante son regard dans les yeux noisettes, se mord la lèvre inférieure en faisant une moue que Quinn connaît par cœur. C'est le visage de Rachel quand elle veux quelque chose. Quinn s'attend a ce que Rachel lui demande n'importe quoi, mais pas a ce qu'elle va entendre.

« Fait moi l'amour Quinn... »

La blonde est stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle y pense depuis des semaines, mais ne s'attendait pas a ce que Rachel en fasse expressément la demande. Elle reste muette, devant une Rachel rougissante. Elle préfère agir plutôt que de parler.

Elle prend le visage de Rachel entre ses mains, et commence a l'embrasser fougueusement, elle lui mordille la lèvre inférieure provoquant un soupir chez la brune. Elle l'attire vers le lit au milieu de la pièce tout en lui enlevant son haut. Leurs gestes sont précipités, maladroits, mais empreints d'un réel désir, presque animal.

Elles s'embrassent avidement en se déshabillant mutuellement. Quinn regarde le corps presque nu de Rachel et ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est magnifique. Ses courbes sont harmonieuses, sensuelles, elle est la plus belle femme que Quinn n'a jamais vu, même parmi ses anciennes coéquipières cheerleader, aucune n'a un corps aussi magnifique que celui de Rachel.

« Tu es magnifique... » souffle Quinn en regardant Rachel dans les yeux.

Rachel la fait taire dans un baiser, elle ne veux pas parler, pas maintenant, elle veux que Quinn la caresse, la goûte, la fasse frissonner, tout sauf parler. Elle plaque Quinn sur le lit, et s'installe au dessus d'elle, embrassant ses lèvres, son menton, son cou. Elle entend Quinn gémir lorsqu'elle pose une de ses mains sur la poitrine blanche de la jeune fille, elle se nourrit du désir de son amie, de la façon dont le corps de Quinn réagit a chaque caresse, des petits gémissements de la blonde lorsque sa bouche goûte un de ses seins, la brune se sent encouragée quand elle entend Quinn murmuré son prénom en haletant. Elle lui attrape les hanches tandis que sa langue déguste son ventre, se dessinant un chemin vers l'entre jambe de la blonde.

Rachel est surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle se sent a l'aise avec cette intimité, tous ses gestes sont naturels, elle aime goûter la peau de Quinn, caresser chaque espace de son corps, c'est comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Lorsqu'elle sent le corps de Quinn se raidir sous ses caresses, la voix de la blonde déchirer le silence dans un long gémissement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de la désirer encore plus, elle veux continuer de découvrir le corps de la blonde, oubliant presque son propre désir. Elle sent les mains de Quinn l'attirer vers son visage, elle l'embrasse tendrement et s'autorise enfin à parler « tu es tellement belle quand tu t'abandonnes... »

Quinn regarde intensément Rachel qui se perd dans son regard. Elle sent les mains de Quinn parcourir son corps, la bouche de la blonde se poser sur elle a différents endroits, elle frémit lorsqu'elle sent la main de Quinn contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle s'abandonne complètement aux caresses de la blonde, chaque geste lui apportant une sensation nouvelle, chaque baiser l'envahit de chaleur, chaque partie de son corps devient plaisir. Elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence d'un plaisir aussi intense, rien de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer n'est comparable a ce qu'elle ressent sous les caresses de son amie.

Elle est littéralement secouée de spasmes lorsque la délivrance s'empare d'elle. Son corps se crispe, elle ressert ses poings contre la couette sous elle pendant que son corps se soulève. Elle sent les lèvres de Quinn se poser sur les siennes tandis que son corps retombe presque inanimé sur le lit. Elle enroule ses bras autour de la blonde et lui embrasse tendrement le cou. Elles restent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes, encore dans l'extase de leur moment, leurs mains entrelacées. Rachel est la première est briser le silence.

« Quinn ? »

« Oui... » lui répond faiblement la jeune fille blonde

« Tu viens de me donner mon premier orgasme » répond Rachel en attrapant les lèvres devant elle pour un tendre baiser.

Quinn sourit. Elle repose sa tête contre la poitrine de la brune et se laisse bercer par sa respiration. Elle ne le dira pas, mais pour elle aussi ce fut une première. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça quand elle avait eu la stupidité d'offrir son corps a Puck, elle se demande si quelqu'un d'autre que Rachel saurait la deviner aussi bien.

Elles passent la plupart de l'après midi dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sans parler, profitant de l'instant qui leur est offert. Rachel caresse la chevelure blonde qui est posée sur sa poitrine, elle n'a aucune honte ni aucun regret pour ce qu'elle vient de faire, en fait, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle pourrait prendre goût a avoir Quinn dans ses bras, elle aime la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, elle aime que Quinn la regarde, la désire. Elle aime leurs silences, leurs conversations, leurs rires. Elle aime ce que Quinn provoque en elle, qu'elle réveille tous ses sens, que son corps prenne le dessus sur son esprit.

Quinn se redresse sur son coude « Rach... je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux... » lui répond la brune

« Comment tu as réussi a convaincre Shelby de me donner une autre chance ? »

Rachel est prise au dépourvu par la question de la blonde, ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'elle s'attendait a avoir juste après avoir fait l'amour, mais elle comprend que la préoccupation de Quinn. Elle lui sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Je lui ai juste parlé de toi... de la personne que tu es vraiment... Je lui ai dit a quel point tu es courageuse, que tes actes passés n'étaient que le reflet de la souffrance que tu ne savait pas exprimer. Je lui ai parlé de ton envie d'aller a Yale, tes projets pour l'avenir, ta passion pour la photographie » Rachel reprend son souffle, et caresse doucement la joue de la blonde « Je lui ai juste parlé de toi... telle que moi je te vois... » finit Rachel en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisettes.

« Tu es exceptionnelle Rachel Berry » lui dit la blonde en baisant le bout du nez de Rachel.

« Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ? » taquine la brunette, en haussant les sourcils

« Je crois que je l'ai toujours su » lui répond Quinn très sérieusement.

La blonde regarde l'heure sur le radio réveil posé en face d'elle, se lève d'un bond et se met a la recherche de ses vêtements, en jurant les bras en l'air « Merde ! Je suis super en retard, ma mère va me tuer cette fois ci ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » Elle se rhabille rapidement, puis se dirige vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle fait demi-tour, viens déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune et lui dit avec un air coupable « je suis désolée de partir comme ça Rach... on se parle ce soir », puis s'enfuit de la chambre presque en courant.

Rachel est sidérée par l'attitude de son amie, elle pense a voix haute ''Un vrai mec... elle fait l'amour a sa copine, et elle se sauve en courant... ok techniquement je ne suis pas sa copine... mais quand même !''

* * *

><p>Quinn attend devant son ordinateur que Rachel se connecte. Elle a besoin de parler a son amie après le rendez vous qu'elle a eu avec sa mère un peu plus tôt. Elle voit l'icône de la brunette devenir vert et clique tout de suite dessus.<p>

_Salut supersar_

Elle attends quelques minutes, mais aucune réponse ne vient.

_Rachel ?_

Elle est persuadée que la brune lui en veut pour la façon dont elle est partie et elle ne peut pas vraiment la blâmer, elle réagirai probablement de la même façon si l'inverse s'était produit.

_Rach !_

Au bout de 5 minutes, elle n'a toujours pas de réponse de la brunette. Rachel doit vraiment être énervée.

_S'il te plaît Rach... je suis désolée... tu es fâchée ?:(_

**Ça dépend de qui me parle... Es tu la blonde qui s'est enfuit de ma chambre précipitamment après m'avoir donné un orgasme prodigieux ou es tu mon amie Quinn, qui elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre ! **

_Je suis les deux... je suis désolée... je devais vraiment partir... _

**Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner Quinn Fabray ! **

Quinn sourit en lisant les propos de Rachel, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas complètement en colère contre elle sinon la conversation aurait une toute autre tournure. Depuis qu'elles sont amies, elles se sont déjà disputé pour des bêtises la plupart du temps, mais voir Rachel en colère est quelque chose qui la fait complètement flipper. On dirait un tsunami qui se déverse sur vous en emportant tout sur son passage. Elle soupire de soulagement de voir que cela n'est pas le cas ce soir.

_Des suggestions ? J'ai bien une ou deux idées pour me faire pardonner... _

**Une ou deux seulement ? Je suis déçue... je t'imaginais plus créative**

_Et moi je suis choquée... je t'imaginais plus puritaine_

… **rougis...**

_Tu es belle quand tu rougis... _

**La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part... pas pour te faire pardonner en tout cas !**

_Oup's... _

Rachel sourit devant son écran, essayant d'imaginer la moue coupable de son amie. Elle avait voulu être fâchée contre elle, mais elle était incapable de lui en vouloir trop longtemps.

**plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu as du partir ?**

_Maman et moi devions rencontrer mon père... _

**Hein ? A quel sujet ? Je pensais que tes parents ne se parlait plus**

_c'est le cas..._

**Est ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sent ?**

_Si je te dis bof... ça te donne une idée de comment je me sent... _

**Racontes moi... **

_Tu me promets de ne pas déchaîner les enfers après ?_

**Quinn tu me fait peur... **

_Mon père part s'installer a San Fransisco... et il veut que ma mère et moi le suivions là bas_

**Quoi ? c'est quoi cette histoire ? San Fransisco est a l'autre bout du pays. C'est a plus de 3500 kms d'ici !**

_C'est pour ça qu'il veux qu'on vive là bas aussi..._

Rachel a l'impression que le monde viens de s'écrouler, elle n'arrive pas a croire que Quinn pourrait partir vivre à l'autre bout du pays. Depuis qu'elles sont amies, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne se quitteraient plus. Yale et NYADA n'étant qu'a une heure et demie de voiture, elle pourraient se voir pendant leurs études universitaires, que Quinn serait là quand sa carrière commencerait, qu'elle serait témoin a son mariage, qu'elle serait toujours là. Elle est abattue devant son écran, et laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues.

_Rach ?_

**Et qu'en dit Judy ? Est-ce qu'elle a donné une réponse ?**

_Elle a répondu qu'elle devait y réfléchir... _

Rachel est anéantie, elle voudrais pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de la blonde et oublier que cette conversation a lieu. Elle voudrait remonter le temps et revenir a cet après midi quand elles étaient enlacées et que rien d'autre ne comptait.

**Je ne veux pas que tu partes Quinn... je ne suis pas prête a te laisser sortir de ma vie... cela nous a pris beaucoup trop de temps pour être enfin amies, et je refuse de te laisser partir... c'est hors de question... d'autant plus que c'est ridicule, tu vas a Yale l'année prochaine, il ne te verra pas plus... tu prévois toujours d'aller a Yale n'est-ce pas ? **

_Rien n'est décidé Rach... mais si ma mère décide de partir, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais faire autrement que de la suivre...:(_

**Et Yale ? Qu'en est il de Yale ! **

_Bien sur que je prévois toujours d'y aller...mais tout n'est pas uniquement de mon ressort !_

**Je suis désolée... je suis égoïste.. tu n'as pas besoin que je rajoute ma dose de drama**

_Au contraire... c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ce soir_

**Besoin de mes bras ?**

_Plus que jamais... _

**Viens te blottir contre moi... **

_c'est toi mon héros ce soir...:)_

**Je suis parfaite ! Je peux être tout a la fois... c'est pourquoi j'aurai une grande carrière a Broadway, et que tout le monde m'acclamera, que je gagnerai plusieurs Tony Award et que je marquerai l'histoire avec mon talent. Je jouerai a guichet fermé pendant des années entières, je pourrais t'obtenir quelques pass gratuits si tu es relativement gentille avec moi... **

Quinn éclate de rire devant son écran. La façon dont Rachel arrive toujours lui remonter le moral est surprenante, elle non plus n'envisage pas une seconde d'être séparée de Rachel par une si grande distance. La brunette a pris une place considérable dans sa vie, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, et elle n'est pas prête a perdre ce qu'elles ont réussi a construire, même si ce n'est pas complètement défini pour le moment, ou que c'est défini comme une amitié améliorée.

_Merci Rach... _

_Juste pour information... gentille comment ?_

**Gentille comme ne plus t'enfuir de ma chambre après m'avoir fait l'amour par exemple... **

_Je pense que je peux faire ça...:)_

**Gentille comme me laisser dormir dans tes bras ce week end**

_c'est aussi dans mes cordes_

**Gentille comme m'accompagner au centre commercial samedi pour trouver un cadeau pour papa L**

_c'est comme si c'était fait...:)_

**Alors considère que tu seras aux premières loges quand je serais au sommet de ma gloire **

_Je serais là tout le temps... pas qu'au sommet... je serais là quand tu débuteras, quand tu auras des doutes, quand tu seras découragée... je serais là quand tu sortiras de tes auditions pour te féliciter où te réconforter... je serais là quand tu recevras ton premier Tony Award... et je serais là quand tu seras vieille et que tu ne pourras plus chanter, que tu regarderas les photos de ton immense carrière avec nostalgie... _

Rachel est touchée par le discours de son amie. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'entendre. Bien sur, elle avait pensé pendant un moment que Finn serait la personne qui serait là, mais elle en lisant les mots de Quinn, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne souhaite personne d'autre que la jeune blonde pour être a ses côtés. Perdue dans la confusion de ce qu'elle ressent sur le moment, elle préfère utiliser l'humour comme échappatoire.

**Je pourrais toujours chanter ! Même en étant vieille ! Prépare toi à cette idée !**

_Je crois que je pourrais vivre avec =)_

**C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre... **

**Bonne nuit Quinn... **

_Bonne nuit Rachel... _

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais je voulais finir sur ce passage. <strong>

**J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'incorporer la première relation sexuelle entre Quinn et Rachel, pour éviter de choquer, et puis finalement, je me suis dis que c'est juste deux personnes qui s'abandonnent l'une à l'autre et que c'est un moment magique. J'espère vous avez aimé ce chapitre... moi je l'aime beaucoup =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos encouragements...:)**

**J'ai introduit un nouveau personnage qui n'existe pas dans la série, mais j'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop creuser la tête pour le prénom =)**

* * *

><p>Rachel et Quinn se dirigent vers la librairie du centre commercial, chacune plongée dans leur pensées. Depuis la rencontre de Quinn avec son père, les deux jeunes filles sont plus proches qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été, réalisant que leur proximité peut prendre fin a n'importe quel moment.<p>

« Quand est ce que Judy doit donner une réponse a ton père ? » demande Rachel avec un sanglot dans la voix.

« Elle a dit qu'elle lui donnerai une réponse dans les 15 jours... ce qui laisse une semaine et demi avant qu'elle ne se décide. » répond Quinn tout aussi bouleversée.

« Ce qui nous laisse une semaine et demi pour la convaincre de l'absurdité de faire une telle chose » relance Rachel avec une pointe d'optimiste, en prenant le bras de Quinn.

« Oui... on peut toujours essayer » répond la blonde laconiquement.

Rachel sent le désespoir dans la voix de son amie, elle ne supporte pas de la voir aussi triste, et elle ne supporte toujours pas l'idée que peut être elle vont devoir se séparer. Elle s'arrête de marcher, et viens se placer devant son amie, elle place ses bras autour de la fine taille de la blonde et l'enlace en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine « je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener loin de moi » déclare t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Quinn embrasse le front de la brunette et ne trouve comme seule réponse « allons chercher le livre de papa L »

En entrant dans la librairie, Rachel se dirige vers un comptoir pour retirer le livre qu'elle a commandé, alors que Quinn se dirige vers le coin dédié aux enfants a la recherche d'un livre pour Beth qu'elle pourrait donner a Shelby.

« Bonjour, je viens retirer une commande » déclare Rachel a la personne qui se trouve derrière le comptoir.

« Est ce que vous avez un bon de commande ? » lui demande un jeune homme qui semble avoir environ son âge, avec un grand sourire.

Rachel lui tend le reçu qu'on lui a donner lorsqu'elle est venue pour commander le livre pour son père. Le jeune homme s'en empare et disparaît quelques minutes avant de revenir les mains vides. Il sourit nerveusement a la jeune fille puis lui déclare. « je suis désolé, je suis nouveau ici... je vais devoir demander a quelqu'un de m'aider a comprendre leur système de classification »

« Pas de problèmes » lui répond Rachel avec un demi sourire.

Il revient enfin quelques minutes plus tard en tenant l'ouvrage dans ses mains. Il le pose sur le comptoir, puis observe Rachel longuement. Rachel s'aperçoit que le jeune homme la regarde avec insistance et est de plus en plus gênée. Elle demande en s'éclaircissant la voix « Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête et sourit a la jeune fille de plus belle. Il lui demande timidement « Tu es Rachel Berry n'est ce pas ? »

Rachel est surprise par la question du jeune homme devant elle, elle n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très populaire, et que quelqu'un la reconnaisse est surprenant. Bien sur elle s'est préparée depuis son enfance a ce genre de choses, mais pour quand elle serait une star, et pas une adolescente anonyme.

« Oui c'est moi... est ce qu'on se connaît ? » demande t-elle

Le jeune homme lui tend la main pour la saluer « je m'appelle Damian...je t'ai vue a New York aux Nationales » répond t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Rachel est encore plus surprise de la réponse du jeune homme. Elle n'a pas vraiment sympathisé avec qui que ce soit pendant leur séjour a New York, et est quasiment certaine qu'elle n'a jamais vu le garçon auparavant. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu le questionner, le garçon reprend la parole.

« Je faisais partie d'une autre chorale, mais je t'ai vue chanter, tu étais épatante. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent »

Rachel rougis devant le compliment du jeune homme, elle est consciente de son talent, et a l'habitude de se l'entendre dire par son entourage, mais un compliment de la part d'un parfait inconnu est quelque chose d'inhabituel pour elle. « merci » répond la brune en baissant les yeux.

« Tu étais dans une autre chorale ? Tu n'es pas de Lima n'est ce pas ?» demande Rachel intriguée.

« On viens juste d'emménager, je viens de Philadelphie... je commence lundi a McKinley.. je suppose que l'on va se voir souvent maintenant » lui dit-il toujours en souriant.

Rachel est prise au dépourvu par la déclaration du jeune homme, il a l'air d'être un garçon gentil, et si il a réussi a aller jusqu'au Nationales avec sa chorale c'est qu'il doit avoir du talent, et un peu de sang neuf dans le Glee Club ne peut que être bénéfique.

« J'en serais ravie » déclare t-elle avec son plus grand sourire.

Quinn observe la scène de loin, elle voit Rachel entretenir une conversation avec un jeune homme d'environ 17 ou 18 ans, plutôt joli garçon. Elle voit l'attitude gênée de Rachel a certains moments, et le sourire qui ne quitte pas les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle sent sa poitrine se serrer, elle ne connaît pas le garçon, mais a une subite envie de le frapper et de lui dire de rester loin de Rachel ! Depuis qu'elle et Rachel on décidé de succomber a leur désir commun, elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Rachel puisse rencontrer quelqu'un. A vrai dire sa seule crainte avait été Finn, qui n'avait pas cessé de vouloir reconquérir le cœur de la diva, mais devant les refus répétitifs de Rachel, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée d'avantage. Et là, de voir le jeune garçon probablement flirter avec la brune la remplissait de rage, elle ne voulait pas que Rachel partage avec quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'elle partage avec elle, elle voulait la garder pour elle et ne laisser personne se mettre sur son chemin.

Damian continue de regarder Rachel en souriant et lui demande presque avec un air moqueur « Les Hauts de Hurlevents... vraiment romantique hein? »

Rachel laisse échapper un petit rire devant le commentaire du jeune garçon et lui répond machinalement « C'est pour l'un de mes pères... c'est son livre préféré, alors j'ai voulu lui offrir une édition originale pour son anniversaire »

Damian regarde Rachel avec un léger étonnement « Un de tes pères ? »

Rachel commence a expliquer la vie qui est la sienne, qu'elle a deux papas, que son enfance a été merveilleuse cependant, mais s'arrête de parler quand elle entend Damian rire.

« Je peux penser un tas de chose a propos de mon histoire familiale, mais certainement pas qu'elle est drôle » déclare t-elle vexée

Le jeune homme se penche légèrement vers elle, et lui répond « Ce qui est drôle c'est l'ironie de la situation... j'ai deux mamans »

Décidément Rachel n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, elle répond bêtement « oh... » puis ils se mettent a rire ensemble de la situation.

Quinn les observe toujours de loin. Elle voit rouge quand elle les entend rire ensemble, elle a envie d'attraper Rachel et de sortir de cette librairie. Mais de quel droit ferait elle ça ? Après tout Rachel a le droit de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, elles ne sont qu'amies.

Damian se rapproche un peu plus du visage de Rachel, et lui glisse a l'oreille « Je crois que ta petite amie est jalouse »

Rachel ne sait plus où se mettre, elle voudrait disparaître tellement elle est confuse, entre deux bégaiements, elle réussit a dire en rougissant « Quinn est juste une amie »

Damian lui sourit de plus belle « Je crois qu'on a vraiment beaucoup de points communs toi et moi »

Rachel hausse les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment comprendre les paroles du jeune homme, est ce qu'il est intéressé par Quinn ? Voyant que la brunette est dubitative, il finit par lui dire « je suis gay mais personne ne le sait pour le moment»

Rachel se sent soulagée en entendant l'aveu du jeune homme, penser juste une minute qu'il puisse être intéressé par Quinn l'avait profondément rendue jalouse.

Quand elle voit le jeune homme se rapprocher du visage de Rachel, Quinn est complètement hors d'elle, elle s'approche alors du couple, lance un regard noir au jeune homme, et dit très sèchement a Rachel « Je t'attends dehors ! » avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Rachel regarde son amie sortir de la librairie en furie, elle se retourne vers Damian et lui lance un sourire gêné. Le jeune garçon rit de plus belle et déclare « Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas l'attitude d'une petite amie jalouse ! »

Rachel rit aussi de l'absurdité de la situation et répond avec un air taquin « c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... on est amies, comme je te l'ai dit... mais c'est compliqué »

Elle rejoint Quinn qui l'attends devant la librairie, le visage de la blonde est fermé et elle a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande Rachel d'un air amusé

« Non ! Tout va bien... » répond la blonde un peu moins sèchement, puis rajoute « Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ? »

Rachel sourit puis répond en se retenant de rire « On dirait... et même un fan » Elle lui raconte tout ce que Damian lui a dit, qu'il l'avait vue chanter, qu'il venait d'emménager, qu'il serait a McKinley, qu'il a deux mamans, mais omets volontairement de lui préciser qu'il est gay.

« Et bien ça me semble parfait ! On dirait qu'on a trouvé le nouveau couple star du Glee Club ! » déclare la blonde visiblement très énervée.

Rachel s'amuse de la situation « c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir un nouveau partenaire pour exécuter des duos en effet... et puis si cela peut m'éviter de rechanter avec Finn a nouveau, je sais qu'il ne le vit pas très bien. »

Quinn hausse les épaules avec dédain devant la réponse de la brune. Elle remarque que Rachel tiens une carte dans sa main et demande sidérée « Il t'a donné son numéro ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'appeler quand même ? »

Rachel a de plus en plus de mal a contrôler son rire, elle trouve agréable de voir que Quinn est jalouse, même si elle ne comprends pas vraiment les raisons de sa jalousie.

« Pourquoi je ne l'appellerai pas ? Il est joli garçon et vraiment charmant »

Quinn s'arrête de marcher en entendant les propos de son amie, elle est de plus en plus énervée par l'attitude de la brunette « Rach ! Je t'en prie, tu le connais depuis 5 minutes et il te donne son numéro, c'est évident qu'il veux quelque chose »

Cette fois ci Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer « Et que crois tu qu'il veuille ? »

Quinn lève les yeux au ciel « Toi bien sur ! Il veut te mettre dans son lit »

Rachel éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite de Quinn. Elle voudrait révéler a Quinn qu'elle n'est vraiment pas le genre de Damian, mais voir la blonde hors de ses gonds est beaucoup plus amusant. Elle décide d'entrer dans son jeu « Et en quoi ça serait mal ? »

Quinn n'en revient pas, comment Rachel peut envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de coucher avec un parfait inconnu, elle crie presque en déclarant « En quoi ça serait mal ? Je t'en prie Rachel ! Tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de coucher avec ce type juste pour t'éclater ! »

« Dit la fille avec qui j'ai une relation purement physique » lui répond Rachel en la fixant dans les yeux.

Quinn lève les mains en l'air complètement excédée « Quoi ? Ça n'a rien a voir ce qu'il y a entre nous et le fait de coucher avec un parfait inconnu ! On est amies avant tout »

Rachel regarde Quinn de plus en plus amusée « Donc c'est normal de coucher avec ses amies, mais pas avec un inconnu ? » demande t-elle.

Quinn est de plus en plus dépitée, elle s'empare du bras de Rachel et l'attire vers les toilettes du centre commercial, ne prends même pas la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un est présent avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle soulève la brunette et la dépose sur le rebord à côté du lavabo, elle l'embrasse comme elle ne l'a jamais embrassée avant, avec encore plus de passion, plus de désir. Elle glisse ses mains sous le pull de Rachel, se place entre les jambes de la brunette, et se fond en elle en continuant de l'embrasser.

Rachel est complètement chavirée par la passion de la blonde, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite, elle désire Quinn plus que tout autre chose a ce moment précis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise le lieu insolite dans lequel elles se trouvent.

« Wow...wow.. Quinn... attends... »

« Quoi ? » lui réponds la blonde en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou

« Je refuse d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans des toilettes publiques » réplique Rachel en repoussant doucement Quinn, puis elle ajoute plus sérieusement « Je m'accommode parfaitement du statut non conventionnel de notre amitié, mais je garde quand même certains principes et certaines valeurs, et cela inclus ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles dans un lieu public »

« Je suis désolée... tu as raison... c'est juste que j'ai très envie de toi là maintenant» lui répond Quinn avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix, ce qui déchire le cœur de la brunette. Elle l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres et lui murmure a l'oreille « garde cette idée en tête jusqu'à ce soir... »

Le visage de Quinn se pare d'un immense sourire, savoir que ce soir elle va pouvoir découvrir a nouveau le corps magnifique de son amie la remplie de joie « ça va être dur d'attendre » lui répond t-elle avec un regard lubrique.

Rachel rit devant l'expression de son amie, elle lui caresse la joue puis prend sa main pour l'entraîner dehors.

* * *

><p>Rachel regarde Quinn conduire, elle repense a la passion qui l'a animée un peu plus tôt, elle sourit en repensant a la jalousie de la blonde, même si elle continue de ne pas la comprendre. Elle se dit qu'elle ne va pas dire tout de suite a Quinn que son nouvel ami serait en fait beaucoup plus intéressé par Kurt que par elle, parce qu'elle a aimé la façon dont Quinn a réagi, elle a aimé que Quinn soit jalouse.<p>

« Il faut que je repasse chez moi » lui dit Quinn en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ? »

Quinn est apaisée depuis qu'elle a entraîné Rachel dans les toilettes publiques, elle a senti comment la brune a réagi a ses baisers, elle avait besoin de savoir que Rachel la voulait toujours.

« Je doit récupérer mon cadeau pour Leroy » lui répond la blonde avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as un cadeau pour mon père ? » demande Rachel, vraiment touchée par l'attention de la blonde

« Bien sur... vu qu'il m'a invitée a passer le week end chez vous, je me suis dit que je me devais quand même de lui offrir quelque chose »

Rachel sourit a la blonde « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demande t-elle aussi excitée que si le cadeau était pour elle

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » lui répond Quinn avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent a la maison, Rachel suit Quinn a l'intérieur pour saluer Judy.

« Bonjour les filles, tu as oublié quelque chose Quinnie ? »

« Je vais chercher le cadeau pour le papa de Rachel, on ne reste pas longtemps » lance Quinn en montant les marches pour aller a sa chambre deux par deux.

« Bonjour Judy » réponds Rachel avec un grand sourire

« Bonjour Rachel... comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien je vous remercie » déclare la brunette en détournant le regard puis rajoute presque aussitôt des larmes dans les yeux « En fait non je ne vais pas très bien... Quinn m'a parlé des projets de son père... s'il vous plaît Judy n'emmenez pas Quinn là bas... je sais que c'est votre décision, mais je pense que ça serait une erreur»

Judy regarde la brunette avec beaucoup de tendresse et lui demande « Tu tiens beaucoup a elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Rachel hoche la tête, ravale un sanglot puis déclare « plus que je ne pourrai le dire »

« elle tiens aussi beaucoup a toi tu sais... je sais que vous avez beaucoup de projets toutes les deux... mais je doit penser a l'avenir de ma fille, et a ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille » lui répond la maman de Quinn

Rachel continue de hocher la tête, incapable de répondre, elle voudrait dire a Judy que ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour sa fille c'est elle, parce qu'elle sera toujours a ses côtés, qu'elle ne la laissera jamais tomber, mais elle ne peux pas, elle n'y arrive pas. Judy la regarde attendrie par la tristesse qui s'est emparée de Rachel, elle prend un ton très doux pour lui parler.

« je ne connais pas la nature de votre relation a toute les deux... et très honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la connaître... mais je sais que je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi heureuse que depuis que tu es son amie... j'ai commis des erreurs dans le passé, quand je n'ai pas été là pour elle et je ne veux pas commettre cette erreur une nouvelle fois... je te promets d'agir au mieux pour ma fille »

Rachel n'a pas le temps de répondre que Quinn est déjà redescendue de sa chambre, en tenant un long tube marron entre les mains. Quinn remarque que Rachel est triste et s'en inquiète aussitôt

« Rach ? Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien » lui répond la brunette en la rejoignant près de la porte.

Dans la voiture Rachel repense a ce que la maman de Quinn lui a dit, c'est la deuxième personne aujourd'hui qui fait référence a une possible relation plus qu'amicale entre elle et son amie, elle se demande si c'est si évident pour tout le monde qu'elles partagent autre chose et surtout comment les autres peuvent définir ce qu'elles sont incapable de définir elles mêmes.

Quinn observe Rachel du coin de l'œil, elle sait que quelque chose s'est passé avec sa mère mais elle ne veux pas être trop inquisitrice, elle sait que si Rachel a envie de lui en parler elle lui en parlera a un moment ou a un autre.

* * *

><p>Leroy et Hiram accueillent les deux jeunes filles avec de grands sourires et des embrassades. Quinn aime la façon dont les hommes se préoccupent d'elle, elle sait que leur affection est sincère. Après le dîner, tout le monde se regroupe dans le salon.<p>

Rachel ne tenant plus en place, se jette sur son père en lui offrant son cadeau « Bon anniversaire papa » lui dit-elle en lui embrassant fortement la joue. Leroy déballe soigneusement le paquet dans ses mains et offre son plus beau sourire a sa fille quand il découvre l'édition spéciale des ''Hauts de Hurlevent''

« Tu es la meilleure fille au monde ma chérie » lui dit il tendrement en lui rendant son baiser.

Quinn se lève a son tour pour aller chercher l'étrange rouleau marron qu'elle a laisser près de l'entrée. Elle le tend timidement au papa de Rachel « Bon anniversaire Leroy » dit elle les joues rougissantes.

Leroy est intrigué par le tube que lui tend Quinn, il enlève le couvercle blanc qui recouvre une de ses extrémités, puis commence a retirer une feuille roulée qui ressemble a une photographie. Il déroule précieusement la photo, puis demande a son mari de la tenir pour qu'il puisse l'observer de loin. Il découvre un agrandissement 76 X 115 cm d'une photo de lui et Rachel. Ils sont assis dans l'herbe, Rachel entre ses jambes repose la tête sur son torse, ils regardent tous les deux le lac devant eux. Ils se dégage beaucoup de bonheur de leurs visages bercés de béatitude. Leroy a les bras repliés sur ceux de sa fille comme pour la protéger.

Il se souvient du jour où Quinn a pris cette photo, ils étaient partis pic-niquer au lac tous les quatre, ce jour là Rachel était venue se blottir dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pas inhabituel de la part de sa fille, mais ce jour là, la déclaration de sa fille l'avait rempli de bonheur.

Leroy se retourne vers Quinn, très ému par le cadeau de la jeune fille, il l'enlace et pose un baiser sur son front. « Merci Quinn... c'est un cadeau magnifique » déclare t-il avec des larmes dans la voix. Tout le monde est très ému par l'attention de la jeune fille blonde, qui est très vite entourée par toute la famille Berry.

« C'est un cadeau magnifique» demande Rachel toute aussi émue que son père.

« Je vous trouvais vraiment très beau tous les deux quand j'ai pris cette photo» lui répond la blonde en la regardant tendrement.

« Tu es vraiment très douée Quinn... tu devrais envisager la photographie comme une possibilité pour ton avenir » déclare Hiram avec beaucoup de fierté.

Rachel regarde son amie avec un mélange d'étonnement, de respect, de tendresse. Quinn n'arrête pas de la surprendre, le cadeau qu'elle viens d'offrir a son père représente énormément pour elle. Elle regarde la jeune fille blonde en se disant qu'elle est une des meilleurs choses qui lui soit arrivé, et qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de cette fille si surprenante, puis sourit en réalisant l'évidence, elle est déjà amoureuse de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours agréable a lire =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**J'essaye de me tenir a mon rythme de poster un chapitre par jour, parce que tant que les idées sont là, autant les explorer.**

**Prefabsprout : au départ quand j'ai imaginé Damian, il devait être hétéro et draguer Rachel, et puis j'ai changé d'avis.. ^^**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, faire l'amour avec Quinn pris une toute autre dimension pour Rachel, elle se rendit compte a quel point elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait s'abandonner a quelqu'un pour qui elle n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux. Évidement qu'elle aimait Quinn, et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle avait réussi à partager autant d'intimité avec elle. Elle ne savait pas cependant si elle devait avouer ses sentiments a son amie, leur relation était censée être purement physique, et elle se demandait comment Quinn réagirait en sachant que cela représentait beaucoup plus pour elle. Elle risquait de tout perdre, son amitié et leur intimité, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre, elle devait d'abord connaître les vrais sentiments de Quinn.<p>

Elle regarde la blonde encore submergée par l'extase de leurs ébats, Quinn est tellement belle quand elle lui fait l'amour, elle est tellement passionnée quand elle l'embrasse, tellement douce quand elle s'empare d'elle, Rachel ne peut s'imaginer faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le reste de sa vie. Rachel ne désire rien d'autre que d'être a la merci des caresses de la blonde, elle veux la sentir sur elle, en elle, elle veux voir encore le bonheur sur le visage de son amie quand elle atteint l'orgasme, c'est la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ai jamais vu.

Quinn lui attrape de nouveau les lèvres, joue avec sa langue le long de son cou sachant parfaitement ou appuyer son baiser pour provoquer une vague de désir chez elle. La blonde est avide du corps de Rachel, elle l'embrasse, le lèche, le mord, elle est toujours envahie de la même passion qu'elle a ressenti dans l'après midi.

Rachel gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Quinn s'emparer d'elle, elle voudrait pouvoir retenir son plaisir plus longtemps, mais le doux va et vient de la langue de Quinn entre ses cuisses la transporte littéralement. Elle tire sur la chevelure blonde quand elle sent son corps se raidir a nouveau prisonnier de son plaisir.

« Mon dieu Quinn... comment tu fait pour me donner autant de plaisir »

Quinn lui sourit, viens déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui répond « je crois que j'aime tout simplement ce que je te fais... »

« Continues d'aimer ça alors ! »

« promis... tu es tellement belle Rach... je pourrais te faire l'amour toute la nuit »

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause quand même... c'est la 4ème fois en deux heures » répond la brunette en riant légèrement.

« Je sais... mais je te désire tellement que quand je commence a t'embrasser je ne peux plus m'arrêter »

« Ton désir serait-il accentué par ta jalousie ? » demande Rachel en la taquinant

Quinn regarde Rachel en haussant les sourcils « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Je parle de ta réaction de cet après midi» lui répond la brunette dans l'espoir que Quinn se dévoile.

Quinn est confuse que Rachel ai remarqué que sa réaction n'avait pas été tout a fait normal pour une amie, mais elle refuse d'admettre qu'elle avait été jalouse.

« J'ai réagi comme toute amie se doit de réagir » déclare t-elle dédaigneuse

Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner « Oui tu as tout a fait raison... je pense que Mercedes aurait réagi exactement comme toi... et qu'elle m'aurait plaquée contre un lavabo dans les toilettes pour me faire l'amour »

« Peut être pas la dernière partie en effet » lui répond la blonde embarrassée

Quinn plante son regard dans celui de Rachel, elle voudrait lui dire qu'elle ne veux pas la partager, qu'elle veux que Rachel reste sienne, que d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre la regarder ou pire encore la toucher la rend malade, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Elle se contente de regarder Rachel et de lui sourire tristement.

« Tu compte vraiment sortir avec lui ? » demande Quinn nerveusement

Rachel remarque la tristesse qui envahit Quinn, elle voudrait la rassurer, lui dire que Damian est gay, qu'il ne l'intéresse pas, et que même si il était hétéro il ne l'intéresserait pas plus parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'elle, mais elle n'est pas prête a avouer ses sentiments sans savoir ce que ressent vraiment Quinn. Et pour le découvrir elle a un plan.

« Pourquoi ? » questionne Rachel

Quinn baisse les yeux avant de répondre timidement « parce que je ne veux pas perdre notre intimité... et que j'imagine que le jour où tu seras avec quelqu'un, ce qui se passe entre nous n'existera plus... et... »

Ne laissant pas Quinn finir sa phrase, Rachel viens se blottir dans les bras de son amie « Pour l'instant je suis ici avec toi et c'est ça qui compte... et n'oublie pas que tu doit toujours te faire pardonner en me laissant dormir dans tes bras »

Quinn resserre ses bras sur le petit corps blotti contre le sien, elle embrasse tendrement le front de son amie et murmure « Bonne nuit superstar »

Rachel ferme les yeux en entendant la douceur dans la voix de Quinn « Bonne nuit Quinn... »

* * *

><p>Quand Rachel se réveille le lendemain, elle est toujours dans les bras de Quinn, elle sourit a la vue de la blonde toujours profondément endormie. Elle est tiraillée entre l'envie de la réveiller avec une séance de sexe matinal ou la regarder dormir. Elle choisit la deuxième option, pouvant la contempler sans que la blonde ne le remarque. Après plus d'une demi heure de contemplation, elle décide d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner, elle dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de la blonde pour ne pas la réveiller et murmure de manière presque inaudible « Je t'aime ».<p>

La blonde se retourne quand elle sent Rachel quitter ses bras et le lit, mais reste profondément endormie.

Dans la cuisine, Rachel trouve un mot de ses papas qui l'informe qu'ils sont partis au marché aux légumes, mais est ravie de trouver que du café frais. Elle est contente d'avoir un moment toute seule pour réfléchir a ce qu'elle ressent pour Quinn, et pour mettre au point son plan pour savoir si la blonde ressent la même chose qu'elle. Elle attrape son téléphone et compose rapidement un message

_Bonjour c'est Rachel...je suis consciente que ma demande est inhabituelle car on se connaît a peine, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide_

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reçoit un message en retour

_**laisse moi deviner... ta petite amie ?**_

Elle sourit a la réponse du jeune homme

_Quinn n'est pas ma petite amie... mais oui tu as raison il s'agit bien d'elle_

_**Dis moi juste ce que je doit faire**_

Rachel explique alors son plan en détail au jeune homme, puis décide d'apporter une tasse de café a Quinn pour pouvoir se blottir a nouveau dans ses bras.

Quinn ouvre les yeux et découvre l'absence de Rachel, elle est frustrée de se réveiller et de ne pas voir la petite brune a côté d'elle, mais sa frustration se dissipe instantanément quand elle entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et l'odeur du café embaumer la pièce.

« Bonjour toi » déclare Quinn en lançant un sourire éclatant a la brunette

« Coucou... bien dormi ? » lui répond Rachel en lui rendant son sourire et en venant s'asseoir sur le lit

« Comme un bébé... j'ai cru que cette fois ci c'est toi qui t'était enfuie » continue Quinn en venant poser sa tête sur les genoux de Rachel.

Rachel sourit et commence a caresser la chevelure blonde posée sur ses genoux et lui répond presque malgré elle « cela n'arrivera jamais »

* * *

><p>Quand elle rentre chez elle, Quinn trouve sa mère assise sur le canapé, un verre de Chardonnay a la main, en grande conversation téléphonique. Lorsque sa mère la voit, elle met fin a sa conversation et invite sa fille a la rejoindre.<p>

« Je voudrais qu'on discute Quinnie » lui dit Judy de manière très calme.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« De la proposition de ton père »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller vivre a San Fransisco, fin de la conversation » déclare Quinn sèchement en commençant a se relever

« Quinnie... s'il te plaît... » supplie Judy

« Je n'ai rien a dire sur le sujet » lui répond sa fille tout aussi sèchement

« Et bien tu pourrais argumenter un peu plus, et m'expliquer les raisons de ton refus »

« Ma vie est ici, mes amis sont ici... je n'ai pas envie de partir »

« Et Rachel... » dit doucement Judy

Quinn relève la tête vers sa mère surprise d'entendre le prénom de son amie « Oui et Rachel bien sur, je te l'ai dit... mes amis sont ici »

Judy passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et essaie d'avoir une attitude détendue malgré la conversation qu'elle s'apprête a avoir avec sa fille. « Quinn ma chérie... crois moi... cette conversation va être bien plus pénible pour moi que pour toi... mais je crois que c'est important que nous en parlions »

« De quoi tu parles ?» demande Quinn vraiment surprise

Judy secoue la tête nerveusement, elle boit une gorgée de son verre de vin puis prend une profonde respiration. « Ma chérie... je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère exemplaire dans le passé, mais quand j'ai décidé de quitter ton père je me suis jurée que mes filles seraient ma priorité... »

« Et ? » demande Quinn de plus en plus intriguée

« Et... est ce que toi et Rachel êtes plus que des amies ? » demande Judy a demi voix

Quinn reste muette devant la question de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais imaginer avoir cette conversation avec elle, le côté catholique pratiquant de sa famille ne l'incitait pas vraiment a parler de ce genre de choses. Elle hésite quelques instants puis répond dans un bégaiement « non... non bien sur que non... on est amies »

Judy remarque la confusion de sa fille et ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui ment, elle caresse le bras de Quinn, puis lui demande plus doucement « Quinnie... c'est important pour moi de savoir... je ne dit pas que je vais comprendre ou être d'accord... mais c'est important que tu soit honnête »

Devant l'insistance de sa mère Quinn commence a s'énerver « Il n'y a rien a comprendre maman, Rachel est mon amie, et je n'ai pas a te donner de détails sur la nature de notre relation»

« Quinnie s'il te plaît... »

« Pourquoi c'est important pour toi de savoir ce genre de choses ? En quoi ça concerne le fait d'aller a San Fransico ou pas ? Tu veux m'éloigner d'elle c'est ça ? » demande Quinn sanglotante

« Non Quinn... c'est important pour moi de savoir si tu es... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... afin de savoir si oui ou non je peux te laisser vivre a côté de l'homophobe hypocrite qu'est ton père... je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il te fasse plus de mal ! C'est pour te protéger de lui Quinn » répond Judy

Quinn est touchée par les propos de sa mère, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sent aimée et protégée par elle, si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt que sa mère tiendrai ce discours, elle aurait sûrement penser que cette personne délirait. Elle est fière de la femme qu'elle est devenue depuis qu'elle a quitté son père.

« Il y a quelque chose entre Rachel et moi maman... mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... et je préférerais ne pas en parler»

« Oui... tu as raison... je crois que moi aussi je ne suis pas tout a fait prête » répond Judy embarrassée, puis rajoute « mais je serais prête un jour a en parler je te promets... et merci pour avoir été honnête avec moi »

Quinn prend sa mère dans ses bras et lui répond « merci a toi maman»

* * *

><p>Rachel rejoint Damian dans le couloir juste avant la répétition du Glee Club, elle veux être sûre de son plan et que le jeune garçon se souvient de tous les détails.<p>

« N'oublies pas, elle doit penser que c'est ton idée de chanter avec moi » lui dit la brunette avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... je sais exactement ce que j'ai a faire, tu me l'as répété au moins 10 fois depuis ce matin » répond le jeune homme en riant légèrement

« Je suis en quelque sorte une perfectionniste... la voilà... je te laisse » dit Rachel l'embrassant sur la joue certaine que Quinn le verrait

Quinn prend le bras de Rachel et l'emmène dans la salle de répétition « je rêve ou tu viens de l'embrasser ? »

Rachel sourit ravie « sur la joue Quinn... je l'ai embrassé sur la joue pour l'encourager »

« mouais » rétorque la blonde

Elles s'installent l'une a côté de l'autre et Quinn caresse doucement la main de Rachel avec l'extrémité de ses doigts. Rachel se tourne doucement vers elle et lui chuchote « ne commence pas... ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment là »

Quinn se contente de lui sourire comme seule réponse.

Will Shuester et Damian entre dans la salle en même temps, tout le monde regarde le jeune garçon avec étonnement, se demandant qui il peux bien être, a part Rachel qui lui envoie un immense sourire et Quinn qui croise les bras en soufflant.

« Okay les gars... je voudrais vous présenter Damian... il était un de nos adversaires a New-York et viens d'emmenager a Lima... je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit » déclare Will

Tout le monde lance un vague salut Damian, Finn dévisage le jeune garçon avec un air jaloux, il n'aime pas beaucoup avoir de la concurrence au sein du Glee Club, et si le garçon chante vraiment bien, il risque de faire des duos avec Rachel et ça Finn ne le conçoit pas. Kurt le dévisage avec plus d'intérêt même sous le regard jaloux de Blaine

« Je ne fait que regarder » déclare Kurt doucement pour rassurer son petit ami

Et Quinn le regarde avec de la haine dans les yeux, si elle pouvait le désintégrer sur place elle ne se gênerai pas pour le faire.

« Bonjour tout le monde... donc je m'appelle Damian » commence le jeune garçon timidement « quoi de mieux pour vous dire bonjour que de chanter Hello de M Lionel Richie » continue t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance « et qui de mieux que la merveilleuse Rachel Berry pour m'accompagner ? » finit il en tendant la main en direction de la brunette.

« Si c'est un fan de Berry, autant le virer tout de suite... on a vu ce que le dernier de ses fans a fait » déclare Santana

« Santana … cool» répond M Shuester pour calmer la jeune latina

Quinn et Finn commencent a voir rouge en voyant Rachel se lever pour aller rejoindre le jeune homme.

Damian prend la main de Rachel et commence a chanter en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux, il fait exactement ce que la jeune brunette lui a demandé, ils se sourient mutuellement de manière complice et vraiment heureux de chanter ensemble. Rachel remarque que Damian a une voix rauque mais puissante, et qu'il fait un remarquable partenaire.

Quinn regarde la scène ivre de rage et de tristesse, elle a l'impression que Rachel lui échappe, et que bientôt elle ne sera plus qu'une amie parmi les autres, elle retient ses larmes pour ne pas se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, et parce qu'elle ne veux pas ruiner la prestation de Rachel, car malgré sa jalousie, elle veut écouter Rachel chanter.

Finn ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se produire devant lui, il est complètement hors de lui de voir la brunette chanter avec un autre garçon que lui, et surtout de la voir aussi heureuse de chanter avec lui.

Lorsque la chanson arrive a sa fin, Damian caresse la joue de Rachel en lui souriant tendrement, ils chantent la dernière phrase ensemble '' I Love You'' en se regardant dans les yeux.

S'en est trop pour Finn qui se lève brusquement et va bousculer le jeune homme « ne touche pas ma petite amie ! »

Rachel est horrifiée par le comportement de Finn, elle se met entre les deux jeunes garçons et menace Finn de son index « Je ne suis plus ta petite amie Finn ! Quand est ce que tu va le comprendre ! Et si tu t'en prend encore une seule fois a lui, je t'assure que tu aura affaire a moi ! »

Quinn se lève a son tour, lance un regard rempli de tristesse a Rachel, puis dit a Finn en passant devant lui « t'as compris Finn, faut pas toucher au nouveau chéri de Rachel.. » puis sort précipitamment de la salle.

« Je sent que l'arrivée de Mister Hello va être réjouissante » lance Santana en tapant dans ses mains avec un grand sourire

Rachel se précipite en dehors de la salle pour essayer de retrouver Quinn, ce n'était pas vraiment les réactions qu'elles avait prévu en élaborant ce plan, elle voulait rendre Quinn jalouse a nouveau, mais pas lui faire de la peine. Elle retrouve la jeune fille blonde dans les toilettes, pleurant contre un mur.

« Va t'en Rach s'il te plaît »

« Quinn... qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« S'il te plaît... laisse moi »

Rachel s'approche de la blonde et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, elle s'approche pour l'embrasser mais Quinn la repousse « Non Rachel arrête... ne fait pas ça »

Rachel se sent tellement mal d'être la cause du chagrin de Quinn, et que celle ci la repousse, elle regrette d'avoir mis au point ce plan stupide. Elle est sur le point d'avouer a Quinn qu'elle est amoureuse d'elle, mais la blonde reprends la parole.

« Je crois qu'on doit arrêter ça Rachel »

« Quoi ? Arrêter quoi ? »

« Notre petit arrangement, notre amitié améliorée, appelle ça comme tu veux, mais on doit arrêter » répond Quinn en faisant des gestes de la mains

« Non ! » crie Rachel « pourquoi ? »

Quinn la regarde dans les yeux puis déclare « parce que ça me semble évident que tu es prête a t'investir a nouveau avec quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas correct de continuer »

« Damian ne m'intéresse pas Quinn ! » répond la brune avec un sanglot dans la voix

« peu importe, que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un, alors autant arrêter maintenant... tu avais raison depuis le début, ce n'était pas une bonne idée... » répond la blonde en sortant.

Rachel est désemparée, elle se maudit d'être aussi stupide d'avoir penser que Quinn pouvait ressentir la même chose qu'elle, pour Quinn ce n'était qu'un petit arrangement comme elle l'avait dit. Elle laisse éclater ses larmes et hurle entre deux sanglots ''Je te hais Quinn Fabray''

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous avais prévenu que tout n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît =)<strong>

**J'ai repris la chanson que Rachel a chanté avec Jesse parce que je la trouvais adaptée pour mon histoire. **

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas a laisser vos commentaires et pourquoi pas vos envies ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Apparement mon dernier chapitre était trop méchant...:( **

**En même temps c'est pas le pays des bisounours lol, et on parle quand même de Quinn Fabray, son seul moyen de défense est l'attaque, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec celui ci =) **

* * *

><p>Rachel est désemparée, elle se maudit d'être aussi stupide d'avoir penser que Quinn pouvait ressentir la même chose qu'elle, pour Quinn ce n'était qu'un petit arrangement comme elle l'avait dit. Elle laisse éclater ses larmes et hurle entre deux sanglots ''Je te hais Quinn Fabray''<p>

Rachel sursaute quand elle entends une voix derrière elle qui lui répond « Tu sais bien que c'est faux ». Elle se retourne vers la voix familière et continue de laisser couler ses larmes « Je suis une idiote ! Je suis la plus grande idiote que le monde ai jamais connu »

Damian s'approche d'elle et la prends dans ses bras « non tu n'es pas idiote... tu es amoureuse, c'est différent »

« Elle ne m'aime pas... je n'étais qu'un arrangement pour elle... » lui dit la brunette entre deux sanglots

Damian est sceptique en entendant les paroles de sa nouvelle amie, il est certain que Quinn est amoureuse de Rachel, il a vu la façon dont elle la regarde, il avait vu la jalousie de Quinn a la librairie, il avait tout de suite senti que ces deux là s'aimaient.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est exactement passé Rachel ? » demande t-il pour essayer d'y voir clair

Rachel lui raconte toute la scène qui s'est déroulée juste quelques minutes plus tôt, elle lui raconte la façon dont Quinn l'a repoussée quand elle a voulu l'embrasser, la décision de la blonde de mettre fin a leur intimité. Rachel lui raconte combien elle s'est sentie blessée par les paroles de son amie, qu'elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter a chaque mot de Quinn.

« Tu devrais peut être tout simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle, je pense que ça serait plus simple » lui dit Damian pour essayer de la rassurer

« Quoi ? Après ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Sûrement pas ! Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser d'avantage ! » lui répond Rachel énervée

Rachel regarde l'expression de Damian, elle sait qu'il voudrait l'aider, mais rien ne peut l'aider, elle a perdu Quinn pour de bon. Elle se sent proche du garçon, elle le connaît a peine, mais c'est un peu comme si elle se découvrait un grand frère, et c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un maintenant qu'elle n'a plus Quinn.

« Je suis désolée pour la réaction de Finn » lui dit elle avec un sourire gêné

« Rachel Berry, tu es un bourreau des cœurs, qu'on se le dise ! » répond Damian dans l'espoir de la faire rire « et puis je suis assez crédible dans mon rôle de beau gosse hétéro non ? »

« mais ta crédibilité va en prendre un coup... on est dans les toilettes des filles »lui répond t-elle en riant

« Tu ferais mieux de sortir tout de suite alors... avant que quelqu'un me voit et que je soit compromis » ajoute t-il sur le ton de la conspiration

Damian est content d'avoir réussi a faire sortir Rachel des toilettes et de l'avoir fait rire. Maintenant il doit comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Quinn, mais problème majeur, comment fait on quand on est nouveau pour retrouver quelqu'un ici. Une petite idée germe dans son esprit.

Il retrouve un jeune homme adossé a son casier.

« Tu es Kurt n'est ce pas ? » demande Damian plutôt embarassé

« Oui c'est Kurt, et je suis Blaine, son petit ami » répond Blaine avant que Kurt n'ai pu répondre.

« Oh... désolé, mais Rachel ne m'a parlé que de Kurt, donc je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître ton nom... Quoi qu'il en soit, est ce que vous savez ou je peux trouver Quinn ? »

Kurt le dévisage pendant quelques instants puis déclare « Quinn ? Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas ce genre de gars »

Damian rit légèrement « en effet tu as bien pensé... mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler a Quinn... c'est pour ça que je la cherche »

« Et bien je peux essayer d'arranger ça » lui répond Kurt

Il envoie un texto a Mercedes, qui elle même envoie un texto a Santana, qui envoie un texto a Quinn.. une dizaine de texto plus tard Quinn est localisée.

« Elle est sous les gradins du terrain de football » déclare Kurt triomphant

Damian est assez impressionner par le réseau qui se met en place juste pour trouver une personne « Vous faites toujours ça ici ? Je veux dire n'importe qui peut savoir où vous êtes en moins de 5 minutes ? »

« Non... juste le Glee Club... on est comment dire... en quelque sorte connectés... tu comprendras par toi même plus tard » lui répond Kurt en souriant.

« Merci pour l'aide... merci a vous deux » déclare Damian, en prenant bien soin de ne pas froisser Blaine. C'est son premier jour ici, il a déjà deux ennemis jurés autrement dit Finn et Quinn, il ne veux pas en avoir un troisième.

Lorsqu'il arrive sous les gradins, il retrouve Quinn assise contre un pilier qui jette des cailloux sur des cibles invisibles. Il ne sait pas comment entrer en contact avec elle, il se dit que l'humour est toujours la meilleure solution.

« Je suis plutôt doué a ce jeu » déclare t-il les mains dans les poches

Quinn ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Damian viens s'asseoir à côté d'elle « je veux te parler »

« je n'ai pas envie de parler... encore moins avec toi... et estimes toi heureux d'être sous la protection de Rachel, sinon tu ne serais déjà plus là » déclare Quinn en lui lançant un regard noir

« Woow... je veux juste te parler Quinn...pas déclencher une guerre » lui répond t-il un peu inquiet

Quinn le fusille littéralement du regard « Tu ne veux pas déclencher de guerre ? Mais tu l'as déjà déclencher la guerre ! Tu crois que tu peux débarquer ici et me voler tout ce que j'ai sans que je réagisse ? De quelle planète tu débarque ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien volé Quinn » répond t-il plus doucement

Quinn sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes, elle voudrait se contrôler, surtout devant lui, ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir son chagrin, mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle hurle en sanglotant :

« Si ! Tout m'as tout volé ! Tu m'as volé Rachel elle était a moi et tu me l'a volée, tu m'as volé mon bonheur, tu m'as volé mes rêves, tu m'as volé mon avenir ! Et tu te permets de venir te pavaner devant moi et me dire que tu veux me parler ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ! Tu n'auras jamais Rachel tu entends, Rachel était à moi, tu ne la comprendras jamais comme je la comprends... jamais »

Damian a enfin la réponse qu'il attendait, bien sur il était quasiment sur que Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel, mais il préférait s'en assurer. Mais bien qu'il ai eu sa réponse, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne veux pas trahir Rachel, et considère que ce n'est pas a lui de révéler les sentiments de Rachel pour Quinn, mais il sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose, sinon ces deux là ne vont jamais se retrouver.

« Quinn...Je ne t'ai pas volé Rachel, je suis gay »

Quinn le regarde ébahie, elle ne sait pas si il est sérieux ou si il veux juste faire diversion. Il baisse légèrement la tête et Quinn comprends qu'il est sérieux « Quoi ? Tu es gay ? Mais c'était quoi votre numéro du grand amour tout a l'heure ? De toute façon ça ne change rien... que ce soit toi ou un autre, mais c'est toi qui m'a fait comprendre qu'un jour j'allais la perdre »

Damian sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, si il ne donne pas un début d'explication a Quinn, elle ne fera jamais machine arrière.

« mon dieu ce que vous pouvez être pénibles les filles vous savez ça ! » déclare t-il excédé puis reprends plus normalement « Rachel m'a demandé de faire ce numéro... elle voulait te rendre jalouse »

« pourquoi Rachel aurait voulu me rendre jalouse ? » demande Quinn surprise

« J'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire ? »

Quinn essaie de comprendre ce que Damian viens de lui dire, si Rachel voulait la rendre jalouse, c'est qu'elle tiens a elle, que peut être elle ne l'a pas perdue complètement, elle reprend un peu espoir même si elle sait qu'après ce qu'elle lui a dit tout a l'heure, cela va être dur de se faire pardonner.

* * *

><p>Rachel rentre chez elle en claquant la porte, elle entre dans la cuisine comme une furie, en marmonnant des mots qu'elle seule comprends, elle prend une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, boit une gorgée et la repose violemment sur le plan de travail devant elle. Tellement absorbée par sa colère, elle ne remarque pas Leroy qui est entré dans la cuisine alarmé par la tornade Berry qui sévi.<p>

Rachel lève les mains en l'air et déclare a voix haute ''un arrangement ! Rachel Berry n'est pas un arrangement !''

Leroy n'a jamais vu sa fille aussi énervée, il a l'habitude de subir les foudres et les caprices de la petite diva, mais ce qu'il voit est complètement différent, Rachel est hors d'elle, il tente maladroitement d'ouvrir un dialogue « mauvaise journée ma puce ? »

Rachel viens se blottir immédiatement dans les bras de son père « ooooh papa... je suis qu'une idiote »

« tu es certainement beaucoup de choses ma puce... mais idiote n'en fait pas partie crois moi » répond son père en lui caressant doucement le dos « tu veux en parler ? C'est Quinn n'est ce pas ? »

Rachel regarde son père surprise, comment pouvait il savoir qu'il s'agissait de Quinn, elle hoche la tête, incapable de mentir a son père.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« je ne crois pas que je puisse t'en parler »

« je t'en prie ma puce... ton père et moi savons très bien ce qui se passe entre vous... »

Rachel se détache de l'étreinte de son père, comment ça ils savent ? Elle sent ses joues rougir de honte que ses pères puissent savoir pour elle et Quinn. Elle demande timidement « comment ça vous savez ? Qu'est ce que vous savez au juste ? »

« on a été adolescents aussi, et on sait encore reconnaître quand deux personnes flirtent ensemble, et il est évident que vous deux vous vous tourniez autour... alors que s'est il passé ? » répond son père

Rachel soupire de soulagement et répond « rien papa... ce n'est pas très important »

« Comme tu veux ma puce...viens je veux te montrer quelque chose » déclare son père, en la tirant par les épaules.

Il l'emmène devant la photo que Quinn lui a offert pour son anniversaire, la photo est accrochée sur un grand mur blanc dans le salon, pas de cadre, juste un sous-verre pour ne pas dénaturer la photo

« Tu l'a accrochée... elle est vraiment magnifique cette photo » déclare Rachel en se collant un peu plus contre son père

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ma puce... on dit que toute la beauté d'une photo réside dans l'amour du photographe... »

* * *

><p>Quinn est devant son ordinateur depuis une demi heure quand elle comprends que Rachel ne va pas se connecter ce soir, elle a tellement besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer, de lui dire tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête, elle décide de lui envoyer un mail.<p>

_Rachel, _

_J'ai besoin de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis a peu près sûre que tu ne vas pas apprécier le procédé, mais j'ai besoin de te l'écrire ce soir... parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas te regarder en face demain, ni tous les autres jours. _

_Hier quand je suis rentrée a la maison, j'ai eu une conversation plutôt étonnante et déroutante avec maman, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai senti que ma mère tenait a moi et qu'elle ferait tout pour me protéger, c'est elle qui a engagé la conversation, elle m'a parlé de toi... de nous...elle n'a porté aucun jugement, m'a dit qu'elle serait là qui que je soit ou quoi que je soit, cette conversation m'a déroutée, parce qu'elle m'a demandé la nature de notre relation et que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité... tout comme je n'ai pas eu le courage de te la dire... parce que je ne l'avais pas encore réalisée... _

_Être avec toi était facile... on ne se posait pas de questions... et je pense que j'ai pris notre intimité pour acquise... Oui j'étais jalouse... parce que tu étais mienne et que j'étais tienne... parce que c'était juste nous deux et que c'était simple... parce que faire l'amour avec toi était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour moi... et parce que faire l'amour avec toi était une promesse implicite d'être toujours là... _

_J'ai paniqué Rach... j'ai eu peur de te perdre... j'ai eu peur de perdre la seule personne qui sait lire en moi, qui me comprends mieux que moi même, la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour moi même quand on n'était pas encore amies, j'ai eu peur de tout perdre... J'aime ce que je suis avec toi, parce que je suis enfin moi même, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un rôle pour être appréciée, je n'ai pas besoin de la reconnaissance des autres tant que toi tu es là._

_J'ai paniqué parce que tu es plus qu'une amie... parce que dormir en te tenant dans mes bras est une des plus belle choses au monde... parce que chacun de tes baisers me fait me sentir importante... parce que tu me fait sentir importante... parce que quand tes yeux se posent sur moi je ne me sent pas comme une perdante... parce que quand tu m'embrasses je me sent aimée... parce que quand tu me fait l'amour j'ai l'impression d'être précieuse... _

_J'ai paniqué parce que tu es Rachel Berry... ma superstar... qu'un jour tu seras une grande vedette et que je ne serai toujours que moi..._

_J'ai paniqué parce que j'ai réalisé qu'un jour tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui te fera te sentir comme toi tu me fait sentir... J'ai paniqué parce que j'ai pensé que JE ne pouvais te faire sentir comme toi tu me fait sentir... Mais je ne me suis pas donné la chance d'essayer, ou d'y croire... _

_Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuses pour avoir été aussi stupide... c'est juste une explication... je ne veux pas te perdre Rach... S'il te plaît... dis moi juste que je ne t'ai pas perdue entièrement... Tu es, avec Beth, la raison qui me donne envie d'être meilleure... Tu es mon tout... _

_Q... _

Rachel est toujours devant son écran quand elle reçoit une notification de mail. Elle sait que c'est Quinn, elle voudrait ne pas le lire mais ne peux pas s'en empêcher. Elle lit le message de Quinn plusieurs fois, oscillant entre sourire et larmes, elle pourrait se jeter dans les bras de Quinn si elle était a côté d'elle.

Quinn est sur le point d'éteindre sa messagerie quand elle voit ''**Rachel Berry vient de se connecter'' **elle attends quelques minutes espérant une réponse a son message, puis enfin elle reçoit quelques mots de Rachel

**Tu as raison sur deux choses : 1) je n'apprécie pas le procédé. 2) tu n'as aucune excuse pour ton comportement**

**tu m'as vraiment blessée Quinn... **

_Si tu savais a quel point je regrette... _

**Je sais que tu regrettes... et non tu ne m'as pas complètement perdue...**

Quinn ne prend même pas la peine de déconnecter son ordinateur, a peine après avoir fini de lire la réponse de Rachel, elle est déjà dans le salon avec ses clés en mains, elle s'arrête juste pour dire a sa mère « j'ai besoin de voir Rachel, c'est urgent, je te promets que je suis là dans une demi heure »

Sa mère n'a pas le temps de répondre que déjà Quinn est en train de démarrer sa voiture.

Quand Leroy va ouvrir la porte, il n'est pas surpris de voir Quinn a une heure aussi tardive, il savait que les deux jeunes filles ne pourraient pas rester fâchées très longtemps.

« Bonsoir papa L... j'ai besoin de parler a Rachel... je vous promets que je ne serais pas longue »

« J'ai pensé que tu serais là bien plus tôt »

« Parfois je suis longue a la détente » répond Quinn qui avait déjà commencer a monter les escaliers

Leroy retourne vers son mari avec un grand sourire « j'adore cette fille tu sais ça »

« oui je le sais mon chéri... je crois que tu as du me le dire a chaque fois qu'elle est venue ici » lui répond son mari en l'embrassant sur la joue

Quinn frappe doucement a la porte de la chambre de Rachel puis l'ouvre délicatement, elle trouve Rachel toujours assise devant son ordinateur en train de relire le mail qu'elle lui a envoyé. Les deux jeunes filles se regardent gênées et intimidées.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » demande Rachel pour rompre le silence

« Je voulais te voir... te parler... j'avais besoin d'être en face de toi pour te dire certaines choses »

« Quinn... ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai répondu que je te pardonne » répond Rachel sur la défensive

« Je sais... j'ai été stupide oui... mais Rachel... je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal... » elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer « depuis le premier jour où tu m'as embrassée a mon anniversaire et même avant, pendant ma leçon de chant, je me suis mentie... j'ai me suis convaincue que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était qu'une attirance physique... parce que c'était plus simple pour moi de le penser... plus facile pour supporter le jour où tu ne voudrais plus de moi... parce que c'était évident pour moi qu'un jour je redeviendrai juste ton amie... et c'était insupportable d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre te regarder, te toucher, t'aimer... »

Quinn caresse la joue de Rachel tendrement puis continue « c'était insupportable parce que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu ne voudrais personne d'autre que moi... comment j'aurais pu le deviner Rach ? Comment j'aurai pu deviner que ton numéro avec Damian était juste un moyen de me rendre jalouse ? »

Rachel baisse la tête honteuse d'avoir eu recours a ce stratagème, elle dit doucement « il t'en a parlé ? »

« Oui... et je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier pour l'avoir fait » Quinn relève le menton de la brunette afin de voir les magnifiques yeux marrons « Je t'aime Rachel... tu n'as jamais été un arrangement... tu ne seras jamais un arrangement et je vais tout faire pour te le prouver a partir d'aujourd'hui »

Rachel place ses bras autour du cou de la blonde « Je t'aime aussi Quinn... »

Leur baiser est plus doux que tous les précédents baisers qu'elles ont partagées, il est long, tendre et rempli d'amour. Elles ont du mal a se séparer lorsque Quinn entend son téléphone qui sonne pour lui rappeler qu'elle devrait déjà être rentrée. Elle sourit a la brunette « je suis en retard... Bonne nuit superstar... » et dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Rachel qui répond aussitôt « Bonne nuit mon héros... »

* * *

><p><strong>j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre... et maintenant comment va se passer leur relation ? Vous le saurez bientôt =)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici la suite =)**

**Désolée mais hier j'ai eu un repas de famille et je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre.. **

**J'ai été un peu plus loin dans certaines scènes, j'espère que cela ne dérange personne et que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

><p>Rachel attend Quinn devant son casier, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire depuis hier soir, la déclaration de Quinn, leur baiser tellement tendre, elle a besoin de la voir et de savoir ce qu'il en est exactement de leur relation. Est ce qu'elles sont officiellement un couple ? Est ce qu'elles vont se cacher ou plutôt se montrer a l'école ? Toutes les questions que Rachel n'a pas pu lui poser hier soir par manque de temps. Elle la voit se rapprocher, elle porte une magnifique robe blanche en dentelle, un bandeau dans les cheveux qui dégage son visage radieux, elle avance avec tellement de grâce vers la petite brunette que celle ci est submergée de désir. Rachel se mord instinctivement la lèvre et se dit qu'elle a beaucoup de chance d'être aimée par la plus jolie fille qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Quand Quinn arrive a son casier, la brunette la tire par le bras et l'emmène vers le placard du concierge.<p>

Elle referme la porte sur elles, et se saisi des lèvres de Quinn avec passion, elle glisse sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Quinn, comme une demande pour beaucoup plus. La blonde ouvre alors un peu plus la bouche pour laisser la langue de Rachel s'y engouffrer, elles se dégustent et se redécouvrent. Leurs langues se connaissent et s'harmonisent tout de suite, mais les sensations sont différentes.

Rachel saisi un sein de la blonde dans une main, par dessus la légère robe et commence a le caresser doucement avec son pouce, puis le pétrit de toute sa main, provoquant un gémissant chez Quinn.

Rachel glisse ensuite lentement sa main le long des côtes de la blonde, caresse sa cuisse tout en soulevant sa robe, elle réussit a glisser sa main dans la culotte humide de Quinn et lui murmure entre deux baisers « J'ai tellement envie de toi... mon dieu... tu es trempée »

Quinn gémit en sentant la main de Rachel sur son sexe, elle l'attire plus a elle en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle baise ses lèvres, son cou, elle joue avec sa langue sur l'épaule de Rachel, a l'endroit qu'elle connaît si bien, accentuant le désir de la brunette, elle sent les doigts de Rachel jouer lubriquement contre elle mais elle a besoin de plus, elle a besoin que Rachel la prenne maintenant « Rach s'il te plaît... » déclare t-elle dans un souffle. Elle sent alors un doigt entrer en elle, puis un deuxième, Rachel commence par un doux va et vient puis accélère en sentant l'excitation de son amie, elle utilise son pouce pour frotter le clitoris de Quinn qui gémit de plaisir en disant son prénom. Entendre son prénom dans les gémissements de Quinn est la plus belle chose qu'elle n'a jamais entendu. Rachel maintient le rythme qui satisfait sa petite amie, en mettant parfois un plus de pression, elle sent le corps de Quinn se raidir et se resserrer sur ses doigts, elle aime sentir ses doigts prisonnier a l'intérieur de Quinn pendant que celle ci délivre son orgasme. Elle regarde le visage de la blonde rayonnant de plaisir, retire doucement sa main et l'embrasse tendrement « Bonjour beauté »

« Wooow... je veux que tu me dises bonjour comme ça tous les jours » déclare Quinn toujours haletante.

« Je crois que je pourrais te prendre au mot » lui répond Rachel souriante

« Je croyais que tu voulais garder certains principes... comme pas de sexe dans un lieu public ? » ironise Quinn

« C'est très excitant en fait » lui répond Rachel en lui mordant la lèvre

« Tu crois qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps ? » demande Quinn en lui rendant son sourire, elle aussi a envie de toucher Rachel, d'entrer en elle, de la sentir jouissante.

« Oui je pense... mais je voudrais qu'on parle en fait »

« Ooh... agréable façon de commencer une conversation » répond Quinn avec un clin d'oeil

Rachel rit légèrement puis se reprend « je suis sérieuse... je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est de nous ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on s'affiche mais je ne veux pas non plus être un sale petit secret pour protéger ta réputation... Je t'aime Quinn et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es a moi, mais je ne dirais rien sans que tu soit d'accord »

Quinn lui sourit plutôt gênée « Je t'aime aussi Rach... et tu n'es pas un sale petit secret, loin de la... et ma réputation est vraiment la dernière chose qui me préoccupe, je suis la fille qui est tombée enceinte a 16 ans et même pas de son petit ami donc... »

Rachel la coupe « pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mais ? »

« Mais... c'est nouveau pour nous deux d'être un couple... même si on partageait une intimité avant, on étaient pas vraiment ensemble, et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter à ça, le fait d'être en couple avec toi... je veux en profiter juste toutes les deux pour l'instant »

« Je comprends... » réponds Rachel en baissant les yeux visiblement déçue

« Hé bébé... regarde moi... » lui dit Quinn en lui relevant la tête « Je t'aime... je n'ai pas honte de nous... je veux juste qu'on s'habitue a nous avant... »

Rachel lui lance un magnifique sourire « Tu m'as appelé bébé... j'aime ça... oui tu as raison, je crois qu'il faut d'abord qu'on s'habitue a nous »

* * *

><p>« Rachel ? Tu m'écoutes ? »<p>

« Hein... quoi ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as depuis ce matin ? Tu es complètement ailleurs ! » lui répond Kurt agacé que son amie ne soit pas plus attentive

Rachel regarde une jeune fille blonde un plateau a la main qui se dirige vers eux, elle ressemble a un ange dans sa robe en dentelle. « Excuse moi Kurt... qu'est ce que tu disais »

« Je te disais de ne pas t'enflammer a propos de ton nouveau coup de cœur »

Elle regarde Kurt avec surprise, est ce qu'il est au courant pour elle et Quinn ? Décidément elles sont si peu discrètes que tout le monde s'en aperçoit pense t-elle. Au fur et a mesure que Quinn se rapproche, elle a envie de dire a Kurt qu'elle est amoureuse, et que ses conseils sur ne pas s'enflammer ne servent a rien, puisque c'est déjà trop tard, son cœur est déjà complètement enflammé par Quinn. Mais comme Quinn préfère attendre, elle se racle la gorge et tente de prendre un air sérieux.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Kurt ? Je n'ai aucun coup de coeur »

« Rach... je te connais, dès que tu chante une chanson d'amour avec un garçon tu en tombe amoureuse, souviens toi de ton béguin pour M Shuester... on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu gère parfaitement tes émotions. »

Mais de quoi Kurt parle t-il, elle n'a pas chanté avec Quinn depuis longtemps, et Quinn n'est de toute évidence pas un garçon « Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes Kurt... tu pourrais peut être m'éclairer un peu »

Kurt se penche vers elle et lui déclare sur le ton de la confidence « il est gay... Damian est gay »

Rachel éclate de rire en réalisant que Kurt parle de son plan plutôt catastrophique de la veille « Je sais que Damian est gay Kurt »

« Ooh... d'habitude tu es plutôt la dernière a être au courant des choses donc... je voulais juste te prévenir... d'ailleurs ça a beaucoup chamboulé Finn tu sais »

Blaine qui ne voulait pas intervenir dans ce genre de conversation pose sa main sur le bras de Kurt pour lui indiquer qu'il ne devrait pas parler de Finn, mais il sait que rien n'arrêtera son petit ami. Quinn s'installe avec eux au même moment, ne pouvant détourner son regard de la petite brunette qui lui sourit, elle entend la fin de la conversation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Finn ? » demande t-elle

« Il est chamboulé par le duo de Rachel et Damian d'hier » répond Kurt en compatissant pour son frère par alliance

« Il n'a aucune raison d'être chamboulé ! Je ne suis plus sa petite amie ! » déclare Rachel agacée

« Je sais Rachel... mais tu sais qu'il t'aime toujours et ce n'est pas facile pour lui » dit doucement Kurt en regardant Blaine pour trouver un peu de soutien, mais l'ex Warblers secoue la tête pour lui indiquer de se taire.

« C'est lui qui a quitté Rachel sur un coup de tête le jour de mon anniversaire, il n'a qu'a s'en prendre qu'a lui ! » lance Quinn qui commence a ne plus aimer la tournure de la conversation

« Je sais... » répond Kurt énervé que personne ne soit sensible a ce que Finn peut ressentir, il enchaîne pour détourner la conversation « d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée Quinn hier ? Pourquoi tu as quitté la salle ? Et pourquoi Damian te cherchait ? »

Quinn réfléchit a une excuse qui pourrait satisfaire la curiosité du jeune homme, mais rien ne semble se former dans son esprit, c'est finalement Rachel qui répond a sa place « Elle avait des nausées, et j'ai demandé a Damian d'aller chercher quelque chose a l'infirmerie pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'il la cherchait »

Kurt lève un sourcil et regarde la blonde avec suspicion « Ne me dit pas que tu es encore enceinte ? »

Quinn et Rachel éclatent de rire en partageant un sourire « Non... je t'assure que ce n'est physiquement pas possible Kurt » répond Quinn plus détendue

Lorsqu'elles sont enfin seules Rachel pose sa main sur le bras de Quinn « Hey... je ne ressens plus rien pour Finn... il finira par se lasser »

Quinn est émerveillée de voir que sa petite amie la connaît aussi bien, elle a bien essayer de cacher sa jalousie pendant la conversation, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le considérer toujours comme un rival, elle sourit tendrement a Rachel « J'aime que tu me connaisses aussi bien... »

* * *

><p>Damian attends les deux jeunes filles devant le casier de Rachel avant de rejoindre l'ensemble du Glee Club dans la salle de répétition. Il a peine le temps de saluer les deux jeunes filles que déjà une blonde le prend dans ses bras et lui plaque un énorme baiser sur la joue<p>

« Merci merci merci... tu fait officiellement partie des personnes que j'aime le plus » lui déclare Quinn complètement euphorique

« Tu m'en vois honoré » lui répond Damian un peu gêné par tant d'effusion, il regarde Rachel et lui demande « elle est toujours comme ça ? »

Rachel hoche la tête pour confirmer avant de déclarer « et je suis pire encore... je vais te donner un câlin maintenant » puis se jette dans les bras de Damian tout juste libérés de l'étreinte de Quinn.

« Ce que j'aime cette nouvelle école » déclare Damian en riant

Ils entrent tous les trois dans la salle des répétitions en riant et en se souriant, ce qui ne manque pas d'échapper a Finn qui voit rouge a nouveau de voir Rachel aussi proche du jeune garçon, même si Kurt lui a affirmé qu'il ne craignait rien, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Comment Kurt peut être aussi certain que Damian n'est pas intéressé par Rachel après tout ? Vraiment blessé par leur duos de la veille, Finn a préparé quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui pour la diva, une dernière chance de la reconquérir.

« M Shue... je voudrais dire quelques mots si vous le permettez » déclare Finn en se levant

« Bien sur Finn... je t'en prie » lui répond Will en lui laissant la place au centre de la pièce. Le jeune professeur a toujours laissé ses élèves s'exprimer, c'est important pour lui que chacun se sente libre de se confier a ses camarades.

Finn se place au milieu de la salle, il essuie ses mains moites le long de son jean, regarde la jeune brunette assise en face de lui entourée de Quinn et Damian, il commence nerveusement

« Rach... je sais que je n'ai pas été le petit ami parfait... que j'ai parfois été négligeant ou pas assez attentionné, mais j'ai toujours été honnête et sincère avec toi »

Quinn commence a se raidir sur sa chaise, elle se demande ce que Finn va pouvoir encore inventer pour tenter de séduire sa petite amie, elle écoute la suite en tentant de se contenir.

« Je me suis comporté comme un idiot hier quand je t'ai vu chanter avec lui » Finn accompagne ses paroles avec un geste de la main pour designer Damian puis continue

« J'ai été jaloux sur le moment... mais je sais que je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux... parce que je sais que toi et moi sommes destinés a être ensemble... je suis celui a qui tu as donné ta virginité et tu ne peux pas nier que cela compte pour toi... »

Quinn est prête a bondir de sa chaise mais elle sent la main chaude et rassurante de Rachel sur son bras, elle se ressaisit aussitôt et pose sa main sur celle de la brunette.

Santana sourit jusqu'au oreilles, elle se demande jusqu'à quel point Finn va se ridiculiser, elle attends la suite du discours impatiemment

« Je sais qu'on a traversé une période difficile... mais on est fait pour être ensemble...je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes toujours... donc... »

Finn s'approche un peu plus près de la diva, sors quelque chose de sa poche, puis pose un genou a terre juste devant elle. Il ouvre une petite boîte carrée qui contient une bague « Rachel Barbra Berry... veux tu devenir ma femme ? » déclare t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Santana se retient de pouffer de rire, elle se demande combien de temps Quinn va pouvoir se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, même si Quinn ne lui a jamais parlé de sa relation avec Rachel, il y a un moment qu'elle a remarqué que ces deux là avait dépassé le stade du simple flirt, elle jubile quand elle voit Quinn pousser violemment Finn qui se retrouve assis par terre.

« écoutes moi bien imbécile... je vais te le dire une seule fois... arrête d'harceler ma petite amie, parce que je te promets que tu vas le regretter ! Rachel est avec moi, et tu ne fait plus partie de l'équation depuis longtemps ! Tu m'as entendu Hudson ? Si tu approche encore une fois Rachel, je fait de ta vie l'enfer sur terre ! »

Rachel est envahie d'émotions différente, elle est fière que Quinn ai réussi a déclarer qu'elle était sa petite amie, elle est en colère contre Finn pour la mettre dans l'embarras devant tout le monde mais elle est aussi triste de voir a quel point le garçon est malheureux, elle n'aime pas être a l'origine de cette peine.

Finn regarde Quinn puis Rachel, il tente de comprendre ce que viens de lui déclarer la jeune fille blonde, mais son esprit est embrouillé.

« Quoi ?... Non... c'est pas possible... Rachel et pas gay... et toi non plus d'ailleurs... je suis sortie avec vous deux... vous ne pouvez pas être lesbienne je le saurais... »

Santana ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la parole « je t'en prie Finn... c'est moi qui ai pris ton pucelage, et je suis on ne peut plus lesbienne ! »

« Ouch Finn... les 3 seules filles du lycée que tu as approché sont toutes les trois lesbiennes... je crois qu'il faut que je te donne quelques cours » déclare Puck sans se rendre compte a quel point cela affecte son ami

« STOP » crie Rachel « Vous n'avez pas a le traiter de cette façon » elle s'approche de Finn et pose un genou a côté de lui « Finn... je suis désolée que tu souffres autant de notre séparation... mais nous ne sommes pas déstinés a être ensemble... je suis avec Quinn... et je comprends que cela puisse être perturbant pour toi... mais ce n'est pas de ta faute... tu ne m'as pas rendue gay, ni Quinn... tu as beaucoup de choses a offrir Finn, mais pas a moi... j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux comme Quinn me rend heureuse... »

« Comment peux tu être avec Quinn ? Est ce que tu as oublié tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Comment tu peux être aussi naïve Rachel » déclare Finn rempli de tristesse

« Ce qui s'est passé entre Quinn et moi dans le passé est entre Quinn et moi... c'est a nous de régler ça et a personne d'autre... je ne laisserai jamais personne juger la sincérité de ses sentiments... c'est a moi seule d'en juger » lui répond Rachel en se relevant. Elle retourne s'asseoir a côté de sa petite amie, prend la main de Quinn dans la sienne et dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça... » lui déclare t-elle la voix remplie d'émotions.

* * *

><p>Quinn est encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, les paroles de Finn l'ont touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle sait qu'elle a été horrible avec Rachel dans le passé, et que les deux jeunes filles n'ont jamais vraiment parlé de leur passé tortueux ensemble. Elle se sent tellement coupable d'avoir fait subir a Rachel toutes ces humiliations, elle sait que Rachel lui a pardonné, parce que la petite brunette a une incroyable capacité a pardonner aux gens, surtout a elle, mais elle ne se le pardonne pas. Elle voit l'icône de sa petite amie devenir verte.<p>

_Coucou bébé_

**coucou mon héros... tu as encore été héroïque aujourd'hui en déclarant devant tout le monde que je suis ta petite amie... je te remercie... tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente pour moi...**

_Je me suis laissée emportée... mais tu avais raison... j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que la merveilleuse Rachel Berry est a moi_

**Je le suis... **

_A propos de ce que Finn a dit... tu sais notre passé... _

**Quinn... je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps... **

_Je sais que tu m'as pardonné... mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... je t'ai fait tellement de mal Rachel... si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais_

**Et moi je ne voudrais pas que tu revienne en arrière... on a une histoire compliquée c'est vrai... mais c'est le fondement de nos sentiments... **

_Mais je t'ai fait tellement de mal... _

**Oui Quinn tu m'as beaucoup blessée dans le passé... mais moi aussi je t'ai blessée en tentant de te voler Finn... et puis tu n'es plus cette personne... tu es peut être la personne qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est vrai... mais tu es aussi celle qui me donne le plus de bonheur... **

_Je t'aime... _

**Bien sur que tu m'aimes... je suis irrésistible non ? **

… _(rires)... oui tu l'es... pour preuve... deux déclarations en deux jours... j'ai un peu peur pour demain... on dit jamais deux sans trois... =)_

**Oh mon dieu pitié non... je ne pourrais pas gérer une nouvelle crise émotionnelle !**

_Moi non plus !_

**Je peux te demander quelque chose Quinn ?**

_Bien sur... tout ce que tu veux_

**promets moi de ne pas être trop méchante avec Finn... c'est un gentil garçon... et ça me fait de la peine de le savoir malheureux a cause de moi... **

_Je vais essayer...je ne peux pas complètement le blâmer... si je t'avais perdue je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire pour te reconquérir... _

**Déjà ne me demande pas de t'épouser en public... c'est certes très romantique mais très embarrassant... **

_Noté... =)_

**Tu ne paniques pas ?**

_Pourquoi est ce que je devrais paniquer ?_

**Parce que j'ai parlé de mariage... et...**

_et ?... j'ai toujours voulu me marier... un vrai mariage d'amour je veux dire... pas comme celui de mes parents..._

**et... rien... je suis épuisée par toutes ces émotions... bonne nuit mon héros**

_Bonne nuit Rach... _

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue qu'aprés avoir regardé le dernier Glee je ne pouvais pas écrire autre chose que ça =)<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite. **

**J'ai reçu plusieurs messages me disant qu'il manquait un peu de piquant sexuellement parlant... j'aime le côté soft, mais j'aime aussi lire des relations plus détaillées... Donnez moi votre avis et j'en tiendrai compte **


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos commentaires... =)**

**Je préfère préciser a l'avance que ce chapitre contient des scènes de violences verbales et physiques... **

* * *

><p>« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »<p>

« Plus que sûre... » déclare Quinn en baisant le front de Rachel

Les deux jeunes filles entrent dans la résidence Fabray où Judy prépare le dîner. Elle entend la porte d'entrée qui se ferme les voix des deux jeunes filles qui se rapprochent de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Judy » dit Rachel très poliment

« Bonjour Rachel... c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir » répond la maman de Quinn

Rachel sourit de manière crispée, elle espère qu'après ce que Quinn s'apprête a lui dire elle sera toujours la bienvenue, et que ce la ne changera pas l'opinion que Judy a d'elle.

« Maman... je voudrais te parler... est ce que tu pourrais venir avec nous dans le salon s'il te plaît ? » demande Quinn très timidement.

Judy s'attendait a avoir cette conversation depuis le jour où elle a demandé a Quinn la nature de sa relation avec Rachel, mais n'est pourtant pas certaine de pouvoir y faire face. Elle essaie d'être ouverte d'esprit pour sa fille mais 40 ans de pratique catholique stricte ne s'efface pas aussi vite.

Judy s'installe dans un fauteuil alors que les deux jeunes filles s'emparent du canapé. Elles se regardent toutes les trois un peu tendues. Rachel encourage Quinn en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Maman... l'autre jour tu m'as demandé la nature de ma relation avec Rachel...et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais... »

Judy acquiesce de la tête et invite Quinn du regard a continuer

« En fait... Rachel et moi... on est ensemble... c'est ma petite amie » finit Quinn en scrutant les réactions de sa mère.

Judy se racle la gorge « je ne peux pas dire que ce soit une surprise...mais l'imaginer et l'entendre sont deux choses complètement différentes... je vous remercie de votre honnêteté les filles... mais je pense que je ne suis pas prête a continuer cette conversation... je vous appelle pour le dîner...et bien entendu a partir de maintenant, je tiens a ce qu'il y ai une politique de porte ouverte »

« Quoi ? Rachel et moi avons déjà passé des heures dans ma chambre avec la porte fermée sans que cela te dérange » râle Quinn

« Oui... mais c'était avant que Rachel soit officiellement ta petite amie... » répond Judy le plus calmement possible, avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa cuisine.

« Et bien je pense que ça c'est plutôt bien passé » déclare Rachel en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Quinn

« Je viens de dire a ma mère que je suis gay et que j'ai une petite amie » dit laconiquement Quinn en venant se coucher juste a côté de Rachel

« Je suis fière de toi mon héros » lui répond Rachel en venant lui embrasser la joue « je crois que mes pères se doutent de quelque chose aussi... enfin l'autre jour papa L m'a parlé de nous avoir vu flirter »

« Mon dieu... c'est pas Leroy qui m'inquiète... papa H va me faire vivre un calvaire dès qu'ils vont savoir !»

Rachel rit devant l'expression apeurée de sa petite amie « papa H t'adore... ça va bien se passer »

Rachel vient se caler contre l'épaule de petite amie et commence a lui embrasser le cou langoureusement « Non Rach... s'il te plaît... », la brunette est amusée du ton mi suppliant mi désireux de Quinn « On est obligées de laisser la porte ouverte bébé... » Rachel se ressaisi et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres « oui tu as raison je suis désolée... »

« Rach... »

« Oui... »

« Merci... merci de faire ressortir le meilleur de moi » déclare Quinn très émue

« Tu es exceptionnelle Quinn... je l'ai toujours su... » lui répond Rachel en déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Sa petite amie, Quinn est sa petite amie, elle s'installe dans les bras de la blonde et repense a l'évolution de leur relation. Elle se demande a quel moment ses sentiments pour Quinn ont changés. Est ce la première fois qu'elle l'a embrassée ? La première fois qu'elles ont fait l'amour ? Quand elles sont devenues amies ? Elle a l'impression qu'elle a toujours aimé Quinn mais qu'elle n'était pas prête a se l'avouer.

Les deux jeunes filles profitent de leur étreinte après le tumulte des derniers jours quand elles entendent quelqu'un tambouriner a la porte et hurler de toute ses forces. Quinn se relève immédiatement pour regarder par la fenêtre qui est a l'origine du raffut, mais ne parviens pas depuis sa chambre a voir la porte d'entrée.

« Ouvres cette putain de porte tout de suite ! » crie une voix masculine derrière la porte

Judy est surprise d'entendre la voix derrière la porte, elle sait que si elle n'ouvre pas l'homme va ameuter tout le quartier, et elle n'a pas envie de subir les commérages des voisins. Elle ouvre a contre cœur la porte et laisse l'homme entrer.

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? » hurle l'homme qui semble éméché

Quinn et Rachel se tiennent en haut des escaliers peu rassurée par les cris et la violence dans la voix de l'homme. Quinn reconnaît son père dans l'entrée et n'est pas rassurée de le voir dans cet état.

« Russel... je crois que tu devrais revenir a un autre moment... visiblement tu as bu et je ne tiens pas a avoir une conversation avec toi dans ces conditions » dit calmement Judy a l'homme qui se tient devant elle

« Tu vas me répondre et maintenant ! Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Vous ne venez pas avec moi a San Fransisco ? Tu es encore ma femme et Quinn est ma fille... vous ferez ce que je vous dit tu entends ! »

« Non Russel... tu as perdu le droit de me dicter ma conduite ! Et je décide ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille ! »

« Fermes là ! » hurle Russel en levant la main prêt a gifler Judy

« Papaaaaaaaaa... non... » hurle Quinn en dévalant les escaliers suivie par Rachel.

Russel regarde les deux jeunes filles qui arrivent dans l'entrée. Il reconnaît tout de suite Rachel, ce qui accroît sa colère.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Depuis quand la progéniture de deux dépravés sexuels est autorisée a être dans ma maison ? »

Rachel est blessée par les propos du père de Quinn, elle sait que Russell Fabray est homophobe, mais l'entendre parler de ses pères de cette façon la touche plus que cela ne devrait.

«Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça! Rachel est ma petite amie et je suis libre de voir qui je veux !» répond Quinn en défiant son père.

Quinn n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sent la main de son père s'abattre sur sa joue, elle vacille sous la puissance de la gifle. Rachel vient se placer aussitôt entre Quinn pour protéger la jeune fille.

« Monsieur Fabray... sauf votre respect, je pense que vous devriez partir avant de faire des choses que vous regretterez. » lui dit Rachel en lui lançant un regard noir rempli de haine.

« Tu me dis a moi de partir de chez moi ? » répond Russell en faisant un pas vers Rachel « tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es qu'une aberration de la nature... tu as été élevée par deux pervers et maintenant tu viens chez moi pervertir ma fille ! Les gens comme vous on devrait les enfermer ou les exterminer ! » continue le père de Quinn de plus en plus menaçant en s'approchant de Rachel.

« STOP » crie Judy qui vient s'interposer entre son mari et la jeune brunette « ce n'est plus chez toi ici Russell, et je reçois qui je veux chez moi ! Je t'interdit de parler de Rachel de cette façon! Rachel est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée a cette famille ! Alors maintenant sors de cette maison avec que je n'appelle la police ! »

« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! » aboie Russell en attrapant Judy par les épaules. Quinn et Rachel entendent un bruit sourd quand la tête de Judy percute le sol. S'en est trop pour Quinn qui se jette sur son père avec une haine qui effraie Rachel.

« Sors d'ici ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains si tu ne sors pas d'ici ! » hurle Quinn en martelant la poitrine de son père qui recule surpris par la violence de sa fille. Rachel se met a genou a côté de Judy pour vérifier que celle ci est toujours consciente. Judy lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle va bien et l'implore du regard de venir en aide a sa fille. Rachel voudrait retenir Quinn mais la jeune blonde est remplie d'une telle rage que sa force est décuplée, elle continue de frapper son père a la poitrine qui finit par quitter la maison effrayé par ce qui viens de se passer.

Rachel verrouille aussitôt la porte et appelle la police et une ambulance pendant que Quinn s'occupe de sa mère toujours allongée sur le sol.

Rachel et Quinn sont dans la salle d'attente pendant que Judy se fait examiner par un médecin, la jeune fille blonde est allongée sur deux chaises, sa tête repose sur les genoux de Rachel qui lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. Rachel est toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé, elle a demandé a ses pères de venir la rejoindre, elle a besoin de leur présence et de leur amour inconditionnel, et puis elle ne sait pas comment désamorcer la situation avec Quinn ou avec Judy, elle se sent coupable pour tout ce qui est arrivé, si Russell ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la maison peut être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

« Rach... » dit Quinn avec un sanglot dans la voix

« Chuuuut... ne dit rien... » lui répond la brunette, sachant que Quinn s'apprête a lui présenter des excuses pour le comportement de son père, mais Quinn se relève et regarde Rachel dans les yeux.

« Si...j'ai besoin de le dire... je suis tellement désolée... » continue Quinn en sanglotant

Rachel prend la jeune fille blonde dans ses bras et la serre de toutes ses forces « C'est rien... tu n'as pas a être désolée...tu n'as rien fait de mal »

« Mais il a été tellement méchant avec toi ! Ce qu'il t'a dit... je ne lui pardonnerai jamais »

« ça va aller ma puce... ne t'inquiètes pas...ton père ne me connais pas et ne connais pas mes papas... ce qu'il peut dire ne m'atteint pas » lui répond Rachel pour tenter de réconforter sa petite amie. Mais elle lui ment, les paroles de Russell sont toujours présentes dans son esprit, elle se sent pour la première fois de sa vie ''anormale'', rien ne pourra effacer les paroles de Russell Fabray. Elle réalise combien il a du être difficile pour Quinn de grandir avec un homme tel que lui, et l'attitude de Quinn les années passées lui reviennent a l'esprit. Les humiliations que la jeune fille blonde lui a fait subir, les noms dégradants dont elle l'a affublée, le mépris et la haine que Quinn affichait a son égard, elle retrouve dans cette attitude toute la haine de Russell Fabray et cela lui glace le sang.

Elle voudrait pouvoir ne pas y penser parce que la Quinn dont elle est amoureuse n'est définitivement pas la même personne, mais son esprit est envahi de ces souvenirs douloureux.

Le médecin qui est venu prendre en charge Judy s'approche des deux jeunes filles « Votre mère n'a rien de sérieux Quinn... mais je préfère la garder en observation pour la journée et la nuit parce que le choc qu'elle a reçu a la tête est assez violent » déclare t-il

« Est ce qu'on peux la voir ? » demande Quinn

« Bien sur... je vais vous conduire a sa chambre » répond le médecin souriant

Les deux jeunes filles entrent dans la chambre de Judy qui leur sourit en les voyant. Elle est un peu embrouillée par les analgésiques que les médecins lui ont donné pour calmer son violent mal de tête. Quinn s'assoit sur le bord du lit de sa mère et lui prend la main, elle regarde le visage de sa mère marqué par sa chute.

« je suis désolée maman » lâche Quinn en pleurant

« Ooh Quinnie... tu n'as pas a être désolée ma chérie... ce n'est pas de ta faute » lui répond sa mère avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix. Judy tend la main vers Rachel « et ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus Rachel... »

Rachel s'approche alors du lit de la femme blonde et lui prend la main les yeux larmoyants.

« En fait c'est a moi de te présenter des excuses Rachel... pour l'attitude du père de Quinn... j'espère que tu sais que je ne pense pas du comme lui... tu es une jeune fille extraordinaire Rachel et Quinn a beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie... je suis fière de vous deux les filles, et je vous promets que je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais vous blesser de n'importe quelle façon » déclare Judy en regardant tour a tour sa fille et sa petite amie.

« Merci Judy... mais vous n'avez pas a vous excusez pour l'attitude de quelqu'un d'autre... en fait je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez dit dans la maison... quand vous avez pris ma défense » lui répond Rachel des larmes toujours dans les yeux

« Je le pensais Rachel... tu es ce qui est arrivé de mieux a cette famille... grâce a toi Quinn est heureuse... et grâce a toi j'évolue moi aussi... je suis fière que tu soit la petite amie de ma fille »

« Merci... » éclate Rachel en lui donnant un câlin. Tout ce qu'elle a ressenti dans la salle d'attente se dissipe avec les paroles de Judy, elle n'a plus peur, peur de ses souvenirs, peur de la haine qu'elle a vue dans le regard de Quinn quand elle a attaqué son père, elle n'a plus peur.

Le médecin entre dans la chambre a la recherche de la jeune brunette « Rachel... vos papas sont là... »

Rachel hoche la tête et s'apprête a sortir de la chambre pour aller a leur rencontre, mais elle sent la main de Judy qui la retient « j'aimerais les rencontrer Rachel si cela ne te dérange pas »

« Bien sur... je vais aller les chercher » lui répond la brunette dans un sourire

Rachel se précipite dans les bras de ses pères et laisse enfin sortir toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à présent pour être forte pour Quinn.

« Ma chérie... tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demande Leroy très inquiet

Rachel leur explique toute la scène, elle leur explique la peur qu'elle a ressentie, la façon dont elle s'est sentie impuissante sous les insultes du père de Quinn. Elle leur raconte comment Quinn et Judy l'ont défendue, comment Quinn a réussi a faire reculer son père en le martelant de coups. Les deux hommes tentent de la réconforter, malgré la colère qui s'empare d'eux.

« Ma chérie... on est là maintenant.. comment va Quinn ? Et sa maman ? » demande doucement Leroy

« elle voudrait vous rencontrer » leur répond Rachel

« Bien sur... on va aller la saluer » répond Hiram bouleversé par ce qui est arrivé a sa fille

« Bonjour Madame Fabray... je suis Hiram Berry et voici mon mari Leroy » déclare le plus grand des deux hommes en tendant la main a la jeune femme allongée.

Leroy va directement vers Quinn et l'entraîne dans un câlin « tu n'as rien chaton ? »

Quinn sourit en entendant le surnom que Leroy lui donne, elle hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle va bien « vous ne m'avez pas appeler chaton depuis la journée au lac » lui répond t-elle.

« C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que Rachel soit jalouse » lui murmure t-il a l'oreille avant de coller un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour... appeler moi Judy je vous en prie » répond la mère de Quinn en tendant la main en retour a l'homme devant elle. « les filles... vous voulez bien me laisser seule avec les papas de Rachel s'il vous plaît ? » demande Judy sur un ton presque suppliant.

Les deux jeunes filles sortent dans le couloir pour laisser leurs parents discuter tranquillement. Rachel s'approche de Quinn et vient se blottir dans ses bras, elle regrette tellement d'avoir ressenti autant de peur a l'égard de sa petite amie « je t'aime Quinn... et je promets que personne ne m'empêchera de t'aimer... »

Quinn ressert ses bras sur la brunette rassurée par ses paroles « Je t'aime aussi Rachel.. »

« Je voudrais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé avec mon mari » commence fébrilement Judy, mais elle est rapidement interrompue par Hiram « Rachel nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé... nous vous remercions pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle » déclare t-il sur un ton très neutre « mais vous comprenez qu'on ne puisse pas laisser passer ce genre de choses... j'ai l'intention de porter plainte contre votre mari... et si jamais il s'approche encore une fois de ma fille je m'occuperai de lui personnellement » continue t-il plus agressif

« je suis tout a fait d'accord avec vous... j'ai moi aussi l'intention de faire quelque chose pour éloigner Russell des filles... je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas comme lui... je l'ai peut être été, ou j'ai cru que je l'étais, mais je vois a quel point votre fille est merveilleuse, je suppose que cela provient de l'éducation qu'elle a reçu et de l'amour que vous avez su lui donner... quoi qu'il en soit... aujourd'hui Rachel nous apporte beaucoup a ma fille et moi même, c'est pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que vous l'empêchiez de continuer a fréquenter Quinn » répond Judy

« Ce n'est pas notre intention Judy » répond Leroy avec un sourire timide « nous aimons beaucoup Quinn également... c'est une jeune fille surprenante... »

« oui elle l'est... » répond Quinn en riant légèrement « je voudrais vous demander si cela ne vous dérange pas de vous occuper d'elle pendant que je suis hospitalisée, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule a la maison » reprend elle

« Vous n'avez même pas a nous le demander... » lui déclare Leroy chaleureusement « je suis désolé que l'on se soit rencontrés dans ces conditions, mais j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion d'apprendre a nous connaitre » finit Hiram

« Avec grand plaisir... je pense que vous avez beaucoup a m'apprendre sur comment gérer un couple d'adolescentes »

« Elles sont enfin ensembles ? » demande Leroy tout excité

« Oui... elle m'ont annoncé la nouvelle dans la journée » lui répond Judy avec un grand sourire

* * *

><p>« Les filles... vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre dans le salon s'il vous plaît ? » lance Hiram dans les escaliers en direction de l'étage<p>

Quinn et Rachel s'exécutent aussitôt et rejoignent les deux hommes qui sont visiblement prêt a avoir une conversation sérieuse avec les deux adolescentes.

Leroy se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre et commence doucement « les filles... ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui risque de se reproduire dans l'avenir... je voudrais que vous soyez préparées a ce genre de situation. Hiram et moi avons subi les mêmes choses quand nous étions adolescents et même pendant notre vie d'adultes... ce genre de réaction est due a la peur de l'inconnu... la différence effraye... mais je veux que vous sachiez que nous serons là pour vous épauler et vous soutenir... et qu'il est important de ne pas laisser passer ce genre de choses »

Hiram regarde sa fille puis Quinn, et prend les mains des jeunes filles « Quinn... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi parce que cela viens de ton père... mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton père que tu doit accepter ce comportement.. Est ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

Quinn hoche la tête et serre la main de Hiram dans la sienne « Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qu'il a dit a propos de vous deux et de Rachel... » déclare t-elle larmoyante

« Et moi je suis désolée que ton père ai un esprit aussi étriqué... tu sais que nous t'aimons beaucoup... nous serons là pour toi exactement comme pour Rachel... tu peux venir te confier a nous si tu en ressent le besoin » reprend le père de Rachel

« Merci... cela représente beaucoup pour moi » reprend Quinn en regardant Rachel

« Parfait... Quinn nous avons préparé la chambre d'amis pour toi ce soir » déclare Leroy

« Quoi ? Depuis quand Quinn dors dans la chambre d'amis ? » rouspète Rachel

« Depuis que vous deux vous êtes enfin décidé a être ensemble » répond Leroy ironiquement

Quinn et Rachel se sourit devant la facilité avec laquelle les pères de Rachel parle de leur situation, cependant Rachel n'a pas envie de laisser Quinn dormir toute seule après la journée qu'elles ont vécues.

« Est ce qu'on peut faire une exception pour ce soir ? » demande t-elle implorante

« Ok... juste ce soir... parce que les conditions sont particulières... mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il y aura certaines règles qui vont être mises en place les filles » répond Hiram tentant d'être intimidant, mais la seule réaction qu'il suscite est un fou rire de son mari et des deux jeunes filles.

Quinn s'installe a côté de Rachel et viens poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la jeune brunette, elle sait que Rachel a beaucoup souffert des propos de son père, mais ne sait pas comment atténuer ce sentiment. C'est finalement Rachel qui prend la parole la première

« Quinn... je suis désolée pour cet après midi... quand nous étions a l'hôpital pendant un moment j'ai eu peur... j'ai repensé à la personne que tu étais avant et j'ai eu peur... j'ai eu peur que tu deviennes comme ton père... je suis désolée »

« Je comprends Rach... j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose... il y a tellement de lui en moi parfois » répond Quinn tristement

« Non ! Tu n'as rien a voir avec ton père Quinn ! Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme ton père... tu n'as rien a voir avec cet homme crois moi... »

« Je l'espère... parce que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... tout comme je ne me pardonne pas ce que je t'ai fait subir dans le passé » continue Quinn

« Quinn s'il te plaît... je t'aime... et ce que tu m'apporte aujourd'hui est le plus important » répond Rachel

Quinn serre ses bras autour de la jeune brunette « non... rien n'effacera jamais ce que je t'ai fait... bonne nuit Rach... »

Rachel se sent impuissante devant la douleur de son amie, elle voudrait pouvoir la réconforter mais rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait disparaître la culpabilité de Quinn, elle ressert tout simplement son étreinte voulant laisser paraître tout son amour dans ce contact « Bonne nuit Quinn... »

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres... j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire je l'avoue... mais c'était un chapitre important dans le développement de leur relation. <strong>

**A bientôt =) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Je n'arrive pas a croire que vous êtes aussi nombreux a suivre cette histoire... c'est tout simplement génial de savoir que vous appréciez. **

**Merci Doupi pour ta review, je suis aussi une de tes lectrices/fan et j'attends d'ailleurs la suite de tes aventures, et si certains de mes lecteurs ne connaissent pas Doupi, je vous conseille d'aller lire ses écrits. **

**Merci Pylia pour ta review sur les dialogues juste, c'est assez difficile d'écrire pour plusieurs personnages, de cerner la psychologie de chacun, et je suis ravie de voir que je m'en sors pas trop mal =)**

**J'ai complètement réécris ce chapitre hier parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite, il était a l'origine beaucoup plus dramatique mais j'ai pensé que nos deux héroïnes ont besoin d'un peu de calme, cela change un peu le cours de mon histoire, mais pas tant que ça... et puis c'est ça écrire en ligne, tenir compte des avis des uns et des autres... =)**

* * *

><p>Quand Rachel se réveille, elle trouve un lit vide et froid, Quinn n'est déjà plus a côté d'elle, elle ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un long soupir. Elle voudrait pouvoir soutenir d'avantage Quinn mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle prend une douche rapide et descend prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, elle ne trouve que Hiram assis devant une tasse de café.<p>

« Où sont Quinn et papa ? » demande t-elle la voix cassée

« Quinn voulait aller à l'hôpital de bonne heure pour voir sa mère » lui répond son père en l'embrassant sur la joue

« Ooh...elle ne m'a rien dit » continue la brunette sans cacher sa décéption

« Est ce que tout va bien entre vous ? » demande Hiram en ayant une idée de la réponse

« Je ne sais pas... c'est assez bizarre depuis hier »

« ma chérie... Quinn traverse un moment difficile... je sais que cela a été dur pour toi d'entendre les paroles de cet homme, mais c'est encore plus difficile pour Quinn, parce qu'elle l'aime, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise il restera son père... »

« je sais papa... c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment l'aider... »

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ma chérie... »

« Papa... il y a certaines choses que je ne vous ai jamais dit a propos de Quinn... et hier d'une certaine façon je l'ai abandonnée... je ne la regardais plus de la même façon, et je m'en veux tellement »

« Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi... c'est un moment difficile pour vous deux... dépêche toi de te préparer je vais te conduire au lycée avant d'aller voir la police »

« Tu doit vraiment faire ça papa ? Je veux dire... peut être que le père de Quinn a compris et qu'il ne recommencera pas... »

« Non Rachel, c'est important d'aller jusqu'au bout... on ne peut pas laisser passer ça je suis désolé »

Rachel baisse la tête, consciente que son père a raison, mais cela lui déchire le cœur de devoir porter plainte contre le propre père de sa petite amie. Elle s'installe dans la voiture, tire son téléphone de sa poche et envoie un message a Quinn.

**Je pensai te voir ce matin mais je comprends que tu ai eu envie de partir plus tôt... je suis avec toi de tout mon cœur... Embrasse Judy pour moi... Je t'aime**

* * *

><p>Quinn n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle et Leroy ont quitté la maison, elle regarde les paysages défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture en laissant ses larmes couler. Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, elle regarde machinalement l'expéditeur en sachant a l'avance qu'il s'agit de Rachel. Elle se maudit d'avoir raison, elle lit le message ce qui redouble ses larmes, elle serre les dents en refermant son téléphone en rageant contre Rachel, pourquoi faut il qu'elle soit si parfaite !<p>

Leroy regarde la jeune fille blonde assise a côté de lui complètement impuissant, il aimerait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle est en larme depuis qu'ils sont sortis de la maison, mais elle reste muette. Il n'est pas habitué aux longs et douloureux silences, Rachel est plutôt expressive et il ne sait pas comment agir avec Quinn. En arrivant sur le parking de l'hôpital il décide de provoquer une discussion.

« Quinn... chaton... parle moi » lui dit il doucement

« Je ne peux pas être avec Rachel » répond elle sans tourner la tête

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas être avec Rachel ? C'est a cause de ton père c'est ça ? »

Quinn hoche la tête en regardant toujours par la fenêtre « En quelque sorte... est ce que Rachel vous a déjà parlé de notre relation avant qu'on soit amies ? » demande t-elle fébrilement.

« Elle nous l'a vaguement expliquée oui... que vous étiez plutôt rivales et que vous vous êtes fait beaucoup de mal toutes les deux »

« Surtout moi... je lui ai fait vivre un enfer... Rachel a été mon défouloir pendant presque deux ans... deux années où je me suis comportée exactement comme mon père » reprend Quinn laconiquement

« Quinn... tu étais une gamine... on fait tous des erreurs en étant gamins... l'important aujourd'hui c'est que tu n'es plus la même personne »

« Comment vous pouvez savoir que je ne suis plus cette personne ? » Quinn le regarde avec tellement de tristesse dans les yeux que Leroy se sent envahi par toute sa peine

« Viens là chaton... je ne sais pas quelle personne tu étais... mais je connais celle que tu es maintenant, et je sais que cette personne là ne se conduirait jamais comme ça... tu doit te pardonner a toi même » lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras

« Je ne peux pas... hier... j'en ai voulu a Rachel... je lui en ai voulu que mon père me rejette a cause de ce que je suis... je lui en ai voulu d'avoir deux parents si parfaits qui l'ont toujours aimée, toujours protégée, je lui en ai voulu a tel point que j'ai cru que l'ancienne Quinn était revenue »

« Ce que tu ressent est normal... je ne t'ai jamais parlé de la façon dont j'ai rencontré Hiram n'est ce pas ? »

« Non... » répond Quinn en secouant la tête.

« Alors laisse moi te raconter a quel point toi et moi on se ressemble... Hiram et moi étions au lycée ensemble, on étaient tous les deux très populaires pas vraiment amis mais pas ennemis non plus, on n'avait juste rien en commun. Un jour il m'a surpris dans un parc en train d'embrasser un garçon mais n'a jamais rien dit a personne, il a garder ce secret pour lui et ne m'en a même pas parler a moi. Quelques mois plus tard, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui et j'ai accepté, j'ai passé une des plus belles soirées de ma vie ce soir là, il était drôle, charmant, attentionné, j'ai été séduit tout de suite par sa force, son courage, son intelligence, on peut dire qu'il m'a complètement fait tourné la tête. J'ai pensé a lui pendant des jours et des jours et cela m'a fait peur, j'ai paniqué parce que je ne comprenais les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui. J'ai alors fait la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais fait, j'ai commencé a lancer des rumeurs a son sujet, j'ai dit a tout le monde qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il m'avait dragué, et crois moi, même si c'est difficile aujourd'hui, ça l'était encore bien plus a l'époque. Toute l'école a commencé a le harceler, a l'insulter, avec moi en tête, et il n'a jamais rien dit. Il n'a jamais révélé que j'étais gay moi aussi, il a pris chaque insulte et chaque humiliation avec un tel courage que cela renforçait l'amour que j'avais pour lui, ce qui étais encore plus insupportable. Un jour, des élèves l'ont attaqué physiquement, j'étais a côté et je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt pour le garçon que j'aimais, je l'ai laissé se faire malmener par ces petites frappes, je suis rentré chez moi ce soir là avec un tel dégoût de moi même que je voulais mourir. C'est Hiram qui est venu frapper a ma porte pour me dire qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, il m'a sauvé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si il n'était pas venu. La suite est très simple, je suis tombé dans ses bras et après on a fait face a deux. On ne s'est plus quitté, et je me sent encore aujourd'hui tellement coupable pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne peux pas effacer le passé, je peux juste faire que notre présent soit le plus beau possible, et je me suis juré que je donnerai a cet homme tout mon amour pour le reste de ma vie. C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire chaque jour. Tu comprends pourquoi il est important pour Hiram et moi de ne pas laisser passer le comportement de ton père n'est ce pas ? Et quoi que tu ai fait a Rachel, je peux t'assurer que notre fille est complètement folle de toi, on ne l'a jamais vue aussi heureuse, tu l'a rend heureuse et c'est ce qui compte. Contente toi de la rendre heureuse chaque jour que vous passez ensemble, c'est la seule chose dont elle ai besoin, elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ta culpabilité ou tes regrets, elle les connaît et arrive très bien a les gérer, mais elle n'arriverait pas gérer que tu rejette son amour »

Quinn a les yeux remplis de larmes en entendant l'histoire des parents de Rachel, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'homme si gentil, doux et affectueux qui est a coté d'elle ai pu être aussi horrible dans le passé. « En tout cas je sais de qui Rachel tient son caractère » déclare t-elle amusée

« Merci Leroy... ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous m'avez dit, mais vous ne comprenez pas, je suis bien pire que ce que vous avez pu être... Rachel fait ressortir le meilleur de moi, mais aussi le pire... elle est tellement parfaite ! Comment ne pas se sentir inférieure devant elle. Elle mérite mieux que moi, mieux que n'importe qui »

« Quinn... arrête de te dévaloriser... Rachel est assez intelligente pour savoir ce qui lui convient, et elle a choisi de te donner son cœur... j'ai confiance en son jugement... Quinn tu n'es pas pire que ce que j'ai été, tu as eu le courage de te battre pour elle, ce que je n'ai pas fait a l'époque pour Hiram... Personne ne s'est jamais battu pour elle Quinn... alors si quelqu'un mérite son amour c'est bien toi... »

« C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit hier ? Vous serez toujours là pour moi ? »

« Oui Quinn... »

« Même si je ne suis plus avec Rachel ? »

« Oui... même si tu n'es plus avec Rachel... je sais que tu es confuse, mais promets moi de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, ne rejette pas Rachel parce que tu as peur de toi même, ça ne serait pas juste pour elle, pas juste pour vous deux... parle avec elle, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle attends »

« Je n'y arrive pas... »

« ça viendra chaton... je te promets »

« J'aime quand vous m'appelez chaton... »

« Et moi j'aime quand tu m'appelle papa L » lui répond le papa de Rachel tendrement.

« Rachel va vraiment être jalouse » déclare Quinn en riant.

_Flashback 4 mois plus tôt_

_Leroy, Hiram, Rachel et Quinn sont installés sur une table de pique nique au bord du lac, faisant une partie de scrabble en équipe. Rachel joue avec Hiram et Quinn avec Leroy. C'est au tour de Rachel de poser son mot, elle regarde son père et déclare fièrement, je pose le mot amour parce que je t'aime papa H, provoquant le rire des trois autres devant son attitude si dramatique. _

_Rachel fait mine de s'offusquer de leur rires mais se réjouit intérieurement de voir Quinn et ses papas aussi complices. Quinn et elle sont amies depuis deux mois, et ses papas ont tout de suite apprécié la jeune fille, au point de l'inviter a leur week end lac. Chaque année la famille Berry passe un week end près d'un lac où Hiram a demandé a Leroy de l'épouser. Personne n'a jamais été invité a partager ce moment avec eux, même pas Finn qui est pourtant le petit ami de Rachel depuis quelques temps, c'est pourquoi Rachel est ravie de voir que sa nouvelle amie est acceptée aussi facilement par ses papas. _

_« D'accord on pimente le jeu » déclare Rachel « vous devez écrire un mot qui exprime ce que vous ressentez pour votre équipier de jeu » _

_« Oh c'est pourquoi tu as écris amour ma chérie... et bien je te remercie » lui répond Hiram souriant. _

_« On doit faire ça avec les lettres qu'on a déjà ? » demande Quinn sceptique_

_« évidemment, ça serait trop facile sinon » répond Rachel pour la taquiner_

_« Bon d'accord... alors j'écris chaton... tu seras mon petit chaton dorénavant Quinn » déclare Leroy en souriant a la jeune fille blonde_

_« Je ne peux rien écrire avec mes lettres... » continue Hiram penaud « Ah si attendez... avec le A de chaton, je peux écrire talent... parce que tu es la plus talentueuse des jeunes filles ma chérie » _

_Rachel accepte le compliment avec un air de diva ce qui provoque a nouveau l'hilarité générale. _

_« Moi je ne peux écrire que papa... alors si je suis votre chaton... vous serez mon papa L » déclare Quinn en rendant son sourire au père de Rachel. _

_Rachel croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et commence a faire la moue. _

_« Vous voulez peut être que je vous laisse tous les deux... le petit chaton a son papa L... c'est ridicule » déclare t-elle faussement indignée. Elle se retrouve aussitôt entourée par Quinn et Leroy qui lui donnent un câlin en la couvrant de bisous chacun sur une joue. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, Leroy est assis sur l'herbe en regardant le lac devant lui, sa fille viens s'asseoir entre ses jambes, repose sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui dit doucement « toi aussi je t'aime papa » Leroy entoure ses bras autour du petit corps frêle de sa fille et lui répond tout aussi doucement « je t'aime aussi ma chérie » Ils ne remarquent pas Quinn qui les prends en photo au même moment. _

Fin du Flashback... aujourd'hui

Rachel erre dans les couloirs du lycée en vérifiant son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, Quinn n'a pas répondu a son premier texto et elle est de plus en plus inquiète et triste, elle sait que la situation entres elles a besoin d'être éclaircie, mais n'a aucune idée de comment faire. Elle voudrait pouvoir être avec Quinn et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tente un deuxième essai

**Juste pour te dire que je suis là... je te laisse tout l'espace dont tu as besoin mais je suis là... je ne t'abandonnerai pas... **

Elle rencontre Damian qui l'attend a son casier, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes quand elle vient se blottir dans ses bras.

« Hé... qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle ? » demande le jeune garçon inquiété par les larmes de son amie.

Rachel ne dit rien, elle a juste besoin que son ami la prenne dans ses bras et lui permette d'évacuer sa tristesse.

« Rachel.. parle moi... c'est Quinn ? Où est elle ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non... pas vraiment... Quinn ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, elle est à l'hôpital »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle n'a rien de grave ? »

« Non... enfin c'est sa mère qui est a l'hôpital... c'est une longue histoire »

Rachel ne remarque pas Santana qui les observe, la latina a été inquiétée ce matin en recevant un message de Quinn qui lui demandait de faire attention a Rachel aujourd'hui sans autre explication. Elle suit les deux adolescents vers l'auditorium et épie leur conversation.

Rachel raconte a Damian ce qui s'est passé la veille en lui faisant promettre de n'en parler a personne pas même a Quinn, elle a déjà l'impression de trahir sa petite amie en dévoilant quelque chose qui concerne sa famille, mais elle a besoin de se confier a son ami, elle a besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment.

« Ce type est vraiment un connard » déclare Damian ému par la révélation de Rachel

« Surveille ton langage, je n'aime pas la vulgarité » répond Rachel machinalement

« Désolé... »

« Ce n'est pas ça le pire Damian... le pire c'est que j'ai eu peur de Quinn... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi peur de Quinn je comprends pas... » répond Damian intrigué

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'étais pas là les deux dernières années... tu ne sais pas comment était Quinn avant...tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait... »

« Non il ne peut pas comprendre mais moi je peux » déclare Santana en s'avançant vers les deux amis.

« Santana... » dit Rachel complètement tétanisée de trouver la cheerleader devant elle

« Je vais tuer ce fils de Pute » reprend la latina en faisant face a Rachel

« Ton langage ! Ooh et puis non... appelle le comme tu veux en fait... » répond Rachel le regard abattu

Santana s'approche de la brunette et la prends dans ses bras a la grande surprise de Rachel « ce type est un crétin... » lui dit la latina a l'oreille.

« Merci Santana... je sais... » lui répond Rachel

Santana se dégage rapidement de l'étreinte de la brunette et regarde les deux amis « si l'un d'entre vous parle de moment de faiblesse, je le place sur orbite ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? » demande Rachel

« Je passais par là et je vous ai entendu parler... je suis désolée d'avoir écouter mais j'étais surprise de ne pas voir Quinn, alors quand je vous ai entendu parler d'elle j'ai tendu l'oreille » répond Santana en mentant

« Tu as tout entendu ? »

« Oui... » répond Santana en baissant les yeux « Mister Hello ne peut pas comprendre mais moi je peux... j'étais là et j'ai même participer a tout ce que Quinn t'a fait subir »

« Oh que oui que tu y a participé ! Je suis certaine que tu l'as même encouragée ! » reprend Rachel en colère

« C'est vrai... faut dire que tu étais une cible facile et que tu ne répliquais jamais »

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rabaisser les autres pour me sentir bien ! » continue Rachel

« Oui... et c'est bien là qu'est le problème minipouce... tu as toujours été si sûre de toi, si confiante, a balancer ton talent et tes ambitions a la figure de tout le monde ! Il fallait bien qu'on trouve un moyen d'exister ! »

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'humilier pour exister... ce que Quinn a fait dans le passé c'est exactement ce que son père a fait hier... les commentaires dégradants sur Myspace disant qu'il fallait me stériliser, c'est a quelque chose près ce que son père a dit » continue Rachel en éclatant en sanglots

« Pourquoi crois tu qu'on faisait ce genre de choses hein ? Pourquoi crois tu que Quinn faisait ce genre de choses ? Elle a été élevée de cette façon, dans la haine et l'intolérance, et toi tu te pavanais devant nous fièrement, parlant de tes extraordinaires papas, nous faisant sentir comme de la merde ! »

« Je n'avais aucune idée ce que vous ressentiez... » déclare Rachel surprise par les propos de Santana

« évidemment que tu n'en avait aucune idée... parce que tu as toujours pensé que le monde tournait autour de Rachel Berry ! Oui on t'a fait vivre un enfer, mais c'était pour échapper à notre propre enfer! C'était immature et puéril je suis d'accord, mais c'était notre façon d'exister »

« Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi ouverte sur ton ressenti Santana ? »

« Depuis que tu pense que ma meilleure amie est juste une réplique de son salopard de père... Quinn n'est pas comme lui et tu le sais au fond de toi... Oui elle a merdé dans le passé, mais bordel tu n'es pas toute blanche non plus ! »

Rachel est étonnée du discours de la latina, elle est vraiment la dernière personne a qui elle aurait pensé pour apaiser ses peines et ses doutes, mais ce que viens de lui dire Santana efface complètement les nuages noirs qui flottaient dans sa tête depuis la veille.

« Je vais te faire un calin maintenant Santana » déclare Rachel en s'approchant de la jeune fille

Santana recule aussitôt « Ne t'avises même pas de faire ça ! Un par siècle c'est suffisant, il faut déjà que j'aille me désinfecter »

« Les choses ne changent pas hein... » répond Rachel en souriant, sachant que Santana resterai toujours Santana quoi qu'il arrive.

« Rêves pas ! » lui répond Santana en lui rendant son sourire

« Je me demande sur quelle planète j'ai atterri... vous êtes tous complètement cinglés ici ou quoi ? Quand je pense que ça fait que 3 jours que je suis dans ce lycée » déclare Damian en regardant les deux brunes

« Et encore tu ne connais même pas un dixième de tout ce qui a pu nous arriver » répond Rachel en riant.

Santana attrape son téléphone pour envoyer un texto a Quinn

**Toi et moi faut qu'on parle !**

Leroy et Judy s'installe dans le salon des Fabray, Quinn s'efforce d'installer sa mère confortablement en voulant satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien maman ? Un verre d'eau ? Un oreiller ? N'importe quoi je vais te le chercher »

« Quinnie... je vais bien... viens t'asseoir avec Leroy et moi plutôt » répond Judy amusée par l'attitude si maternelle de sa fille

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, ce qui pétrifie Quinn et Judy, encore dans le souvenir de la dernière personne qui est venue leur rendre visite.

« ça doit être Hiram... je lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre ici... j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas Judy » dit Leroy pour rassurer Quinn et sa mère.

Quinn se précipite vers la porte d'entrée et ouvre au mari de Leroy. Il n'a pas le temps d'entrer dans la maison que Quinn se précipite dans ses bras et lui plaque un baiser sur la joue « Merci Hiram... »

« Je t'en prie... je ne sais pas ce que me vaut l'honneur de ce câlin, mais j'en suis ravi » répond t-il amusé

« Parce que vous avez fait votre fille a votre image » lui répond Quinn avec beaucoup de tendresse

Elle emmène le deuxième homme Berry dans le salon rejoindre Leroy et sa mère, et les laisses discuter pendant qu'elle disparaît dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Elle reçoit le message de Santana au même moment et y répond dans la foulée.

_Est ce que Rachel va bien ?_

**Je ne l'ai pas tuée si c'est ta question... je ne sais pas si elle va bien, mais tout a l'heure elle était en panique**

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais Santana ?_

**Ooh j'ai rien fais du tout ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle**

_Pourquoi elle était en panique ?_

**Parce que tu as été une chienne pendant deux ans !**

_elle pense que je suis toujours une chienne ?_

**Comment veux tu que je sache ce que pense le gnome ! C'est ta nana c'est a toi de lui parler !**

**Pour je ne sais quelle raison elle t'aime... **

_Merci Santana... _

**Ouais c'est ça ! La prochaine fois que tu m'obliges a être a moins de 500 mètres de Berry je te fait signer un contrat de dédommagement pour torture mentale**

Quinn sourit en lisant la réponse de Santana, elle sait que son amie ne l'admettra jamais mais qu'au fond d'elle elle aime bien Rachel.

Dans le salon, Hiram explique a son mari et Judy la déclaration qu'il a fait a la police, comment va se dérouler la procédure et ce que lui ont conseillé les autorités.

« il est préférable que vous quittiez votre maison pendant quelques temps... il pourrait revenir a n'importe quel moment, et ce n'est pas prudent tant que les choses ne se sont pas calmées » déclare Hiram en regardant Judy

« Je peux aller a l'hôtel... toute ma famille vit dans le Michigan, je n'ai personne chez qui aller ici » répond Judy consciente que le papa de Rachel a raison.

Hiram et Leroy se regardent et ont une de leur conversation silencieuse dont eux seuls ont le secret « Hors de question de vous laisser aller a l'hôtel... vous pouvez venir a la maison si cela vous convient... nous avons une chambre d'amis... et je suppose que pour quelques jours Quinn et Rachel peuvent continuer a dormir ensemble » déclare Leroy

« Je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence et celle de ma fille » répond Judy gênée par la proposition spontanée des deux hommes.

« Vous n'imposez rien du tout... On adore avoir Quinn a la maison... et on serait rassuré de vous savoir en sécurité» continue Hiram pour assurer Judy que sa présence n'est pas un problème.

« Je vois d'où Rachel tient sa gentillesse » répond Judy en rougissant légèrement « je serais ravie d'accepter votre proposition »

« Parfait... je vais prévenir Quinn de vous préparer quelques affaires » lance Leroy en se levant.

Il rejoint Quinn dans la cuisine pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, la jeune blonde lui saute dans les bras ravie que sa mère et elle emménage pour quelques jours chez Rachel, même si elle n'a aucune idée de comment rétablir le contact avec Rachel et surtout comment regagner sa confiance. Elle se décide enfin a envoyer un message a sa petite amie qu'elle a ignorée depuis le matin

_Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?_

La réponse de Rachel est quasi immédiate

**Parce je me sent vivante avec toi... **

_Je suis parfois stupide...j'agis avant de réfléchir...mais je te jure que je m'efforce chaque jour d'être meilleure pour toi... pour nous_

**Je sais Quinn... tu n'as pas a être meilleure... il n'y a rien que je veuille changer en toi... **

_Pourquoi faut il que tu sois si parfaite ?_

**Je ne le suis pas et tu le sais... j'essaie juste de laisser parler mon cœur**

_Tu me manques... je suis désolée d'être partie si tôt ce matin... _

**Je ne t'en veux pas... j'aurai aimé avoir un baiser... vu que maintenant notre intimité est limitée... =(**

_Juste un baiser ?_

**Non... j'ai tellement besoin de te retrouver Quinn... de nous sentir a nouveau connectées**

_Moi aussi Rach... _

**Ce n'est pas la seule raison je l'admets... j'ai très envie de toi... je n'arrive pas a me calmer depuis que je suis passée devant ce satané placard ce matin !**

_Est ce que tu es en train de faire ce que je pense que tu fait ?_

**Ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...(yeux qui roulent)**

_Je parle d'essayer de commencer une séance de sextos_

**Est ce que ça te dérange ?**

_NON ! Mon dieu non... seulement ce n'est absolument pas le bon moment crois moi... mais garde cette idée dans un coin de ta jolie petite tête_

**Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour moi non plus... mais tu me rend dingue je n'y peux rien... **

_j'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir... _

**Est ce que cela implique un placard ?:p**

Quinn éclate de rire devant la réponse de Rachel, qui aurait pensé que des deux, Rachel serait celle qui visiblement ressent le plus de frustrations sexuelles. Elle repense a toutes les fois où elles ont fait l'amour, la passion de Rachel quand elle s'empare de son corps, la facilité avec laquelle Rachel arrive a lui donner autant de plaisir. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, et se précipite dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai lu sur Twitter ce matin un message de Lea Michele pour Amber Riley ou elle lui dit qu'elle est un super héros... ce qui m'a fait franchement rire au vu du surnom que Rachel donne a Quinn dans cette histoire... <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Dans le prochain, la confrontation entre Quinn et son père au poste de police. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci encore a tous pour vos Reviews, Alertes, favoris ça me touche beaucoup... **

**Désolée hier je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre, journée très chargée... mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui... **

**Paori : Si tu aimes la tournure dramatique des événements, tu va être servie dans la suite de l'histoire**

**prefabsprout : je sais que tu veux une fin heureuse... y en aura t-il une ? Et bien il faudra attendre la fin pour le savoir... =)**

* * *

><p>Hiram, Leroy et Judy sont installés dans le salon des Berry pendant que Quinn installe les affaires de sa mère dans la chambre d'amis et les siennes dans la chambre de Rachel. Elle caresse les effets personnels de sa petite amie en souriant, chaque objet lui est si familier, chaque objet est tellement Rachel qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer tout ce qui est dans cette chambre. Elle pose ses yeux sur une photo d'elle et Rachel quelques mois plus tôt a la fête foraine, Rachel tient une énorme peluche dans ses bras que Quinn a gagné pour elle. Ce jour là, elles ont décidés de faire une garde alternée de la peluche puisqu'elle est une partie d'elles deux, comme si c'est peluche était leur enfant, elles lui ont même donné un nom qui a un lien avec elle deux, elles ont mélangé leur deux noms de familles et l'énorme éléphant gris s'est retrouvé avec Faberry comme prénom. Quinn n'imaginait pas a l'époque que cela pourrait être tellement vrai quelques mois plus tard.<p>

Leroy apporte une tasse de chocolat chaud a Judy et deux thés pour lui et son mari. Il demande timidement a la maman de Quinn « Judy... pourquoi Russell et vous n'êtes pas encore divorcés ? »

Judy sourit aux deux hommes devant elle, elle est émue par tant de gentillesses de la part de quasis inconnus, et se sent complètement a l'aise pour partager avec eux le gâchis qui a été sa vie.

« Quand j'ai décidé de quitter Russell, je ne pouvais pas me résigner a divorcer tout de suite, j'ai voulu attendre un peu, voir si notre mariage, notre famille, avait une chance de s'en sortir... je ne pouvais pas effacer 20 ans de vies communes aussi facilement... et puis il est le père de mes filles, je voulais faire en sorte qu'on reste une famille... quand j'ai compris que cela n'était pas possible j'ai demandé le divorce... mais Russell refuse de divorcer, il fait traîner la procédure en conciliation... pour lui l'institution du mariage est sacrée... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... » finit Judy des larmes dans les yeux

« Et bien on peut dire qu'il a presque réussi... » rétorque Hiram ne pouvant contenir sa colère, puis rajoute aussitôt « je suis désolé... c'était maladroit de ma part... je n'aurais pas du dire ça »

« Non c'est rien... vous avez raison... » le rassure Judy en posant sa main sur celle du père de Rachel.

Ils entendent la porte d'entrée se refermer et Rachel se manifester bruyamment

« Je suis rentrée... mais je ne reste pas longtemps je voudrais aller voir comment va Judy » déclare Rachel depuis le couloir sans prendre la peine de regarder dans le salon.

« Ma chérie... on est dans le salon... Judy est ici » répond Leroy, sachant que dans moins de 10 secondes une petite tornade brune va débouler auprès d'eux.

Rachel se précipite auprès de Judy sans même prendre la peine d'embrasser ses papas, elle lui donne un de ses fameux câlins que tout le monde a appris a aimer tellement ils sont sincères et spontanés.

« Judy... je suis tellement contente de vous voir... comment allez vous ? Est ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Pourquoi êtes vous a la maison ? Où est Quinn ? Est ce que Quinn va bien?é

« Woooow... Stop ma chérie... je vais bien, Quinn va bien... elle est en haut si tu veux aller la voir » répond Judy amusée par la foule de questions de la brunette.

« Quinn et sa maman vont rester ici avec nous pendant quelques temps Rachel... je suppose que tu n'y voit aucun inconvénient » déclare Leroy en jubilant connaissant d'avance la réponse de sa fille.

Rachel ne prend même pas la peine de répondre a ses papas et Judy, elle se précipite dans l'escalier qui mène a sa chambre pour aller retrouver Quinn. Elle entre en trombe dans la chambre et trouve la jeune fille blonde couchée sur son lit avec un énorme éléphant gris dans les bras.

« Je sais que toi aussi tu es frustrée... mais vraiment ? Un éléphant ? » déclare Rachel en se moquant légèrement

Quinn se relève rapidement en entendant la voix de sa petite amie, elle la prend dans ses bras et la serre de toute ses forces contre elle.

« Quinn tu m'étouffes » ricane Rachel

« Je suis désolée bébé... tu m'as tellement manqué » répond la blonde en l'embrassant

« toi aussi tu m'as manqué... »

Rachel rend son baiser a la blonde, elle sent son corps défaillir quand sa langue commence a jouer avec celle de Quinn, elle a attendu ce moment toute la journée. Elle a besoin de se sentir revivre sous les baisers de sa petite amie.

« Quinn ma puce... il faut qu'on parle... je ne veux plus revivre des journées comme aujourd'hui... »

« Tu as raison... je ne sais pas par où commencer... » répond Quinn nerveusement

« Et bien je vais commencer alors... » reprend Rachel en attirant la blonde sur le lit pour s'asseoir.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir eu peur... d'avoir laisser le passé obscurcir mon jugement... d'avoir ne serait ce qu'imaginer que tu pouvais ressembler a ton père... je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui Quinn... Santana m'a donné un début d'explication pour votre comportement, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche... je t'ai pardonné Quinn, je te le promets... j'ai juste besoin de comprendre pourquoi... pour éviter que ces doutes ne m'envahissent encore un jour ou l'autre... on n'a jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre nous et je pense que c'était une erreur, on a besoin de le comprendre toutes les deux si on veux donner une chance a notre histoire... et c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde... le plus Quinn, bien plus que Broadway et être une star... je veux nous donner une chance... »

« Moi aussi je le veux Rachel... tu n'imagine pas a quel point...rappelle toi juste que je t'aime... Quoi que je te dise a partir de maintenant, je t'aime Rachel... » Quinn prend une profonde inspiration avant de commencer a expliquer les raisons de son comportement.

« Heu... tu sais a quel point mes parents m'ont mis la pression pour que je soit la petite fille parfaite, il fallait que je soit la meilleure dans tout ce que je faisait... pour mon père, il faut toujours être le premier, faire de son mieux n'est pas suffisant, alors c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire pour le satisfaire... j'ai essayé d'être la meilleure partout, jusqu'au jour où tu as débarqué dans mon petit monde...

J'étais l'élève la plus douée du lycée, j'avais les meilleures notes, et puis tu as commencé a me battre régulièrement, je n'étais plus la meilleure, c'était inconcevable... D'autant plus quand mon père a su qui était plus douée que moi, tu imagine bien sa réaction... Ensuite, j'avais le petit ami parfait, capitaine de l'équipe de football, et encore une fois tu t'es mise sur mon chemin, encore une fois tu as gagné Rachel...

Je te haïssait tellement... a cause de toi mon père n'était pas fier de moi... a cause de toi je sentais que j'étais la déception de la famille, mais il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais faire... tu étais plus intelligente, et tu avais déjà le cœur de Finn même si il était toujours avec moi... c'est pour ça que ce soir là j'ai bu avec Puck, pour oublier que mes parents n'étaient pas fiers de moi... bien sur ça n'a pas arrangé les choses vu ce qui s'est passé...je te détestait encore plus, tu étais tellement forte, plus j'essayais de t'abattre et plus tu étais forte, tu avais cette détermination et ce courage que je n'avais pas, ça me rendait folle de rage...

Et le pire c'est que tu t'obstinais a vouloir être mon amie, je savais que je ne pouvais pas être ton amie, mon père ne me l'aurai jamais pardonné... oui je te haïssait vraiment.. quand je suis tombée enceinte, je t'ai haï encore plus, parce que c'était de ta faute si j'étais allée voir Puck ce soir là, et encore une fois tu faisais de ma vie un cauchemar, le pire de tous... mais c'est aussi le moment où j'ai compris que l'avis de mon père n'avait plus d'importance après qu'il m'ait jetée a la rue...

C'est a partir de ce moment là que j'ai décidé de ne plus te haïr, parce que ce n'était pas toi le vrai problème... c'était ma relation avec mes parents... j'ai compris aussi que malgré la haine que j'avais pour toi, j'avais toujours eu du respect et de l'admiration pour toi... quoi que je te fasse tu te relevais toujours plus forte.. crois moi ça force l'admiration un courage tel que le tien... »

« Oh mon dieu Quinn... je suis tellement désolée... j'étais loin de m'imaginer tout ce que cela représentait pour toi... » répond Rachel en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

Elles laissent toutes les deux les larmes les envahir tout en se consolant mutuellement

« Tu es aussi forte que moi Quinn... tout ce que tu as traversé est incroyable... même plus forte que moi... je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de mener a terme une grossesse, confier mon enfant, tout en étant chassée de ma maison... tu es exceptionnelle Quinn, et j'ai aussi beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour toi...merci de m'avoir dit tout ça... je comprends maintenant... » continue Rachel en embrassant la blonde tendrement.

« je t'aime tellement... je ne veux plus te faire souffrir Rach... »

« je sais...»

* * *

><p>Le dîner ce soir là ressembla à un repas de famille on ne peut plus normal, Rachel se chamaillait avec ses pères a la moindre occasion, Quinn et Leroy étaient très complices, Judy faisait de son mieux pour trouver sa place au sein de cette mécanique que les quatre autres ont acquis depuis longtemps. Rachel proposa de faire un jeu de société pour que tout le monde puisse se détendre et oublier l'espace d'un instant la dure journée qui attendait les filles le lendemain, les dépositions allaient être éprouvantes, surtout pour Quinn.<p>

Après que Quinn et Rachel ait lamentablement perdu au pictionnary contre les trois adultes, le moment était venu pour tout le monde de se reposer. Quinn accompagna sa mère dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien, puis rejoignit Rachel qui l'attendait déjà couchée. Quinn se glisse délicatement au dessus d'elle et l'embrasse passionnément.

« J'ai cru comprendre aujourd'hui que tu étais frustrée » dit Quinn en lançant un sourire lubrique a la brunette

« Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point » répond Rachel haletante

Quinn glisse sa main le long du corps de sa petite amie pendant que sa bouche s'empare d'un des seins de Rachel. Elle joue avec sa langue contre le mamelon durci, provoquant un gémissement de la part de la brunette.

« Chuuuuut bébé... on a besoin d'être discrètes.. » déclare Quinn en glissant sa langue sur l'autre sein de Rachel.

Elle fait ensuite glisser sa langue contre le corps bronzé sous le sien, sa main caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Rachel, elle sent l'excitation s'emparer d'elle, l'humidité de sa propre entre-jambe s'accroître, elle embrasse chaque partie du corps de Rachel en glissant deux doigts a l'intérieur de sa petite amie. Quinn sent Rachel se soulever de plaisir tandis qu'elle glisse en elle l'invitant a continuer, sa langue parcourant toujours le corps de Rachel, elle retire sa main pour laisser place a sa bouche sur le sexe humide de la brune.

Rachel gémit en sentant la langue de Quinn contre elle, puis en elle, elle accompagne le va et vient de la langue de sa petite amie avec son bassin, augmentant son plaisir par la pression. Elle est proche de l'orgasme quand Quinn retire sa langue utilisant a nouveau ses doigts. Quinn remonte vers le visage de Rachel, l'embrasse passionnément « Regarde moi Rach... je veux que tu me regardes »

Rachel plante son regard dans les yeux noisettes, la hanche de Quinn frotte contre elle quand celle ci s'empare encore plus d'elle, elle sent l'humidité de la blonde contre sa cuisse, et se raidit de plaisir le regard toujours posé dans celui de Quinn. Rachel est parcourue de spasmes tandis que Quinn reste en elle pour ressentir la chaleur de l'orgasme de sa petite amie.

« Je t'aime » murmure Quinn a l'oreille de Rachel, ce qui la fait frissonner d'avantage.

Quinn se laisse reposer a côté de la brune toujours envahie par son extase, elle sourit se disant qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde que de voir Rachel jouir.

* * *

><p>Quand elles arrivent au commissariat, Rachel et Quinn sont prises en charges séparément par deux officiers de police. Rachel fait sa déposition en essayant d'être la plus précise possible sur le déroulement des événements, répondant a toutes les questions que l'officier lui pose avec un maximum de détail.<p>

Quinn quand a elle a plus de mal a être concentrée et précise. Elle est confuse et embrouillée, sa mémoire des événements est altérée par ses sentiments contradictoires a l'encontre de son père.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles ont fini leurs dépositions, un des officiers leur explique le reste de la procédure, et ce qu'il attend d'elles. En repartant le groupe croise Russell qui arrive encadré par deux policiers.

Rachel prend la main de Quinn dans la sienne pour la rassurer, mais la blonde se dégage et va faire face a son père, ignorant les conseils des pères de Rachel et de Judy.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me blesser... ou blesser ceux que j'aime » déclare Quinn avec du dégoût dans la voix.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Quinn... et je veux juste t'aider a retrouver ton chemin » répond son père persuadé que sa fille est dans un moment d'égarement.

« C'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu insulte et frappe ta femme et ta fille et c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec toi ! »

« Quinnie s'il te plaît... »

« NON ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça... tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu ne fait plus partie de ma vie tu entends ! »

« Tu es en train de vendre ton âme au diable Quinn... Dieu peut encore te pardonner et t'accueillir si tu renonces a toute cette perversion » reprend de plus belle Russell

« Stop... j'en ai assez entendu » déclare Hiram en lançant un regard noir au père de Quinn « Venez les filles, on s'en va... »

Judy regarde son mari avec mépris et pitié « tu as touché le fond mon pauvre Russell... ne t'approche plus jamais de nous »

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi... ni avec Quinn... ni avec cette famille de pervers... ce n'est que le début ! » répond Russell ivre de rage

« Bravo Monsieur Fabray, vous venez d'aggraver votre cas » déclare un des agents en le tirant par le bras pour l'éloigner.

Quinn est déstabilisée par sa rencontre avec son père, elle ne pensait pas le revoir aussi rapidement. Elle va se blottir dans les bras de Leroy qui la réconforte de son mieux « ça va aller chaton... on ne le laissera plus vous faire de mal... je te le promets »

« Je sais... » répond Quinn en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de son papa de substitution.

* * *

><p>Quand ils reviennent a la maison, ils trouvent Damian, Santana et Brittany qui attendent sur le perron. Le visage de Rachel s'éclaircit quand elle les voit et Quinn se dirige aussitôt vers les deux cheerleaders pour les enlacer.<p>

Les cinq adolescents investissent le salon et les rires commencent a fuser quand Damian fait une imitation Sue Sylvester qu'il a eu la malchance de rencontrer la veille. Brittany brosse les cheveux de Rachel, pendant que Santana harcèle Quinn pour savoir si Rachel est une affaire au lit, question a laquelle Quinn se refuse de répondre.

Après plus d'une demi heure de débat animé, Rachel lance un film qui a enfin reçu l'approbation de tous, et chacun s'installe sur des coussins sur le sol. Rachel se place derrière Quinn et enroule ses bras autour d'elle, la blonde repose sa tête contre la poitrine de sa petite amie, se laissant porter par ses respirations « je t'aime... » murmure Rachel en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Brittany et Santana sont enchevêtrées et passent plus de temps a s'embrasser qu'a regarder le film, Damian regarde les deux couples avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'envie, il aimerai avoir lui aussi quelqu'un a prendre dans ses bras.

Quand le film se termine, Brittany et Santana sont en pleine conversation, elles discutent a voix basses, mais de manière assez audible pour les autres entendent de quoi elles parlent.

« Qu'est ce que tu doit me dire Santana ? » demande Rachel agacée par tant de cachotteries

« Tu écoutes souvent les conversations des autres Berry ? » réplique Santana prise au vif

« Pas autant que toi c'est sur... mais on est dans la même pièce... forcément j'entends » répond Rachel amusée

« Ok... Heu... je voulais te dire que je suis désolée... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait avant » déclare Santana vraiment sincère.

« J'accepte tes excuses Santana... et ça représente beaucoup pour moi... » lui dit Rachel avec un sourire rempli de tendresse

Santana sent le coude de Brittany dans ses côtes « Heu.. ouais... j'ai pas fini... je voulais te dire aussi que je vais faire des efforts pour t'appeler par ton prénom dorénavant » continue Santana devant l'insistance de sa petite amie

Rachel laisse échapper un petit rire puis répond « Wow.. j'apprécierai en effet... mais je crois que ça serait trop bizarre si tu commençait a m'appeler par mon prénom... tant que tu n'utilise plus de métaphore qui se réfère a ma ''pseudo masculinité'', ce qui soit dit en passant est absurde, j'ai toujours été... »

« Ok Fabray ! Fait la taire maintenant ! » coupe Santana, ce qui provoque l'hilarité générale

« Avec grand plaisir... » répond Quinn en s'emparant des lèvres de Rachel dans un sourire

« Parfaitement écoeurant ! » reprend Santana feignant l'indignation « Si j'avais su dès le début que c'était le seul moyen de faire taire Berry, il y a longtemps que j'aurai mis ma langue dans sa bouche »

« Il n'y a que Quinn qui ai ce privilège Santana... désolée... mais je suis flattée » répond Rachel en riant

« Ouais... » finit Santana puis se retourne pour elle aussi embrasser sa petite amie

« Hé les filles... ayez pitié d'un pauvre cœur solitaire » supplie Damian amusé par l'attitude de ses amies

Les quatre jeunes filles se jettent alors sur lui pour l'assaillir de baisers, il se retrouve couché sur le sol avec deux blondes et deux brunes sur lui, c'est dans cette position que les pères de Rachel et la mère de Quinn les retrouvent en entrant dans le salon. Ils se sourient tous les trois, puis décident de retourner dans la cuisine, laissant les adolescents profiter de leur moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien entendu... pas besoin de vous dire que Russell va réapparaître... Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions... =) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Je suis ravie de voir que cela vous plaît toujours autant... Alors on me demande de trouver l'amour pour Damian, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de ce côté... =)**

**En ce qui concerne Russell, attendez la suite des événements car évidemment comme il l'a dit, il ne compte pas s'arrêter là...mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment, je ne vais pas vous spoiler l'histoire... **

**Merci a tous les nouveaux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris =)**

* * *

><p>Rachel se réveille au milieu de la nuit en entendant des sanglots a côté d'elle, elle se retourne vers Quinn et enroule son bras autour d'elle en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.<p>

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ? » demande Rachel doucement

Quinn essuie ses larmes rapidement, et se retourne vers Rachel pour se blottir dans ses bras

« Rien bébé... rendors toi... »

« Comment veux tu que je me rendorme alors que tu es en larme a côté de moi...parle moi Quinn... »

« Je... je sais pas... je crois que je relâche juste la pression... »

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, c'est tout a fait normal avec ce que tu traverse... je veux juste que tu m'en parle, que tu ne garde pas tout ça pour toi... » reprend Rachel en lui caressant la joue

« Je sais... je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie tu sais... »

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse Quinn... et on sera heureuse l'année prochaine quand je serai a NYADA et toi a YALE... et on sera heureuse quand je serai a Broadway et que tu sera une célèbre critique littéraire ou photographe... et on sera toujours heureuse quand on aura 30 ans et deux enfants qui seront une partie de chacune de nous... on sera toujours heureuse Quinn parce que je ferai en sorte qu'on le soit... je te le promets... »

« Je te crois... 2 enfants hein ? Depuis quand on a décidé d'avoir deux enfants ? » demande Quinn en taquinant Rachel

Rachel rit doucement et embrasse le front de sa petite amie tendrement « on peut en avoir autant que tu veux... mais je pensais que deux serait un bon début... tu porteras notre premier enfant, on pourrait t'implanter un de mes ovules fécondé, ça sera un petit garçon bien sur, parce que je veux que notre fille ait un grand frère pour la protéger, ensuite quand ma carrière sera au top, que j'aurai remporté plusieurs Tony Award je porterai notre second enfant avec un de tes ovules, comme ça nos enfants seront vraiment une partie de nous deux... »

« on dirait que tu as déjà tout prévu...ça me plaît...cette vision que tu as de notre avenir »

« je n'ai pas encore fait de présentation Power Point a ce sujet, mais oui j'y ai pensé... et je suis contente que ça te plaise » répond Rachel toujours en riant

« Et le mariage ? Est ce que tu deviendra Madame Rachel Fabray ou je serais Madame Quinn Berry ? »

« Non... je veux garder mon nom de famille, je suis la seule héritière de ce nom et je veux lui rendre hommage... mais je pourrais très bien devenir Madame Rachel Fabray-Berry »

« Vendu...je t'aime future Madame Fabray-Berry »

« Je t'aime aussi Quinn... » répond Rachel en baisant les lèvres de la blonde « j'ai pensé a quelque chose pour ce week end, on a besoin de décompresser... pourquoi on irait pas au chalet du lac ? »

« Toutes les deux un week end entier seule dans un endroit isolé... tu sais comment me séduire » répond Quinn le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais... enfin je ne pense pas que mes pères et ta mère nous laisse y aller seules, mais on pourrait inviter le Glee Club, je pense en plus que ça nous ferait du bien a tous de nous retrouver »

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée... on pourrait demander a Kurt et Blaine d'inviter Sebastian »

« Kurt ne voudra jamais inviter Sebastian j'en suis sûre ! Et pourquoi l'inviter d'ailleurs ? » répond Rachel surprise

« Et bien... c'est grâce a Damian si on est ensemble après tout... je voudrais que lui aussi rencontre quelqu'un... »

« Tu es la plus merveilleuse personne que je connaisse... » déclare Rachel en resserrant son étreinte sur Quinn.

« Dors bien bébé » dit doucement Quinn en fermant les yeux, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de Rachel

« Dors bien mon héros »

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde est attablé pour le petit déjeuner, la routine a déjà pris place, Judy sers le café a tout le monde pendant que Leroy fait griller des toasts, Quinn et Rachel regarde l'harmonie qui règne dans la cuisine en se souriant.

« Quinn... je crois que tu devrais prévenir Shelby de la situation avec ton père » déclare Hiram

« Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il oserait aller la voir ? » demande Quinn surprise

« On ne sait jamais ma chérie... Hiram a raison... Shelby doit être au courant » reprend Judy en posant sa main sur le bras de sa fille.

« Je l'appellerai dans la journée... » répond Quinn en baissant la tête, elle a peur de la réaction de la jeune femme, elle viens juste de réussir grâce a Rachel a pouvoir faire partie de la vie de Beth et elle n'est pas prête a en sortir maintenant.

Rachel remarque la tristesse de Quinn quand elle prononce ses mots « elle comprendra ma puce... je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'empêchera pas de voir Beth... »

Quinn regarde sa petite amie avec admiration « Comment fais tu pour me connaître aussi bien ? » déclare t-elle en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres

« Je crois que ça s'appelle l'amour » lui répond Rachel en lui rendant son baiser.

« Hum... les filles... je crois que ne suis pas encore prête pour ce genre de démonstrations... » déclare Judy gênée « je sais que c'est naturel pour vous deux... mais j'ai encore besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation si vous voulez bien »

« Oh mon dieu je suis désolée Judy... bien sur... je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal a l'aise... je suis désolée... je... »

« ça va Rachel... il faudra bien que je m'y habitue un jour où l'autre de toute façon... » reprend Judy amusée par la gêne de Rachel.

Quinn rit légèrement devant la confusion de Rachel, elle aime la façon dont ses yeux s'agrandissent quand elle est gênée, que ses mains se mettent a jouer nerveusement ensemble, ses joues qui rougissent, et sa façon de bégayer alors que Rachel trouve toujours si naturellement ses mots. Elle aime tout de cette fille, jusqu'à sa façon de prévoir leur avenir qui ressemble a un conte de fée, elle ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un plus qu'elle aime Rachel, et commence a se dire qu'elle est la fille la plus chanceuse au monde que sa petite amie ressente la même chose pour elle.

« on voudrais vous demander quelque chose... on a pensé qu'on pourrait inviter le Glee Club ce week end au chalet du lac.. » demande Rachel timidement en regardant ses pères tour a tour

« Tout le week end ? » demande Leroy en fronçant les sourcils

« On a besoin de décompresser papa, et être avec nos amis nous ferait vraiment du bien » argumente Rachel, sachant que la partie est loin d'être gagnée

« Comment dire... laisser une bande d'adolescents dirigés par leurs hormones, tout un week end dans un endroit isolé sans aucune surveillance... je ne pense pas que cela s'appelle décompresser ma chérie » reprend Leroy

« Papa... s'il te plaît... vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne laisserai rien de préjudiciable se produire... »

« Oui, on te connais toi... et Quinn... mais on connais aussi la réputation de certains de vos camarades... »

Rachel commence a faire sa moue de petite fille outragée, elle sait que ses pères ne résistent pas longtemps a ce visage déconfit.

« Non... non...non... ne fais pas ça... tu n'as plus huit ans, ça ne marchera pas... » reprend Leroy en détournant les yeux pour ne pas craquer devant la mine triste de sa fille

« S'il vous plaît... » insiste Rachel en prenant sa voix la plus triste possible

Leroy consulte Hiram et Judy du regard avant de donner sa réponse, il sait déjà que la réponse sera positive, mais ne veut pas céder trop facilement pour ne pas perdre la face. Quand son mari et la maman de Quinn hoche la tête pour donner leur accord, il déclare résigné

« Ok... tu gagnes encore cette fois... mais il est évident qu'il y a des conditions... pas d'alcool, pas de débordements hormonaux, pas de bains de minuit dans le lac ou ce genre de choses ! »

Rachel se précipite dans les bras de son père « merci papa... tu es le meilleur... »

« Et c'est lui qui récolte tous les honneurs encore une fois » déclare Hiram pour taquiner sa fille

« on dirait que quelqu'un est jaloux » déclare Quinn en venant donner un baiser a Hiram

« Beaucoup mieux... » reprend Hiram en prenant la jeune fille blonde dans ses bras

Judy est émue devant le spectacle qui s'offre a elle, elle n'a jamais vu autant d'amour et de tendresse dans une famille, elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix en décidant de quitter son mari et d'être enfin a l'écoute de ses filles.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que l'ensemble du Glee Club se réjouisse a l'idée de passer le week end au lac, hormis Finn qui préféra décliner poliment l'invitation n'étant prêt a passer un week end entier avec la fille qui a refusé de l'épouser et sa petite amie. Rachel déploya beaucoup d'énergie pour convaincre Kurt d'inviter Sebastian a se joindre a eux, elle du lui promettre d'avoir un droit de regard sur sa future garde robe pour que le jeune homme accepte.<p>

Toute la joyeuse bande débarque dans le chalet dans la matinée du samedi, heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble pour passer le week end, chacun vaque a ses occupations pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, puis ils se retrouvent tous pour dîner et passer la soirée ensemble. Tout le monde passe un agréable moment, Puck bien sur n'écoutant pas les consignes avait apporter de l'alcool et tout le monde commençait a être un peu grisé et se raconter les choses qu'ils n'ont jamais osé avouer.

« J'ai toujours trouvé Quinn très sexy dans sa tenue de cheerleader » déclare Rachel rougissante

Quinn lève un sourcil et regarde sa petite amie avec surprise « Ah bon ? »

« Je t'en prie Quinn, tu es la fille la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vue, tu es sexy en permanence, même quand tu étais enceinte, tu étais terriblement sexy » continue Rachel avec un regard rempli de désir pour la jeune fille blonde.

Quinn se penche pour lui murmurer a l'oreille « je pense que je peux m'arranger pour que Santana me prête une de ses tenues... par contre pour le côté enceinte tu devras attendre encore un peu bébé »

« J'ai toujours voulu embrasser Rachel » déclare Brittany a la surprise de tout le monde

« Quoi ? » rétorque aussitôt Santana

« Rachel a une bouche sensuelle » répond le plus naturellement possible Brittany

Tout le monde s'attend a une réaction plus virulente de Santana, mais la latina se contente de regarder sa petite amie avec un sourire.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire l'amour avec deux filles » déclare Puck

« ça on le savait déjà Puck ! C'est pas nouveau que tu es un obsédé » répond Quinn en lançant son pied contre la jambe du garçon

Après que chacun ai déclaré ses secrets inavoués, la conversation s'engage sur comment ils s'imaginent dans dix ans, Kurt hésite entre Broadway avec Rachel ou devenir styliste, Mike et Brittany s'imaginent tous les deux chorégraphe ou danseur professionnel, Santana surprend tout le monde en disant qu'elle s'imagine bien avocate, Puck reste fidèle a lui même en disant qu'il fera prospérer son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine, Artie est convaincu qu'il sera un grand réalisateur, Tina pense devenir psychologue si jamais elle ne réussi pas en tant que chanteuse ou danseuse, Mercedes se voit déjà recevoir ses disques d'or, Sam déclare qu'il sera un grand imitateur ce qui provoque l'hilarité générale au vue de ses maigres talents d'imitations, Blaine affirme qu'il fera n'importe quoi tant qu'il est avec Kurt, Damian prévoit quand a lui de devenir médecin ce qui fait sourire Sebastian qui envisage lui aussi d'être médecin.

« Je serais critique littéraire ou photographe, et Rachel et moi serons mariées et on aura deux enfants » déclare Quinn en se glissant dans les bras de sa petite amie

« Vous avez déjà parler mariage ? » lance Kurt ébahi

« Non... pas vraiment... enfin disons qu'on en a vaguement parler l'autre jour » répond Rachel embarrassée

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnes pas » continue Mercedes dans un grand sourire

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?» demande Santana curieuse

« Quinn et Rachel était le couple le plus improbable qui puisse exister, et pourtant elles sont ensembles aujourd'hui, et je suis sûre que dans dix ans elles seront mariées avec leur deux mouflets, c'est évident qu'elles sont faîtes pour être ensemble, on pourrait même les marier ce soir tellement je suis persuadée qu'elles resteront collées l'une a l'autre » déclare Mercedes joyeuse

« Non ! On ne peut pas les marier ce soir parce que le jour où ses deux là vont se marier, je veux organiser le plus beau des mariages » reprend Kurt tout excité a l'idée de préparer le plus beau mariage qui puisse exister, voyant déjà défiler dans sa tête toutes les idées.

« Et alors ! C'est pas le plus beau des mariages d'être entouré de tous ses amis ? » continue Santana de manière un peu agressive

« Hé Ho... on est là, juste a côté de vous... vous pouvez arrêter de planifier notre mariage en faisant comme si on existait pas » dit Quinn en riant

« On veux juste rendre service » reprend Kurt vexé

« C'est gentil Kurt, mais comme Quinn l'a dit, c'est a nous de planifier notre mariage» dit doucement Rachel pour apaiser le jeune homme « mais c'est vrai que c'est romantique » continue la brune en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa petite amie.

Quinn se relève pour regarder Rachel dans les yeux, surprise par les propos de la brunette « Tu trouves vraiment ça romantique de se marier sur un coup de tête ? »

« Ce n'est pas un coup de tête ma puce... je t'aime... et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour savoir que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi » dit Rachel avec beaucoup d'amour dans la voix

« Alors faisons le...marions nous ce soir...enfin pas un vrai mariage bien sur, mais plutôt comme une promesse d'engagement » reprend Quinn très sérieusement

Tout le monde regarde Rachel le sourire aux lèvres, n'attendant que la réponse de la brunette pour laisser leur joie exploser. La brune prend le visage de sa petite amie dans les mains, l'embrasse tendrement puis hoche la tête « Je suis déjà toute a toi... faisons le »

Les cris de joie retentissent dans le chalet qui commence a s'animer de tout côté, Mercedes essuie une larme de bonheur qui coule sur sa joue, Brittany se love dans les bras de Santana en souriant, Mike et Tina entame une danse tellement ils sont heureux.

« Ok... c'est bien beau tout ça... mais qui va vous ''marier'' ? » demande Kurt

« Et bien... Mercedes est la plus religieuse de nous tous, a part Quinn bien sur... et Puck est le seul autre juif, donc on peut dire qu'ils peuvent faire office de pasteur et de rabbin » déclare Rachel aux anges a l'idée de se donner a Quinn

« Ça serait un grand honneur pour moi » reprend Mercedes avec un sanglot dans la voix

« Est ce que le rabbin a le droit d'assister a la nuit de noce ? » demande Puck avec un œil lubrique

« PUCK ! » lance Quinn et Rachel en même temps

« Ok...ok... je devais essayer, on ne sait jamais... » répond Puck avec un grand sourire « je serais ravi de vous servir de rabbin » continue t-il tendrement en regardant les deux jeunes filles.

« Il nous faut une bague, quelque chose qui soit un symbole, c'est important d'avoir un symbole de ce jour » reprend Kurt complètement excité

« Oui tu as raison... mais comme ce n'était pas vraiment prévu... je n'ai pas de bague a donner a Rachel » dit Quinn en baissant les yeux

« Moi j'en ai une » dit une voix qui provient de la porte

Tout le monde se retourne pour regarder la personne qui vient de prononcer ces mots et le silence s'installe dans le chalet « j'ai une bague pour Rachel, et je serais heureux qu'elle et Quinn accepte que je leur offre » reprend timidement Finn

Rachel se lève pour aller accueillir Finn avec un câlin « c'est très généreux de ta part Finn, mais je ne peux pas accepter »

« pourquoi ? » reprend t-il visiblement déçu du refus de la brunette

« Parce que tu as acheté cette bague en pensant que je t'épouserais et cela ne serait pas correct pour moi de l'accepter, et ça serait un peu bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? Et ça ne serait pas juste pour Quinn non plus que je porte une bague qui a été achetée pour moi par quelqu'un d'autre » argumente doucement Rachel

Finn se rapproche du milieu de la pièce et regarde Quinn et Rachel « écoutez.. je sais que j'ai acheté cette bague pensant que Rachel me dirait oui... mais je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours su qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble... Quinn, Rachel... vous êtes mes deux amours de lycée et je veux vraiment vous faire ce cadeau a toutes les deux... mais Quinn si effectivement cela te pose un problème que Rachel porte cette bague je comprendrais... mais je ne le vois pas comme quelque chose qui me lie a Rachel, je le vois comme quelque chose qui me lie a vous deux, comme une sorte de bénédiction, je veux que vous soyez heureuses toutes les deux, c'est ma façon de vous le dire »

Quinn se lève a son tour pour enlacer le garçon qui se tiens penaud devant tout le monde « j'accepte avec plaisir si Rachel est d'accord... tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Finn »

« Je crois que le problème de la bague est résolu... je crois que je peux vous marier maintenant » déclare Mercedes rayonnante.

Quinn et Rachel se tiennent face a face les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres, en se tenant les mains. Elles réalisent ce qu'elles sont en train de faire, de se promettre d'être toujours ensemble pour le reste de leur vies, même si cela n'a rien d'officiel, c'est un vrai engagement de la part des deux jeunes filles.

Mercedes regarde ses deux amies avec beaucoup d'émotion, elle prend la main de Puck dans la sienne, se racle le gorge et commence son discours.

« Mes chers amis

Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'amour qui unit ces deux merveilleuses personnes. Un amour qui a mis longtemps avant de trouver son chemin, qui s'est construit petit a petit, un amour qui a pris le temps de grandir et de s'épanouir. Vous êtes pour nous tous un modèle, la preuve que l'amour véritable résiste a tout, vous avez traversé déjà tellement de choses ensembles et pourtant vous avez réussi a vous trouver et a vous aimer. Que votre amour nous inspire tous, et qu'il vous garde toujours aussi heureuses qu'aujourd'hui. Par l'autorité dont vous nous avez investi Puck et moi, nous vous déclarons unies par une promesse d'engagement. Je crois que vous pouvez vous embrasser »

Quinn regarde les étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux de Rachel, elle caresse la joue brune avec son pouce pour écarter une larme, glisse sa main sur la nuque de sa petite amie pour l'attirer vers elle, elle s'arrête a quelques centimètres des lèvres de Rachel pour lui murmurer le plus sincère des je t'aime avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les applaudissements fusent tandis que les deux jeunes filles oublient tout ce qui les entourent en s'embrassant, plus rien n'existe autour d'elles, elles sont seules au monde.

En se couchant dans les bras de Rachel ce soir là, Quinn se dit qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, que rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Elle se fond dans le corps de la brunette pour ne faire qu'un avec elle, être dans les bras de Rachel est comme être a la maison, juste là où elle est censée être, tout est parfait, jusqu'au léger ronflement de sa petite amie qu'elle trouve adorable. Elle lutte contre le sommeil pour continuer de ressentir le bonheur qui est en elle.

L'ambiance est a l'amour dans le chalet, tous les couples s'endorment enlacés, et un nouveau couple se forme. Sebastian se rapproche du sac de couchage de Damian et dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de s'allonger près de lui en lui tenant la main.

Le reste du week end se déroule dans la même ambiance, puis tout le monde aide Rachel et Quinn a ranger et nettoyer le chalet avant de se séparer pour se retrouver le lendemain au lycée. Ce week end les a définitivement rapprochés, ils prennent conscience que dans quelque temps ils seront tous séparés et que chacun fera sa vie de son côté, bien sur ils resteront tous en contact, mais ne plus se voir tous les jours va leur manquer.

Rachel et Quinn se garent dans l'allée de la maison, puis prennent un moment avant de rentrer, elles veulent encore profiter l'une de l'autre.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont remarquer la bague ? » demande Quinn nerveusement

« Oh oui ils vont la remarquer... tu regrettes ? »

« Quoi ? Non... pas du tout... je veux juste qu'ils ne soient pas trop en colère contre nous »

« Ils ne le seront pas... on a pas besoin de tout leur dire non plus... on peut dire que c'est un cadeau pour célébrer notre amour »

« Ce qui est vrai... » répond Quinn en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette

Elles sortent de la voiture, attrapent leur sacs dans le coffre et se dirigent vers la maison la main dans la main. Elles ne remarquent pas la voiture garée a quelques mètres de l'allée, et l'homme qui est a l'intérieur en train de les observer.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai comme l'impression que vous allez me détestez dans les prochains chapitres... =)<strong>

**Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite de l'histoire et de leur relation. **

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Je sens qu'a partir de maintenant vous allez me haïr... Pour ceux qui aime le drame, vous allez être servis... ATTENTION... ce chapitre contient beaucoup de violence**

**Zikiki : c'est vrai que la promesse d'engagement est un peu rapide, mais il y a une petite explication dans ce chapitre**

**AmandaMarondsky : J'ai voulu rendre Finn plus touchant c'est vrai... même si je ne suis pas fan de son personnage, mais je pense qu'au fond c'est un bon gars et que c'est quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire =)**

**Pour la personne qui a laissé un commentaire anonyme au sujet des échanges d'ovules, cela n'a rien de bizarre... cela existe vraiment, c'est déjà même autorisé dans certains pays. Que cela te paraisse bizarre à toi je peux le comprendre, mais ce n'est pas une pratique si étrange en soi... mais je suis ravie que cela pose interrogation**

**Bonne lecture... **

* * *

><p>L'homme dans la voiture attend depuis presque une heure, il hésite a sortir et aller frapper a la porte, ses mains tremblent, des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front, il n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il pose sa main sur la portière au moment où il voit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Il freine son geste pour regarder les deux jeunes filles qui sont dans la voiture. Son cœur se serre quand il voit la jeune fille blonde qui est au volant, il est venu pour elle, tout ce qu'il a prévu il le fait pour elle. Il devient ivre de rage quand il voit la silhouette blonde se pencher pour embrasser la jeune fille brune assise a côté d'elle. Il les regardent sortir de la voiture, prendre deux sacs dans le coffre et se diriger vers la porte de la maison qu'il surveille depuis tout a l'heure. Il choisit ce moment pour sortir lui aussi de sa voiture en saisissant quelque chose posé sur le siège passager. Il fait de grands pas pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles avant que celles ci ne referment la porte sur elles. Quand il arrive a leur hauteur la jeune fille blonde se retourne vers lui alertée par des pas sourds derrière elle.<p>

Quinn se retourne quand elle entends des pas derrière elle, elle se fige quand elle voit son père complètement ivre de rage un fusil de chasse a la main. Elle se place entre lui et Rachel instinctivement, mais Rachel a déjà ouvert la porte de la maison, et Russell pousse les deux jeunes filles a l'intérieur, il referme la porte derrière lui et retire la clé pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse sortir. Les voix qui résonnent dans la maison indique que les pères de Rachel et la mère de Quinn sont dans le salon, Russell fait un signe de la tête aux deux jeunes filles pour les diriger vers l'endroit où se trouve les autres.

Rachel est complètement tétanisée devant le père de Quinn, ses jambes la porte a peine, mais la vue de l'arme dans les mains de Russell la force a lui obéir sans réfléchir, c'est le trou noir complet dans son cerveau, elle est incapable de réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer. Russell n'a toujours pas dit un mot, mais ses regards parlent pour lui, il se fait comprendre d'un geste de la tête.

Quinn et Rachel marchent a reculons en direction du salon en silence, les yeux rivés sur le fusil que Russell tient dans les mains. Quand elles arrivent dans la pièce, les bavardages des trois personnes cessent instantanément, laissant place a un silence de plomb jusqu'à ce que Judy hurle effrayée

« Tu es devenu fou Russell, qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

« Fermes la et asseyez vous tous ! Posez vos téléphones portables sur la table, je ne veux pas de surprises » ordonne Russell

Tout le monde s'exécute en déposant son téléphone sur la table basse et en s'asseyant sur les canapés.

« Monsieur Fabray... vous êtes en train d'aggraver votre cas » dit doucement Leroy en regardant l'homme dans les yeux

« Tagueule la tarlouse, je ne t'ai pas autorisé a m'adresser la parole » réplique Russell violemment

« Je suppose que ton avocat a été grandiose pour que tu sois déjà libéré » reprend Judy avec un air de défi

Le père de Quinn est nerveux, il regarde les cinq personnes effrayées devant lui, ses mains continuent de trembler mais il se ressaisis rapidement. « Quinn, tu va préparer tes affaires et tu va venir avec moi » déclare t-il calmement

« Je n'irai nul part avec toi » lui répond sa fille en le défiant

« Je suis ton père ! Tu m'obéis un point c'est tout »

« Tu n'es plus mon père... un père ne braquerai pas une arme sur sa fille » reprend Quinn avec une énorme tristesse dans la voix

« Quinn bordel ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Tu ne resteras pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison de détraqués »

« Russell s'il te plaît... baisse ton arme... je te suivrais où tu voudras, mais laisse Quinn et la famille de Rachel en dehors de ça » dit doucement Judy en essayant de l'amadouer

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Je ne suis pas venu pour toi ! Je suis venu pour récupérer ma fille et la remettre dans le droit chemin vu que tu en est incapable »

Rachel regarde toujours l'homme devant elle incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, son cerveau ne réagit plus, elle est dans un état catatonique. La seule chose qui lui vient a l'esprit est le bonheur qu'elle a ressenti ce week end, le sentiment que rien ne pourrait plus jamais la séparer de Quinn.

_Flashback 8 heures plus tôt_

_Rachel regarde Quinn qui est assise au bord du lac le regard dans le vide, quand elle s'est réveillée ce matin, elle a machinalement regarder sa main pour vérifier qu'une bague était bien a son annulaire, que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Elle sourit en faisant tourner la bague autour de son doigt, elle a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillée, rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse que l'engagement qu'elle et Quinn ont pris la veille. Elle s'approche de sa petite amie sans faire de bruit, s'assoit a côté d'elle et prend sa main dans la sienne. _

_« Un sou pour tes pensées » dit tendrement Rachel_

_Quinn tourne la tête vers sa petite amie et lui offre son plus beau sourire, elle lève la main de Rachel qui est dans la sienne pour l'embrasser tendrement. _

_Rachel continue de jouer machinalement avec la bague autour de son doigt en souriant, laissant paraître son bonheur. _

_« Elle te va bien... je suis contente que Finn nous l'ai offerte » dit Quinn en regardant la brunette _

_« Moi aussi... je suis contente qu'il ai changé d'avis au dernier moment et qu'il soit venu nous rejoindre »_

_« Tu sais pourquoi il avait toujours la bague sur lui ? »_

_« Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait gardée dans sa poche afin d'aller la rendre lundi... et puis quand il nous a entendu parler, il a changé d'avis et a décidé de nous l'offrir »_

_« C'est un type bien...je m'en veux de lui avoir fait tant de mal... j'espère qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un qui le rendra heureux » déclare Quinn très sincèrement._

_« Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera la personne qui est faite pour lui... »_

_« Je pense que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui » répond la blonde avec émotion. _

_Quinn dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Rachel puis lui demande timidement « Tu ne regrettes pas ? »_

_« Non... pas le moins du monde » répond la brune dans un sourire_

_« C'est un peu prématuré quand même tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_Rachel réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre « Non... je crois qu'on a perdu assez de temps toi et moi... on a passé plus de temps a se battre l'une contre l'autre qu'a s'aimer... ce n'est pas prématuré pour moi parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu... tout est si naturel quand je suis avec toi... je me sens a ma place... je me sens vivante comme jamais je me suis sentie vivante auparavant... »_

_« je ressens la même chose que toi...le jour où j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais tout est devenu tellement plus clair dans mon esprit...je ne désire rien d'autre que d'être avec toi... et avec ce qui est en train de se passer avec mon père, je voulais vraiment le faire... je voulais te dire que je suis a toi, quoi qu'il arrive... » répond Quinn en embrassant a nouveau sa petite amie. _

Fin du Flashback... Salon des Berry

Rachel secoue la tête quand elle revient a elle, elle comprend ce qui se passe autour d'elle mais est toujours dans l'incapacité de réagir. Elle voudrait pouvoir faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, mais le fusil toujours braqué vers eux la garde silencieuse. Elle tente d'attraper la main de Quinn quand elle entend Russell hurler

« Ne la touches pas sale petite gouine ! C'est de ta faute si ma fille est comme ça ! »

Rachel recule sous la violence des paroles, elle a l'impression de revivre la même scène encore et encore, que jamais Russell ne laissera Quinn vivre sa vie comme elle l'entends, que jamais leur amour ne sera serein et simple.

« Papa... arrête s'il te plaît... tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la faute de Rachel, ce n'est la faute de personne, c'est ce que je suis, je ne peux pas changer qui je suis »

« Bien sur que c'est sa faute ! Elle a contaminé ton esprit avec sa perversion ! Elle a fait de toi une enfant de Satan ! » hurle le père de Quinn de plus en plus en colère

« Arrête avec ta putain de bible ! Où est ce que c'est écris dans la bible qu'un homme a le droit de menacer sa fille avec un fusil hein ? » reprend Quinn

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! »

« Je te parle sur le ton que je veux ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! C'est ici ma maison, ce sont eux ma famille ! Tu ne représente plus rien » hurle la blonde en faisant un pas en avant vers le fusil toujours braqué sur elle

Rachel voit Quinn s'approcher de son père, son sang ne fait qu'un tour, elle réagit au quart de tour et s'avance en direction de Quinn pour l'arrêter « Quinn... arrête ma puce s'il te plaît... » dit la brunette en posant la main sur le bras de sa petite amie.

Rachel n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'elle ressent une forte douleur au visage, la crosse du fusil de chasse de Russell viens de s'abattre sur sa joue, elle tombe sur le sol en heurtant le coin de la table basse.

Tout s'enchaîne très vite a partir de ce moment là, Hiram et Leroy se jette sur l'homme qui n'a pas le temps de relever son arme, Judy se précipite auprès de Rachel et Quinn.

Les trois hommes luttent pendant quelques secondes, puis tout le monde se fige lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Russell lâche son arme aussitôt surpris par la déflagration, Hiram et Leroy se retourne vers les filles qui sont au sol. Une tâche de sang commence a faire son apparition sur le tapis blanc, Rachel est toujours inconsciente sur le sol, Quinn relève la tête en voyant la tâche se former et constate que c'est le sang de sa mère qui s'écoule de sa poitrine.

Russell tombe a genoux par terre en constatant que sa femme est en train de se vider de son sang sous ses yeux, il prend sa tête entre ses mains et regarde la scène avec horreur. Hiram en profite pour le maintenir au sol, pendant que Leroy attrape un des téléphones sur la table pour appeler les secours.

* * *

><p>Un médecin s'approche des trois personnes qui sont installées dans la salle d'attente.<p>

« Monsieur Berry ? »

« Oui » répondent Hiram et Leroy en choeur

« Votre fille va bien... elle a juste le nez cassé... elle va pouvoir vous rejoindre bientôt » répond le médecin en regardant les deux hommes devant lui.

Il baisse ensuite les yeux vers Quinn restée assise et se met a sa hauteur pour lui prendre les mains « Quinn... votre mère a perdu beaucoup de sang... la balle s'est logée dans l'artère pulmonaire provoquant une forte hémorragie... on a tout essayé mais on a pas pu la sauver Quinn... je suis désolé »

Quinn ne réagit pas tout de suite a ce que lui annonce le médecin, elle regarde ses mains emprisonnées dans des mains étrangères, elle entend une voix qui lui parle de saignements, d'hémorragie, elle entend quelqu'un lui dire qu'il est désolé, elle ferme les yeux, sent son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, puis c'est un trou noir complet.

« Quinn... Quinn... réveille toi ! » dit le médecin penché sur elle en vérifiant ses pupilles avec une lumière trop agressive pour elle

« Je vais bien ! Foutez moi la paix ! »

« Quinn tu t'es évanouie... est ce que tu te souviens ce que je t'ai annoncé avant que tu ne perde connaissance ? »

Quinn hoche la tête, oui elle se souvient, sa mère n'a pas survécu a sa blessure. Elle s'effondre dans les bras de Leroy a côté d'elle, elle pleure, hurle, lui donne des coups de poings sur les bras, mais l'homme la tient encore plus serré contre lui. Il l'enveloppe de tout son amour, sans parler, parce qu'aucun mot qu'il ne pourrait prononcer ne pourra apaiser la jeune fille.

Hiram rejoint deux inspecteurs de police qui lui font signe depuis le couloir, il arrive a leur hauteur furieux.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi cet homme est ressorti libre ? »

« Il n'y a rien qu'on ne pouvait faire Monsieur Berry... le juge l'a libéré sous caution, on ne pouvait pas le garder »

« Il a tué quelqu'un dans ma propre maison ! Et vous me dites que vous ne pouviez pas l'arrêter avant ? » hurle Hiram

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Berry... Nous savons que ce que vous traversez est difficile... cette fois ci il n'est pas prêt de s'en sortir je peux vous l'assurer » répond le plus ancien des inspecteurs

« Quand pourrons nous rentrer chez nous ? » demande Hiram

« D'ici une heure... nous avons déjà tous les prélèvements dont nous avons besoin et une équipe de nettoyage est déjà en place » lui répond le même inspecteur

« Merci... »

« Je vous demanderai de passer au commissariat demain pour vos dépositions »

« Bien sur.. » répond Hiram en retournant dans la salle d'attente auprès de son mari et de Quinn.

Rachel rejoint ses pères et Quinn deux heures plus tard dans la salle d'attente accompagnée du même médecin qui est venu les voir un peu plus tôt. Elle se précipite vers Quinn qui est toujours dans les bras de Leroy, mais la blonde ne réagit a la présence de sa petite amie.

« Papa L... je veux rentrer a la maison » dit Quinn si doucement que Leroy est le seul a l'entendre

« Bien sur chaton... on va rentrer » répond tout aussi doucement Leroy en continuant de bercer la blonde dans ses bras.

En arrivant a la maison, tout le monde fait un arrêt devant le salon sans y entrer. Tout est en ordre, nettoyé, ne manque que le tapis blanc qui était sous la table basse encore quelques heures plus tôt. Leroy accompagne Quinn a l'étage, il s'apprête a ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Rachel mais la blonde retient son bras « Non... je veux aller dans la chambre de maman... »

Quinn se couche sur le lit où sa mère s'est endormie la veille, elle sent son odeur sur les couvertures, prend un oreiller dans ses bras et laisse couler ses larmes. Elle ne descend pas pour dîner quand Hiram viens frapper a sa porte, elle ne bouge toujours pas quand Rachel viens s'asseoir a côté d'elle pendant toute une partie de la nuit. Elle ne se lève pas le lendemain matin non plus quand Leroy viens la chercher pour aller au commissariat, elle ne peut plus bouger ou parler, déjà respirer lui demande trop d'effort, elle reste dans la même position pendant presque 24 heures d'affilées.

Elle voit Rachel qui entre dans la chambre et viens s'asseoir a nouveau sur le bord de son lit, elle sort enfin de sa léthargie et prononce juste une phrase « Laisse moi Rachel... je ne veux pas te voir »

Rachel n'essaie pas d'argumenter, elle quitte la chambre de Quinn pour se réfugier dans la sienne en larmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre très éprouvant a écrire... j'ai failli le supprimer en fait... mais ce chapitre était dans mon esprit depuis que j'ai commencé a penser a l'homophobie de Russell... et puis il est le chapitre charnière pour la suite... <strong>

**Voilà... n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos commentaires comme d'habitude **


	15. Chapter 15

**Désolée pour ne pas avoir mis de chapitre depuis deux jours... mais je compense aujourd'hui =)**

**Vos réactions ont été plutôt partagées suite au dernier chapitre mais je suis ravie de voir que vous continuez a lire cette histoire et a me faire part de vos impressions **

**préfabsprout : je suis désolée de voir que tu as détesté le chapitre, pour ce qui est du Happy Ending, et bien il faut attendre la fin pour le savoir bien sur... mais il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, je voulais que cette histoire soit compliquée pour nos deux protagonistes. **

* * *

><p>Cela fait trois jours que Quinn n'a pas quitté sa chambre, Leroy ou Hiram lui apporte ses repas, les deux hommes l'ont dispensée d'aller au lycée pour la semaine, et se force d'organiser les funérailles de Judy. Charlie, la sœur aînée de Quinn est arrivée dans la matinée du Minnesota où elle vit avec son mari Elie pour organiser les funérailles avec Leroy et Hiram et prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour Quinn.<p>

Tout le monde au sein du Glee Club est inquiet pour Quinn et ne cesse de poser des questions a Rachel pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais la jeune brunette est incapable de répondre a leurs questions. Elle et Quinn ne se sont pas parlées depuis le jour du drame. La brunette a tout tenter pour rétablir le contact entre elle et sa petite amie mais Quinn reste fermée a toutes ses tentatives, se contentant le plupart du temps de se détourner et de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Les funérailles furent éprouvantes pour tout le monde, le Glee Club a chanté pour honorer la mémoire de Judy et montrer leur soutien a Quinn, mais la jeune fille blonde n'était pas vraiment réceptive a ce qui se passait autour d'elle perdue dans les souvenirs de sa mère perdant son sang sous ses yeux, cette image ne l'a pas quittée depuis ce jour là.

En rentrant a la maison, Quinn monte directement dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit, laissant sa sœur et les papas de Rachel parler dans le salon. Elle sait qu'ils vont devoir parler de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, mais n'est pas prête a en parler, elle voudrait simplement que sa vie redevienne comme avant, que sa mère soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout va bien se passer, mais elle sait que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, que sa mère ne la prendra plus jamais dans ses bras, elle a l'impression d'avoir perdu tellement de temps avec elle, juste au moment où elle avait enfin réussi a avoir une relation ouverte et sincère avec sa mère elle disparaît en la laissant livrée a elle même.

Elle entend quelqu'un frapper a la porte et entrer, Charlie s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et lui caresse doucement le bras

« Elie et moi allons a la maison, nous allons rester ici pendant quelques temps... je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour toi... je viendrais te voir demain Quinnie, on a besoin de parler »

Ce sont les seuls mots que Charlie prononça, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa jeune sœur et la laissa seule.

Besoin de parler, pourquoi tout le monde a besoin de parler, parler ne changera rien, parler ne ramènera pas Judy, parler ne changera pas les sentiments les plus noirs que Quinn a au fond d'elle. Parler ne l'empêchera pas de revivre la même scène continuellement, parler ne pourra pas l'aider a se rapprocher de Rachel.

Une autre personne entre dans sa chambre, elle reconnaît le pas de Leroy, il est toujours très doux quand il vient la voir. Il lui apporte une tasse de chocolat chaud, lui et son mari ont pris l'habitude de donner quelque chose a boire a Rachel a chaque fois qu'elle se sentait triste et qu'ils se sentaient impuissants.

« Hé chaton... on a besoin de parler... c'est important »

« Pourquoi tout le monde veut parler papa L... depuis quand parler est devenu la seule chose que les gens veulent » répond Quinn les yeux dans le vide

« C'est important Quinn... nous devons prendre des dispositions pour ton avenir... et tu es la première concernée, c'est pourquoi je veux en parler avec toi »

Quinn se redresse pour s'asseoir sur son lit, elle cale son dos contre la paroi en bois, prend son oreiller dans ses bras et fait un signe de tête a Leroy pour lui indiquer qu'elle est prête a parler.

« écoutes... tu es livrée a toi même aujourd'hui... ta maman nous a quittée et ton père... »

« Ne l'appelez plus mon père ! » hurle Quinn en coupant la parole au papa de Rachel

« D'accord... Russell va aller en prison... tu es mineure Quinn, il y a donc des dispositions qui doivent être prises »

« Je sais... » répond la blonde en baissant la tête tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son oreiller.

« Il y a plusieurs choix qui s'offrent a nous... Ta sœur peut devenir ta tutrice jusqu'à ta majorité... Hiram et moi pouvons devenir tes tuteurs également, ce qui nous combleraient vraiment, tu sais que nous t'aimons beaucoup chaton... ou tu peux être émancipée, techniquement dans l'Ohio les seules façons d'être émancipé sont le mariage ou s'enrôler dans l'armée, mais je pense qu'au vu de ta situation particulière, si ton père... Russell je veux dire... si Russel se dégage de ses droits parentaux tu peux être émancipée et vivre ta vie seule... »

Leroy prend quelques instants pour regarder la jeune fille blonde, il lui prend la main et continue doucement

« Quoi que tu choisisses Quinn... Hiram et moi serons là... on seraient très heureux de t'accueillir a la maison, tu fais déjà partie de la famille et tu en feras toujours partie... Que tu décides de vivre avec nous ou ta sœur, tu seras toujours une partie de cette famille Quinn... je veux que tu réfléchisse à ce que tu veux... parce que nous devons agir rapidement »

« Est ce que je peux vous répondre demain ? »

« Bien sur chaton... ça peut attendre un jour... » lui répond Leroy en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ce soir là, Quinn resta encore dans sa chambre, laissant Rachel et ses papas dîner seuls, elle coupa son téléphone agacée de l'entendre sonner sans cesse, et repris sa position favorite des derniers jours, allongée sur son lit avec un oreiller dans les bras.

Rachel entre dans la chambre de sa petite amie un peu avant d'aller se coucher, elle s'assoit sur le lit de la blonde sans parler. Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir aider Quinn, mais rien de ce qu'elle a pu faire jusqu'à présent n'a fonctionné. Elle se contente d'être là, juste a côté de sa petite amie, au cas ou elle voudrait parler ou juste se blottir dans ses bras. Mais Quinn ne fait aucun geste dans sa direction, elle ne la regarde pas entrer, ni s'asseoir sur le lit, elle se contente d'attendre que Rachel parte comme tous les soirs.

Au moment où Rachel se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle entends Quinn murmurer « reste... s'il te plaît... »

Elle s'allonge à côté de la blonde en lui répondant tout aussi doucement « Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Quinn... »

Elles s'endorment l'une a côté de l'autre sans prononcer le moindre mot, Rachel est contente de voir qu'un pas à été franchi et que Quinn ne la repousse plus, même si tout est encore a faire, le premier pas est encourageant pour la brunette. Elle se lève le lendemain pour aller au lycée en laissant Quinn seule dans sa chambre, juste avant de partir, elle embrasse les cheveux de la blonde en lui murmurant un timide Je t'aime.

Quinn a pris sa décision, elle ne veux plus dépendre de personne, elle veux être émancipée. Elle veux pouvoir être libre de ses décisions et de ses choix pour l'avenir. Elle en fait part a Leroy le lendemain qui lui assure qu'il fera le nécessaire.

Charlie et Elie repartent quelques jours plus tard en laissant Quinn vivre chez les papas de Rachel en attendant que sa situation juridique soit établie. Rien ne change dans la vie de la jeune fille blonde, elle continue de broyer du noir dans sa chambre la journée, et laisser Rachel s'endormir à côté d'elle chaque soir. Cette routine lui convient, elle ne peut rien envisager d'autre pour le moment que de rester dans sa zone de confort.

Après une semaine, elle commence a descendre pour prendre ses repas avec les autres, mais ne reste jamais avec eux très longtemps, et surtout pour éviter de retourner dans le salon ou sa mère s'est fait tirer dessus. Elle ne répond toujours pas aux appels ou messages de ses amis du glee club, elle laisse son téléphone éteint la plupart du temps, ne l'allumant que peu de temps dans la journée pour vérifier si elle a des nouvelles de son avocat pour le procès de son père ou son émancipation.

Presque un mois s'est écoulé depuis les funérailles quand Quinn reçoit enfin les papiers officiels qui atteste qu'elle est désormais une mineure émancipée ainsi que les documents de la succession de Judy, lui assurant un équilibre financier pendant quelques années. Elle n'a pas a s'inquiéter de comment payer l'université ou de comment subvenir a ses besoins pour le moment. Rachel a continué a dormir auprès d'elle tous les soirs dans l'attente d'un nouveau pas de Quinn en vain jusqu'au jour où la brunette a décidé de ne plus attendre.

« Quinn, tu ne peux pas continuer de me repousser continuellement... j'ai tout essayé pour rétablir le contact entre nous, mais tu t'obstines a m'ignorer... je ne peux supporte plus de te voir dans cet état en sachant que je ne peux rien faire...ça me tue de te voir comme ça Quinn... parle moi s'il te plait »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler Rachel » répond Quinn très neutre.

La blonde se retourne pour faire face a Rachel, elle se place au dessus d'elle et commence a l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de s'emparer de son cou. Ses baisers ne sont pas passionnés comme avant, ni doux, ils sont possessifs et presque brutaux.

« Quinn non arrête... tu ne peux pas faire ça... on a besoin de parler » dit Rachel gênée de l'attitude de sa petite amie

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de parler ! » répond la blonde sur un ton plus sec

Quinn continue de prendre possession du corps de Rachel sous elle, sans tenir compte des protestations de sa petite amie, elle a besoin de faire l'amour a Rachel tout de suite, besoin de libérer tout ce qui est en elle.

Rachel repousse Quinn un peu plus fort « Quinn ! je t'ai dit non... je veux qu'on parle avant... tu ne peux pas m'ignorer pendant plus d'un mois et me faire l'amour comme si de rien n'était »

« Je ne veux pas parler Rachel... alors si tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je veux sors d'ici et laisse moi seule.. » rétorque Quinn en se laissant retomber de son côté du lit

« Non Quinn ! j'en ai marre que tu me traite de cette façon... je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre tant qu'on aura pas parler ! »

« Parfait... alors c'est moi qui m'en vais » répond Quinn en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Quinn... s'il te plaît... » supplie Rachel

Quinn se retourne vers la brunette toujours dans son lit « pourquoi faut il que tu sois aussi têtue... et pourquoi tu ne respecte pas mon choix... JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER ! » termine la blonde en claquant la porte.

Quinn se réfugie dans la cuisine, incapable de se résoudre a entrer dans le salon, elle est rejointe par Leroy quelques minutes plus tard qui a été alarmé par la dispute entre les deux jeunes filles.

« J'ai bien entendu que tu n'avais pas envie de parler... mais il faudra que tu parle un jour Quinn... tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi » déclare Leroy doucement

« Je ne peux pas papa L... je ne peux pas lui parler à elle... » répond Quinn en s'effondrant dans ses bras

« Allez viens là... ça va aller... écoutes chaton, Rachel ne mérite pas ça... elle fait des efforts, elle a suivi ton rythme, mais elle ne mérite pas que tu l'ignores... »

« Je sais... mais je ne peux pas faire autrement... vous ne comprenez pas »

« Je pense que je comprends au contraire... mais tu ne peux pas la tenir responsable de ce qui s'est passé... ce n'est pas sa faute et tu le sais... »

Quinn brise l'étreinte rapidement, en colère que Leroy puisse aussi bien lire en elle

« Si c'est de sa faute... si elle n'avais pas avancé, ce salaud ne l'aurai pas frappé, et vous et Hiram ne seriez pas intervenus, et le coup ne serai pas parti tout seul... Si je n'avais pas connu Rachel rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé et ma mère serai toujours en vie... alors si c'est de sa faute.. même si elle n'est pas responsable des actes de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est indirectement sa faute ! »

« Quinn ma chérie je t'en prie... si Russell n'était pas venu avec un fusil dans notre maison cela ne serait pas arrivé... c'est uniquement sa faute a lui et tu le sais »

« Je sais... mais c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment pour Rachel... c'est pour ça que je refuse de lui parler »

« Je comprends... mais elle aussi ressens des choses... et vous avez besoin d'en parler »

« Non... Leroy... je l'aime... je l'aime comme jamais je ne pensais aimer quelqu'un un jour... mais en ce moment, je ne peux pas la regarder sans qu'une partie de moi la déteste pour ce qui est arrivé »

« Il le faudra bien Quinn sinon vous allez être dans une impasse... tu ne peux pas laisser tout ça s'installer entre vous »

« Je sais... » répond la blonde en donnant un baiser sur la joue de Leroy avant d'ajouter « mais si je lui parle maintenant je vais lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose... je ne veux pas la blesser »

Quinn remonte dans sa chambre désertée par Rachel, elle s'assoit sur son lit incapable de dormir tout de suite, son cerveau est en ébullition, elle pense a ce qui est le mieux pour elle, le mieux pour Rachel et prend une décision qu'elle sait inévitable.

* * *

><p>« Tu as sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » demande tristement Leroy<p>

« c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment... je ne peux pas rester » répond tout aussi tristement Quinn

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution chaton... mais c'est ta décision et je la respecte »

« Vous prendrez bien soin d'elle n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur Quinn... c'est notre fille... évidemment qu'on va prendre soin d'elle... mais tu sais que tu vas lui briser le cœur... »

« Je sais... mais si je reste près d'elle c'est pas son cœur que je vais briser c'est elle... j'ai tellement de rancœur et de noirceur en moi que je ne peux pas rester auprès d'elle... c'est pour elle que je m'en vais... pour ne pas faire de sa vie un enfer... »

« Je sais Quinn... j'ai compris tes raisons et c'est tout a ton honneur... cela prouve a quel point tu tiens a elle » reprend Leroy en essuyant une larme sur le visage de la blonde

Quinn profite d'une dernière étreinte avec le papa de Rachel « vous allez me manquer papa L... »

« Tu vas nous manquer aussi chaton... prends bien soin de toi... et n'oublies pas que tu auras toujours une famille ici » répond Leroy bouleversé de laisser partir la jeune fille blonde

« J'ai laissé une lettre pour Rachel dans ma chambre... J'espère qu'un jour elle comprendra pourquoi je fait ça »

Quinn s'éloigne de l'homme qu'elle considère maintenant comme un père pour rejoindre la salle d'embarquement, elle à un pris un aller simple, ne sachant pas quand elle reviendra. Elle a besoin d'être ailleurs, d'être loin, loin de Rachel et de tout ces souvenirs, elle a besoin de se ressourcer et de prendre un nouveau départ.

* * *

><p>Leroy et Hiram attendent nerveusement Rachel dans le salon, ils savent que les heures qui vont suivre vont être pénibles pour leur fille. Ils se sont préparés a lui annoncer le départ de Quinn et savent que la jeune brunette va s'effondrer.<p>

Rachel reste impassible devant la nouvelle, elle monte dans la chambre que Quinn occupait ces derniers temps, prend la lettre qui est posée sur le lit, s'installe confortablement avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Rachel, _

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je pourrais commencer par expliquer mon comportement, ou mon départ, mais rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne pourrait convenir. _

_Rachel tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, tu m'as ouvert l'esprit, tu m'as révélée et tu as su déceler en moi ce que personne n'avait vu jusque là. _ _Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ce que je pouvais offrir a quelqu'un, à toi... _

_J'aime chaque partie de toi, j'aime ton rire, ton sourire, cette façon que tu as de t'émerveiller de chaque nouvelle chose comme une enfant, j'aime ta vision de l'humanité, ta capacité a pardonner même a ceux qui parfois ne le mériteraient pas. J'aime ton regard doux et aimant, j'aime ta voix chaude et rassurante, j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, tu me fait sentir vivante et spéciale... j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde quand tu me regardes..._

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime en toi que je ne pourrais pas tout énumérer... et je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu as besoin de lire... mais c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je pars... _

_Je t'aime bien au delà de ce que je pourrais le dire...tu es une partie de moi, tu es la meilleure partie de moi, celle qui veut croire que tout est possible, qu'il suffit juste de s'aimer pour être heureux, qu'il suffit d'y croire assez fort pour que tout se réalise... Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point j'ai envie d'y croire encore ou d'y croire toujours mais je sais que j'en suis incapable pour le moment... je suis incapable de t'aimer comme je voudrais t'aimer, comme tu doit être aimée..._

_Rachel... je pars parce que je t'aime... j'ai tous ces sentiments contradictoires en moi, je n'arrive pas a te regarder sans penser a maman, sans penser a ce qui s'est passé, je n'arrive pas a ne pas __t'associer a ce drame... je ne m'attends pas a ce que tu me comprennes, j'ai déjà du mal a me comprendre moi même... je pars parce que je sais que si je suis près de toi, je vais continuer a nourrir ces sentiments contradictoires... parce que si je reste près de toi je ne serais pas capable de surmonter ça et que inévitablement je vais te faire souffrir... c'est la dernière chose que je veux... je pars pour te protéger de moi...parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix... parce que je ne suis pas le héros que tu crois... _

_Je veux que tu te souviennes de nous avec les meilleurs souvenirs, je veux que tu te rappelle a quel point je t'aime et a quel point on à été heureuses ensembles... je veux que tu te souviennes de ce week end au lac où nous nous sommes promises l'une a l'autre, parce que je serais toujours tienne... je serais toujours à toi même si je pars... parce que tu seras toujours cette autre partie de moi, je continuerai de t'aimer Rachel parce que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire... je continuerai de t'aimer parce que je ne peux pas imaginer un jour où je ne t'aimerai pas... _

_J'ai encore tellement de choses a te dire... j'espère te les dire un jour... ce n'est pas un adieu mon amour..._

_Quinn... _

Rachel replie soigneusement la lettre et la replace dans l'enveloppe, elle prend l'oreiller que Quinn avait l'habitude de prendre entre ses bras et pleure a chaude larmes, en jouant machinalement avec la bague qui est a son doigt.

* * *

><p>M Shuester se tient devant ses élèves le regard triste, une lettre dans les mains, il commence a lire fébrilement la lettre que Quinn a adressée a ses camarades.<p>

_Mes amis... _

_Je n'ai pas le courage de vous dire au revoir... je sais que vous serez probablement déçus par mon attitude et cela me brise le cœur d'avance. _

_J'ai décidé de partir... je ne peux pas continuer a vivre ici... j'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous pourrez me pardonner de vous abandonner de cette façon. Chacun d'entre vous est dans mon cœur, vous m'avez tous tellement apporté que je ne pourrai jamais vous oublier. _

_Je ne vais pas citer tout le monde dans cette lettre, j'ai cependant quelques mots a adresser a certaines personnes... _

_Puck... prends soin de notre fille, ne la laisse pas devenir cette chienne que j'étais avant...je compte sur toi pour soutenir et aider Shelby pour que notre fille devienne quelqu'un de bien.. _

_... merci d'avoir été un si bon professeur et de m'avoir aidée a revenir dans le droit chemin à plusieurs reprises... je vous souhaite d'être très heureux avec Miss Pilsbury_

_Brittany... je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de prendre soin de notre latina préférée, tu es la meilleure personne connaisse...après Rachel..._

_et enfin... Santana...promets moi de veiller sur elle...je sais que tu le feras... parce que nous sommes pareilles et que si la situation était inversée je veillerai sur Brittany... Je t'imagine en train de bouillir sur ton siège en ce moment et de me maudire... je le mérite mais ne laisse jamais tomber Rachel... je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde... _

_Au revoir mes amis...vous me manquerez. _

_Q_

Santana ne se retiens pas de pleurer, peu importe ce que les autres pensent d'elle a ce moment précis, elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

« Où tu vas San ? » demande Brittany dans un sanglot

« Faire ce que Quinn m'a demandé... je vais vérifier que le gnome n'est pas en train de s'ouvrir les veines ou de faire je ne sais quelle connerie qu'elle seule peut imaginer » répond Santana sans se retourner. Elle ne veux avouer a personne qu'elle est vraiment inquiète pour Rachel, et que si quelque chose lui arrivait elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a une suite bien sur... l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là... j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus =) <strong>

**En ce qui concerne l'émancipation je ne suis pas certaine que Quinn puisse vraiment être émancipée parce que dans l'état de l'Ohio il n'y a en effet que le mariage ou s'engager dans l'armée qui puisse émanciper un mineur si je ne me trompe pas, mais après tout c'est une fiction, on fait ce qu'on veut et c'est ce que je voulais faire avec Quinn ^^ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Je n'arrive pas a croire que nous ayons dépassé les 100 reviews pour cette histoire... Merci a vous tous de votre soutien... vous êtes adorables. **

**J'espère continuer a vous faire réagir avec mon histoire qui est en fait plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais c'est très excitant de réécrire au fur et a mesure. **

**Dans ce chapitre, on avance dans le temps, et dans les prochains aussi... **

**AmandaMarondsky : je suis désolée de te faire épuiser ton stock de mouchoir ^^**

**lamarquise : j'espère ne pas trop te traumatiser dans l'avenir... lol**

**sawfy31 : Faut pas pleurer, mais c'est vrai que c'était triste... j'ai moi aussi pleurer en l'écrivant ^^ **

**frenchmath : merci du compliment... ça me touche beaucoup **

**ImxEmi : il y aura pleins d'autres lettres =)**

* * *

><p>Rachel n'est pas surprise de voir Santana entrer dans sa chambre, elle est même plutôt rassurée, c'est paradoxalement la seule personne qu'elle peut supporter de voir aujourd'hui. Elle sait que la latina ne lui jouera pas une grande scène pour lui remonter le moral et cela lui convient. Elle n'a pas envie de s'épancher sur son chagrin parce qu'elle sait que personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'elle ressent aujourd'hui.<p>

« Hé... toi aussi elle t'a laissé une lettre ? » demande Santana doucement

« Ouais... même pas le courage de me dire au revoir en face... même pas le courage de me dire qu'elle me reproche la mort de sa mère... qu'elle aille au diable » répond Rachel peu convaincue par ses paroles.

« Avec un peu plus de conviction j'aurai pu te croire... » reprend la latina en s'efforçant de sourire

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant... on deviens amies pour lui faire plaisir c'est ça ? » demande Rachel en essuyant une larme du revers de sa main

« Quoi ? Amie avec toi Berry n'y compte pas » lui répond Santana en la prenant dans ses bras

« Je vais lui répondre... je vais lui écrire même si je ne peux pas lui envoyer parce que je ne sais pas où elle est allée... mais j'ai décidé de lui écrire régulièrement pour quand elle reviendra... parce qu'elle reviendra n'est ce pas ? Dis moi qu'elle reviendra... »

« Bien sur qu'elle reviendra... tu as raison de lui écrire... c'est une très bonne idée » lui répond Santana ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

_Quinn... _

_J'ai décidé de te répondre pour que tu puisses lire mes lettres quand tu reviendras... parce que tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas un adieu... je te crois, j'ai envie et besoin de croire que ce n'était pas un adieu. _

_J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir t'aider... mais je comprends ton départ, je ne l'accepte pas mais je le comprends. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de sentiments négatifs en moi, je porte cette culpabilité qui m'étouffe certains jours. Je m'en veux tellement pour ce qui est arrivé mais je sais aussi que je ne peux rien changer et que ce qui est arrivé serait arrivé un jour où l'autre, avec ou sans moi. _

_Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir a avancer sans toi Quinn... je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, mais je te promets d'essayer pour toi... pour nous... pour que tu sois fière de moi quand tu reviendras. _

_Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, parce que moi non plus je ne peux pas imaginer un jour sans t'aimer... et je porterais notre bague chaque jour jusqu'à ton retour... je serais a toi chaque jour que Dieu fera... _

_Je t'aime... Rachel_

* * *

><p>« Berry ! On a pas la journée... il faut que je bouge la voiture ! »<p>

« je t'avais dis de ne pas te garer ici... comment veux tu que j'arrive a tout décharger alors que tout le monde est en train de klaxonner... tu sais que tout ce stress va finir par me donner une crise d'angoisse et si je ne peux pas chanter pour ma première journée a NYADA ça sera entièrement de ta faute Santana... tu es en train de briser ma carrière avant qu'elle ne commence ! »

« Oh Mon Dieu... mais tu vas t'arrêter de parler a un moment donné et sortir tes putains de valises de mon coffre ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être vulgaire... et peut être que si tu venais m'aider ça irait un peu plus vite tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ok... ok... je décharge tes valises et tu m'attends ici le temps que j'aille garer la voiture »

Rachel regarde le grand bâtiment devant elle, ça y est ! Elle y est ! Elle est a NYADA, le début de son rêve, elle suppose que Kurt et Damian sont déjà arrivés et qu'ils viendront a sa rencontre un peu plus tard. Elle a son numéro de dortoir et le nom de sa compagne de chambre dans les mains, elle n'arrive pas a croire ce qu'elle est en train de vivre. Tout est presque parfait, presque, il ne manque qu'une personne pour que son bonheur soit total.

Santana reviens 20 minutes plus tard et trouve Rachel dans ses pensées, assise sur une de ses valises.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Superstar ? »

« Santana... ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît »

« Pardon... je suis désolée... j'avais oublié »

« C'est pas grave... tu sais que je te pardonne tout » répond Rachel en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la latina

« Ne t'avises pas de recommencer ça Berry ! Sinon je te laisse te dépêtrer avec toutes tes affaires »

« Non tu ne le feras pas »

« Cherche moi... et je t'assure que je te laisse en plan »

« NON ! Parce que tu sais que tu m'aimes bien... et que tu ne me ferais jamais ça... et puis Brittany te tuerai si tu faisait une chose pareille »

« C'est la bien la seule chose qui me retient de te planter là ! »

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancent vers l'entrée principal d'un bâtiment qui semble être le dortoir. Après avoir demandé a plusieurs personnes des indications, elles arrivent enfin a trouver la chambre de Rachel. Quand Rachel ouvre la porte, elle entend une voix qui provient de la salle de bain, une voix plutôt agréable et douce qui fredonne. Rachel sent les bras lui tomber quand elle voit la propriétaire de la voix sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette pour la couvrir. Elle a encore le corps ruisselant, ses cheveux blonds retombent sur ses épaules et son sourire est éclatant. La jeune fille lui tend la main pour se présenter.

« Bonjour... tu dois être Rachel Berry... je suis Erin Lucas »

Rachel tend la main machinalement mais est incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Santana qui a elle aussi vu la jeune fille prend la parole a la place de Rachel

« Oui... c'est Rachel... je suis Santana une amie... excusez là, elle n'est jamais sans voix d'habitude... mais vous ressemblez beaucoup a quelqu'un qu'on connaît »

« Il n'y a pas de problème... heu Rachel... j'ai pris le lit près de la salle de bain, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas » reprend Erin en regardant Rachel dans les yeux

Rachel se contente de hocher la tête toujours incapable de parler. Elle prend Santana par le bras et l'entraîne dans le couloir

« je ne peux pas faire ça... je ne peux pas rester ici avec cette fille »

« Bien sur que tu le peux Rachel... »

« C'est le portrait craché de Quinn ! NON je ne peux pas Santana... tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

« écoute Berry... il y a certainement des milliers de personnes dans le monde qui ressemble de près ou de loin a Quinn... tu ne peux pas toutes les éviter... »

« Je vais vivre avec elle Santana ! »

« Ouais je sais... bon écoute je suis pas loin ok... quand ça va pas, tu m'appelle et toi, Brittany et moi on se fait une sortie... tu vois je t'avais dis que j'avais eu raison d'accepter l'université de New York »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux » déclare Rachel en prenant la latina dans ses bras

« Tu t'en sortirai très bien... tu serais juste aussi chiante qu'avant »

Rachel claque le bras de Santana avec un rire non contenu. Elle sait qu'elle ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui si Santana et Brittany n'avait pas été là depuis le départ de Quinn. La latina s'est révélée être une amie fiable et de très bons conseils.

« Brittany m'attends, il faut vraiment que j'y aille... on s'appelle ce soir ok » reprend Santana doucement, hésitante a laisser Rachel avec le clone de Quinn.

« Embrasse Britt pour moi... je vous appelle ce soir promis... et merci d'être venue avec moi Santana... »

« Hé... c'était pas gratuit.. tu me dois un resto n'oublies pas ! » finit la latina pour partir sur une note d'humour.

_Quinn... _

_Je viens d'emménager a NYADA aujourd'hui, tu n'imagines pas a quel point c'est impressionnant ici, tout est démesuré, je me sens si petite (ok je sais que je suis petite...), j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça... j'aimerais que tu sois là tout simplement. _

_Tu me manques tellement Quinn, ça fait plus de 6 mois que tu es partie et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, j'essaie d'imaginer où tu es, ce que tu fais, si tu vas bien... _

_Je pense retrouver Kurt et Damian peut être demain, je suis contente d'avoir des amis ici avec moi... Santana et Brittany sont a New York aussi, je crois que finalement Santana m'aime bien et qu'elle ne peux plus se passer de moi. _

_J'ai été quelque peu déstabilisée par ma compagne de chambre... elle te ressemble... bien sur, elle n'a ni ta grâce, ni ton charme naturel, mais c'est assez perturbant cependant. _

_J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore j'étais dans tes bras et que tu me couvrais de baisers, je sens encore tes mains sur moi quand je ferme les yeux, je sens ton parfum sur les quelques vêtements que tu as laissé, je te sens et te ressens dans chaque geste du quotidien. _

_Je t'attends chaque jour... je suis toujours tienne mon amour_

_Rachel... _

* * *

><p>Quelque part en Inde...<p>

Quinn est assise dans la position du lotus, ses mains reposent sur chacun de ses genoux, elle fixe un point invisible devant elle et n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle pratique la méditation depuis qu'elle est arrivée au monastère quelques mois plus tôt, c'est un des moments de la journée où elle arrive a vider complètement son esprit. Elle ne savait pas quand elle est partie qu'elle se retrouverait a faire une retraite spirituelle dans un temple bouddhiste, mais c'est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, depuis son arrivée ici elle est plus a même de contrôler ses sentiments et de donner un sens a tout ce qui l'entoure.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle pense a sa mère ou a Rachel, mais elle arrive maintenant a y penser plus sereinement, elle a reçu des lettres de Charlie, la seule personne qui sache où elle se trouve. Russell a plaidé coupable au procès et à écopé d'une peine a perpétuité pour violences aggravées ayant entraînées la mort. Quinn est satisfaite de la sentence et est ravie de pouvoir enfin tirer un trait sur celui qu'elle appelait autrefois papa. Elle a souvent eu envie d'appeler Leroy, juste pour lui dire qu'elle va bien, mais a chaque fois elle est tétanisée devant le téléphone de peur que Rachel ne décroche.

Bientôt elle devra quitter le temple, mais elle ne veux pas quitter l'Inde, elle a décidé de parcourir le pays en prenant des photos, elle n'est pas encore prête a rentrer chez elle. D'ailleurs elle n'a plus de chez elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fera en retournant aux États-Unis, l'université ne l'attire pas, elle préfère se consacrer a sa passion la photographie.

Lorsqu'elle retourne a sa chambre, enfin si on peut appeler sa chambre, car cela ressemble d'avantage a une cellule avec juste le strict minimum, un lit, une table et une chaise, elle tire un grand cahier de sous son lit et commence a écrire ses émotions de la journée. Elle a continué d'écrire a Rachel presque toutes les semaines sans jamais envoyer les lettres, elle a besoin de lui raconter ce qui se passe dans sa vie même si la jeune brunette ne peut le lire.

Elle sait qu'en ce moment, Rachel doit être a NYADA complètement excitée par l'avenir qui s'ouvre a elle, elle se demande si elle est seule ou si Kurt est avec elle, si elle est heureuse, et parfois si Rachel a rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pourrait blâmer la jeune brunette de vouloir tourner la page et de voir d'autres personnes, même si sa poitrine se serre a chaque fois qu'elle imagine Rachel avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle a emporté une photo de la jeune fille avec elle, et la regarde chaque soir avant de s'endormir, une façon d'être toujours auprès d'elle même a des milliers de kilomètres.

Elle prend un autre cahier plus petit a côté d'elle, et se décide a écrire à Rachel.

_Rach... _

_J'ai presque terminé ma retraite spirituelle, je me sens tellement apaisée ici, j'ai presque peur de quitter le monastère tellement je me sens a ma place, enfin presque... je serais complètement a ma place si tu étais avec moi. Mais de toute évidence cet endroit n'est pas fait pour toi, je ne peux même pas t'imaginer silencieuse pendant une journée entière._

_Ta voix me manque, je t'écoutes souvent, j'ai quelques enregistrement de toi sur mon Ipod et c'est tellement bon de t'entendre chanter, je ferme les yeux et je t'écoutes, je t'imagine devant moi avec ton magnifique sourire et je me sens bien. Même a l'autre bout du monde tu es toujours la seule personne qui arrive a me faire sentir de cette façon. _

_Je suppose que tu dois être a New York, la ville de tes rêves, un jour cette ville sera à toi... un jour New York rendra hommage a la merveilleuse Rachel Berry parce que c'est une évidence que tu seras une grande star avec une horde de fan complètement fous de toi, je suis un peu jalouse d'imaginer toutes ces personnes a tes pieds prêts a faire n'importe quoi pour toi... peut être que ce jour là tu auras pu me pardonner ma fuite et que nous nous serons retrouvées. _

_Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi mon amour... pas une nuit où je ne rêve de toi... tu es avec moi à chaque instant de ma journée... j'espère trouver la force bientôt de te rejoindre... _

_A toi pour toujours... _

_Quinn. _

* * *

><p>Rachel attends Santana et Brittany a Central Park, elles ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver ici une fois par semaine pour se décompresser et passer un peu de temps ensemble. Le programme de Rachel est très chargé et dans ses excursions hebdomadaires avec ses deux amies, elle pourrait facilement céder sous la pression, même si Kurt et Damian l'aide et la soutienne.<p>

Lorsque ses deux amies la rejoigne, elle sent une tension entre elles, elle suppose que Santana a du encore faire quelque chose qui a déplu a Brittany. Elle n'aime pas voir les deux filles brouillées, elle sait qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre, tout comme elle est faite pour Quinn.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive les filles ? » demande Rachel en regardant tour a tour Brittany et Santana

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Berry ! » répond Santana de manière agressive

« Hé ! Ne joue pas a la brute des quartiers nord avec moi Santana, ça ne prend pas... Alors tu baisses d'un ton quand tu t'adresses a moi ! Je pensais qu'on avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps » répond Rachel énervée de voir que Santana reprend rapidement ses habitudes quand elle est en colère.

« Demande a Britt ce qu'il se passe ! Et pourquoi sa langue était dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ! » reprend Santana en colère

Rachel regarde Brittany confuse, elle n'imagine même pas un instant la jeune blonde trompé sa petite amie, elle est l'incarnation de l'innocence et de toute évidence très amoureuse de Santana, elle n'a aucune raison d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est vrai Britt ? Tu as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande Rachel

« Oui c'est vrai... mais ce n'était pas comme un vrai baiser... cette fille, elle voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une autre fille, alors je lui ai montré » répond Brittany toujours persuadée qu'elle n'a rien a se reprocher.

« Britt... tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses... est ce que tu imagines combien ça peut faire mal a Santana de te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Est ce que tu voudrais que Santana embrasse quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande Rachel perturbée par la réponse de son amie

« Quand j'étais avec Artie, San m'embrassait tout le temps, et elle trouvait ça normal... » répond la blonde

Santana lève les bras au ciel agacée par la situation « c'est le pompom ! Voilà qu'elle compare notre histoire a la petite amourette qu'elle a vécu avec le binoclard a roulette ! Mais je rêve ! »

« Santana calme toi... tu vas finir par dire des choses que tu regrettes » lui répond Rachel en posant une main sur son bras.

« Brittany... je sais que c'est innocent de ta part, mais tu ne dois plus faire ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas correct pour Santana... Et toi Santana tu sais comment Britt fonctionne, alors met de côté ta fierté déplacée et fait lui un câlin tout de suite, vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez d'être ensemble chaque jour » continue Rachel en sentant la tristesse l'envahir.

Santana et Brittany remarque le changement d'humeur de Rachel et l'entoure chacune de leurs bras pour lui donner la plus chaleureuse des étreintes. Elle se sent tout de suite envahie de chaleur, elle est chanceuse d'avoir ses deux filles comme amies, car elles seules arrivent a lui faire supporter l'absence de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... dans les prochains, il y aura une très belle amitié Pezberry... parce que je les aimes bien toutes les deux... =)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci encore à tous... =)**

**Frenchmath : J'ai hésité entre l'Inde et la France c'est vrai... mais j'ai déjà en tête une autre histoire où Quinn fera un séjour en France, dans d'autres conditions … =)**

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

><p>Rachel est assise sur son lit en tournant la bague qui est autour de son doigt, cela fait un an que Quinn est partie aujourd'hui, un an qu'elle l'attends, qu'elle n'a aucune nouvelle. Elle commence a penser que peut être Quinn ne reviendra jamais. Elle est censée rejoindre Santana et Brittany a Central Park, mais n'a ni le courage ni l'envie de sortir. Elle veux juste rester sur son lit et pleurer sur l'année qui viens de passer. Le week end dernier Blaine et Sebastian sont venus voir leurs petits amis respectifs et bien que Rachel était ravie de voir ses amis heureux, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de les envier et de se sentir triste. Rachel est tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entends pas Erin entrer dans la chambre. La jeune fille blonde s'installe a côté d'elle et commence a lui raconter sa journée. Elles sont devenues assez proche pendant cette année ensemble, allant souvent ensemble aux fêtes du campus, en se soutenant et s'entraidant pour les cours, cependant Rachel ne lui a jamais parlé de Quinn et de ce qui s'était passé.<p>

« Tu joues souvent avec ta bague... je suppose qu'elle a une signification particulière » demande Erin en regardant les mains de Rachel

« Oui... » répond simplement la brunette

« Ton fiancé ? Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie »

« Il y a quelqu'un oui... mais c'est compliqué » continue Rachel sans quitter sa bague des yeux

« Rachel... tu peux me parler tu sais... »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose a en dire... on s'est promises d'être toujours ensemble et un mois plus tard elle m'as abandonnée... ça fait un an que je n'ai pas eu le moindre signe de vie »

« Elle... wow... je ne savais pas que tu étais lesbienne » continue Erin un peu surprise

« C'est un problème pour toi ? »

« Non... bien sur que non... c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça... mais c'est loin d'être un problème crois moi... »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis lesbienne ou pas... c'est juste ELLE... elle est la seule femme que je veux »

« Je comprends... » reprend Erin en baissant la tête.

« C'est a elle que tu ressembles... » continue Rachel de plus en plus triste

« Je suis désolée... ça doit être difficile pour toi de m'avoir sous les yeux tous les jours »

« Ça l'a été au début... mais tu n'es pas ELLE, personne ne peut être elle... même si tu étais son parfait sosie, tu ne serais jamais elle... elle a ce quelque chose en plus qui émane d'elle... Elle n'a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour être magnifique, elle est encore plus belle le matin quand elle est a peine réveillée... sa voix est tellement douce que l'écouter parler ou chanter te transporte... elle a un regard pétillant et charmeur... son rire est une mélodie... »

« Je crois que j'ai compris Rachel... Tu es très amoureuse d'elle c'est évident... mais un an sans nouvelles c'est long, et il faut que tu penses à toi... » continue Erin en prenant les mains de Rachel dans les siennes.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il y a des personnes autour de toi qui attendent juste un geste de ta part pour essayer de faire ton bonheur... et qu'il est peut être temps que tu envisages de passer à autre chose... »

« Tu as peut être raison... » finit Rachel toujours les yeux larmoyants fixant toujours sa bague.

Erin s'approche un peu plus du visage de Rachel, elle place sa main sous le menton de la jeune brunette pour le relever, elle approche ses lèvres de celles de Rachel, elle peut sentir le goût de cerise de son baume à lèvres.  
>Elle comble l'espace qui est entres elles et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel qui n'oppose aucune résistance. Après quelques chastes baisers, Rachel commence a répondre aux baisers de la blonde, et leurs langues commencent a danser ensemble.<p>

Soudain, Rachel sent les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle stoppe ses baisers pour faire face a Erin.

« Tu n'es pas ELLE Erin... je suis désolée... je ne peux pas faire ça... c'est d'autant plus injuste pour toi que tu lui ressembles tellement que c'est elle que j'ai envie d'embrasser a travers toi... » déclare Rachel ne retenant plus ses larmes.

« Je comprends Rachel... mais tu ne peux pas me refuser ce droit parce que je lui ressemble... ce n'est pas juste non plus... tu as raison, je ne suis pas ELLE, parce que moi je suis là, avec toi, et que j'essaie de te donner tout ce que j'ai a offrir, et que tu le refuse parce que je ressemble a celle qui t'a abandonnée et brisé le cœur »

« Je suis désolée...je le suis vraiment... je ne peux pas effacer Quinn de ma vie... et je ne le veux pas, même si cela signifie rester seule pour le reste de ma vie... Je l'aime et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour ne plus l'aimer » termine Rachel en déposant en baiser sur la joue d'Erin avant de prendre son manteau et de sortir de la chambre.

Elle retrouve Santana a l'endroit habituel, Brittany n'ayant pas pu venir en raison d'un cours de danse qu'elle a du donner a la dernière minute. Elle raconte a la latina ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt avec Erin, et s'effondre dans ses bras.

« Erin a peut être raison Rachel... ça fait un an... peut être que voir d'autres personnes te ferait du bien... » déclare Santana impuissante devant la peine de son amie

« Quoi ? NON Santana ! Je ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes... je veux Quinn tu comprends ! Et voir d'autres personnes ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour Quinn ! »

« Je sais... c'est juste que j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça Rachel...toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureuse... et même si Q est mon amie, je t'assure que je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure si elle était en face de moi là tout de suite ! » répond la latina

« Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas faire n'est ce pas... » répond la brunette amusée par l'attitude protectrice de son amie

« Je me doute... Rachel... qu'est ce que tu as ressenti quand Erin t'a embrassée ? »

Rachel réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre

« Tout était confus au début... et puis quand j'ai commencé a répondre a ses baisers mais c'est Quinn que j'embrassais... et j'ai eu l'impression de la tromper, c'était horrible... » répond Rachel

« Tu ne l'as pas trompée Rachel... elle est partie... je sais que tu l'attends toujours, mais si elle ne reviens jamais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Elle reviendra... je sais qu'elle reviendra... est ce que je t'ai déjà raconté comment tout a commencé entre nous ? »

Santana hoche négativement la tête, elle a toujours été curieuse de savoir comment Quinn et Rachel avait succomber l'une a l'autre, mais avait eu la décence de ne jamais poser de questions. Peut être que si Quinn n'était pas partie, elle aurait probablement fini par demander, mais après son départ, elle n'a jamais osé demandé.

« C'était a son anniversaire... celui que tu as organisé où tu m'as ligotée sur une chaise avec Puck » Rachel sourit au souvenir de cette soirée, elle revois Quinn venir la délivrer en héros, son héros... « Finn venait de rompre avec moi et j'avais un peu trop bu... Quinn a eu beaucoup de mal a me ramener chez moi et a me mettre au lit... Ce soir là je l'ai embrassée, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça en embrassant quelqu'un, je sais maintenant que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle... c'était le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais eu... on a pas compris tout de suite ce qui nous arrivait, on a pensé que c'était juste physique entre nous et on a commencé a entretenir une relation purement sexuelle...et puis Damian a en quelque sorte clarifié les choses entre nous... la suite tu la connais... »

« J'étais sure qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ce soir là ! » répond Santana en claquant sa main sur sa cuisse

« Tu as toujours eu un sixième sens pour deviner ce genre de choses » réplique Rachel dans un sourire

« Exact... je suis un genre de madame Soleil du sexe ! » répond Santana en riant

Rachel rit de bon cœur avec son amie, finalement elle est ravie que Brittany n'ai pas pu venir aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir cette conversation avec Santana si Britt avait été là. Rachel admet volontiers qu'elle aime la compagnie de Santana et qu'elle aime se confier a elle.

Rachel regarde les gens se promener dans Central Park, elle aime cet endroit, l'ambiance qu'il s'en dégage, elle aime regarder les coureurs, les enfants jouer, les amoureux s'embrasser sur l'herbe, elle regarde droit devant elle quand son regard est attiré par une silhouette familière. Elle se lève rapidement et continue de regarder la silhouette au loin a l'autre bout du parc. Elle voit une jeune fille blonde avec un appareil photo dans les mains et son cœur s'arrête soudainement.

« Quinn... » murmure t-elle dans un soupir

« Non... moi c'est Santana » répond la latina en regardant Rachel perplexe

« Non... c'est Quinn... là bas... c'est Quinn »

Rachel commence a courir en le direction de la jeune fille blonde qu'elle a aperçu, mais la jeune fille a déjà disparue. Santana la rattrape rapidement et la retiens par le bras.

« Il n'y a personne Rachel... »

« C'était Quinn... je sais que c'était elle... je peux la sentir... » répond Rachel en s'effondrant a nouveau

Santana regarde son amie désemparée, elle ne sait pas quoi penser, elle n'a pas vu la jeune fille dont parle Rachel et préfère penser que son amie a eu une hallucination. Rachel remarque que Santana la regarde bizarrement et s'énerve aussitôt.

« Je ne suis pas folle Santana ! Je te dis que j'ai vu Quinn... c'était elle... elle est ici a New York... mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelée, pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée... pourquoi est ce qu'elle reste silencieuse en étant dans la même ville que moi...c'est incompréhensible »

« Peut être parce que ce n'était pas elle Rach... tu es bouleversée aujourd'hui et je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer... ou de faire la fête pour te changer les idées »

« C'était elle je le sais... » répond Rachel encore plus minée qu'avant.

Rachel retourne dans sa chambre avec une boule dans l'estomac, elle est retournée par la vision qu'elle a eue au parc, et espère ne pas tomber sur Erin. Elle n'a pas envie d'avoir une conversation gênée avec la jeune fille pour le moment, elle est encore trop bouleversée par sa journée. Elle est contente de voir que la chambre est déserte quand elle arrive. Elle s'installe a son bureau et commence a écrire a Quinn.

_Quinn... _

_Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que tu es partie... comment as tu pu me laisser pendant un an sans aucunes nouvelles. Tu n'imagines même pas a quel point je suis désespérée, j'ai eu l'impression de te voir a Central Park aujourd'hui... Santana me prend probablement pour une folle maintenant... Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi cruelle en me laissant comme ça... mais où est ce que tu peux être ? Es tu encore vivante ? Que suis je censée faire Quinn ? Pourquoi me laisse tu dans le silence et l'ignorance... j'ai besoin d'un signe, de quelque chose qui me raccroche a nous... _

_Erin m'a embrassée aujourd'hui, et tout ce que je voulais c'était toi... combien de temps je vais devoir encore payer pour ce que ton père a fait ? De combien de temps as tu encore besoin pour me pardonner quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas coupable ? Ça fait mal Quinn... ça fait un mal de chien de ne pas être avec toi chaque jour, de ne pas savoir où tu es, de ne pas savoir si tu reviendras un jour... _

_Je te déteste pour ce que tu nous fait subir... et je me déteste de t'aimer toujours autant malgré tout... _

_Je t'en prie Quinn... reviens vite... reviens moi... j'étouffe sans toi..._

_Rachel_

* * *

><p>Quelque part a New York...<p>

Quinn est assise dans un Starbucks encore sous le choc de sa promenade a Central Park. Elle regarde les photos qu'elle a prise sur son appareil numérique.

Elle s'attarde sur plusieurs photos d'un couple assis sur un banc, un couple qu'elle connaît bien. Même sans zoom, elle a pu reconnaître Santana et Rachel dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sa poitrine se serre quand elle regarde les deux jeunes filles enlacées, une multitude de questions martèlent son esprit, que fait Santana a New York avec Rachel, et pourquoi sont elles dans les bras l'une de l'autre et soudain tout prend un sens pour elle.

Quand elle s'est aperçue que c'était Rachel qui était dans le parc, elle avait voulu courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'avait pas pu bouger pétrifiée a l'idée que la brunette la rejette après un an d'absence, et la voir avec Santana la complètement déstabilisée. Elle prend le petit cahier rempli de lettres pour Rachel dans son sac, et commence a écrire.

_Rachel... _

_J'ai besoin de t'écrire tout de suite, je suis tellement perturbée par ce qui viens de se passer... Je suis revenue au pays il y a deux jours... a New York précisément... parce que je pensais te retrouver dans cette ville, mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver de cette façon. Je pensais faire quelque chose de spécial, de romantique, te surprendre a NYADA avec un bouquet de fleurs ou quelque chose de particulier, mais je ne pensais pas te voir sur un banc de Central Park dans les bras de Santana. _

_Je me sens tellement idiote... comment j'ai pu penser un instant que tu m'attendrais... je suis partie pendant un an, je n'avais aucune raison de penser que tu serais toujours là a mon retour... Je me rends compte a quel point j'ai été idiote et égoïste de penser que tu serais toujours mienne, juste parce qu'on s'est fait une promesse un soir dans un chalet. Je ne t'en veux pas Rach... c'est a moi que j'en veux, de t'avoir laissé partir... de t'avoir abandonnée, de t'avoir perdue... _

_Je suis contente que tu ne m'ait pas vue aujourd'hui, parce que je n'aurai pas eu le courage de te faire face... lâche un jour, lâche toujours... mais sache que rien ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi, cette promesse que je t'ai faite je compte l'honorer malgré tout... tout simplement parce qu'il est inconcevable pour moi d'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi... _

_J'ai l'intention de t'envoyer cette lettre, contrairement a toutes les autres que je t'ai écris toutes les semaines depuis un an, parce que je veux que tu saches que j'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis revenue, mais je ne peux décemment pas intervenir dans ta nouvelle vie et tout bousculer sous prétexte que je suis de retour... Ton bonheur est la seule chose qui soit importante pour moi aujourd'hui... _

_Je t'aime Rachel... à toi pour toujours... _

_Quinn. _

_PS : J'envoie cette lettre chez papa L, avec une autre qui lui est destinée... parce que je suis sûre que tu la recevras et que tu sauras que je suis revenue... Je suis tellement désolée Rachel... _

* * *

><p>Quand Leroy va prendre le courrier quelques jours plus tard, il reste stupéfait en tenant les deux lettres dans ses mains. Il reconnaît l'écriture gracieuse de Quinn sur les enveloppes, il est ému d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de la jeune fille qu'il considère comme sa deuxième fille, il met de côté celle qui est destinée a Rachel et ouvre celle qui porte son nom et celui d'Hiram. Il s'assoit sur le canapé pour commencer sa lecture, il découvre que Quinn est partie un an en Inde, qu'elle a fait une retraite spirituelle, puis a traverser le pays en faisant des photos, qu'un livre de ses photos devrait être publié bientôt et qu'elle compte lui en envoyer un exemplaire dédicacé. Quinn ne dit pas où elle se trouve, et ne laisse aucun moyen de la contacter, elle termine sa lettre en promettant de lui envoyer des nouvelles régulièrement désormais qu'elle est de retour aux États-Unis. Il essuie une larme sur sa joue et attrape son téléphone pour appeler Hiram qui lui aussi désespérait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leur petite protégée.<p>

Après avoir parler pendant plus d'une heure avec son mari de Quinn, il se décide enfin a appeler sa fille pour lui annoncer qu'elle a reçu une lettre. Quand Rachel décroche son téléphone son père entends tout de suite la tristesse dans sa voix, il sait que ce qu'il va lui annoncer va lui remonter le moral. Il l'entends hurler dans son téléphone dès qu'il prononce les mots Quinn et lettre, il peut sentir l'excitation qui s'empare d'elle et le tremblement ému de sa voix. Elle souhaite que son père lui lise la lettre au téléphone, mais Leroy préfère lui faire suivre le courrier, pensant que cette lettre est certainement très intime, et que seule Rachel doit savoir ce que contient cette lettre.

Après avoir lu la lettre de Quinn, Rachel tape rapidement un texto

**Besoin de toi tout de suite... R**

Elle reçoit une réponse quasi immédiate

_J'arrive... S_

Rachel tend la lettre de Quinn a Santana incapable de la lire elle même a haute voix, un flot d'émotions l'envahie et elle est incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour le moment. Santana replie soigneusement la lettre et la rend a Rachel muette. Elle n'arrive pas a croire ce qu'elle viens de lire.

« Je savais que je n'étais pas folle... je te l'avais dis que c'était elle » déclare Rachel émue

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais folle Rachel... enfin pas cette dernière année en tout cas...je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. » répond Santana abasourdie

« Elle est revenue... je savais qu'elle reviendrait... elle est revenue pour moi »

« Oui mais elle pense qu'on est ensemble ! Mais pour qui elle me prend ? Elle pense vraiment que je suis une salope qui se jetterai sur sa nana a la moindre occasion ? » reprend Santana en colère

« C'est un détail... elle est ici a New York... il suffit que je la retrouve, que je lui parle, que je la vois... » continue Rachel heureuse de savoir que Quinn est pas très loin d'elle.

« Bien sur... Rach... il y a plus de 8 millions d'habitants a New York... comment tu veux la retrouver, tu n'as même pas le début de quelque chose... aucune adresse rien » reprend Santana réaliste

« Je la trouverai... ou elle me trouvera... elle m'a déjà retrouvée une fois, elle peut le faire a nouveau... elle est ici San... elle est ici, et je vais continuer a l'attendre... j'ai encore plus de raisons de l'attendre maintenant... »

« Ton optimisme devrait être prescrit pour lutter contre la dépression... tu te rends compte que c'est quasiment impossible de la retrouver »

« Regarde Meg Ryan et Tom Hanks dans ''Nuits blanches a Seattle'' c'est impossible aussi et pourtant ils se retrouvent a la fin »

« C'est un film Rachel ! Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Passer une annonce dans un journal en lui donnant rendez-vous en haut de l'Empire State Building ? Rachel redescend sur terre s'il te plaît... Elle était là, dans le parc en même temps que toi et elle n'a pas bougé ! Elle n'a rien fait pour venir te voir alors merde, elle ne mérite pas la moitié de ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour la retrouver... »

« Je pensais que tu serais contente pour moi... et pas que tu essayerais de me décourager » répond Rachel attristée par les propos de son amie

« Non je ne suis pas contente pour toi Rach... parce que Quinn a fait de ta vie son terrain de jeu préféré... elle te prends, te promets d'être toujours là, s'enfuit sans te dire au revoir, reviens au bout d'un an et a le culot d'imaginer que toi et moi on est ensemble alors que j'ai fait exactement ce qu'elle m'a demandé en prenant soin de toi... Alors non je ne suis pas contente pour toi... parce que je sais que tu vas la chercher, que ça va te prendre toute ton énergie pour des chimères, parce que tu ne la retrouvera jamais... non je ne suis pas contente de savoir que je vais devoir sécher tes larmes pour les années a venir parce que tu va courir après un fantôme. Merde ouvres les yeux Rach et concentre toi sur ton avenir au lieu de ressasser le passé sans cesse ! »

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais un tel poids pour toi.. ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'aura plus a sécher mes larmes désormais... tu as honoré ta promesse auprès de Quinn, tu es libre de me laisser me débrouiller toute seule maintenant... plus rien ne t'obliges a prendre soin de moi »

« Tu fait chier Rachel ! Arrête de déformer tout ce que je dis ! Et appelle moi quand tu auras repris tes esprits »

Santana claque la porte de la chambre de Rachel en sortant, bouscule quelques étudiants qui sont dans le couloir en les insultants en Espagnol. Elle est en colère contre Quinn d'avoir envoyé cette lettre, en colère contre Rachel de croire qu'elle pourra la retrouver un jour, en colère contre elle parce qu'elle est incapable de dire a Rachel qu'elle tiens vraiment a elle et que si elle est son amie aujourd'hui ce n'est pas parce que Quinn le lui a demandé. Elle s'effondre sur les marches du dortoir, incapable d'aller plus loin, elle est tout aussi confuse que Rachel en ce qui concerne Quinn, elle laisse enfin des larmes de soulagements s'échapper. Au moins elle est sûre que son amie est toujours vivante, elle est partagée entre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de la tuer elle même pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait autour d'elle en partant.

Elle n'aime pas l'idée d'être partie fâchée avec Rachel, elle hésite a faire demi-tour pour aller faire la paix, mais sa fierté est bien trop élevée pour faire le premier pas. Elle essuie ses larmes rapidement et s'en va. Elle ne voit pas Quinn cachée derrière un pilier qui l'observe depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn est de retour... c'est déjà une bonne chose non ? <strong>

**Je ne sais pas si demain je pourrais poster un chapitre, mais dans le pire des cas à lundi =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci a tous les nouveaux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review... ça fait plaisir =)**

**Muse-Zero : C'est vrai que j'ai une imagination débordante, merci pour le compliment ^^**

**Achelle : Elle vont se retrouver, mais peut être pas dans ce chapitre...:)**

**Paori : Tu vas avoir les réponses a tes questions...:) D'ailleurs je conseille a tout le monde d'aller lire la Fan-Fic de Paori qui est vraiment originale et pour l'instant excellente ''Je suis une légion''**

**jayjay : Merci beaucoup... **

**prefabsprout : pas de soucis, tu ne m'as absolument pas vexée... c'est le principe de laisser des reviews et de donner son avis, ce que tu fais depuis le début et j'apprécie... Pour répondre cependant, quand j'ai pensé a cette histoire, j'ai prévu environ 20 chapitres, j'ai rajouté deux ou trois choses entre temps c'est vrai, mais ceci dit je ne m'écarte pas trop de mon idée première, il y aura seulement un ou deux chapitres en plus... =)**

**secu : Thanks... I'm glad you like it**

**Dans ce chapitre il y a encore un bond dans le temps... et on s'approche des retrouvailles ^^ **

* * *

><p>Quinn regarde Santana s'éloigner toujours cachée derrière son pilier, elle suppose que la latina et Rachel ont du avoir une dispute a propos de son retour et s'en veut d'avoir envoyé cette stupide lettre qui a probablement du perturber la petite brunette. Elle était venue sur le campus avec l'espoir de voir Rachel, juste la regarder de loin, la voir encore une fois avant de sortir définitivement de sa vie, mais de voir Santana aussi bouleversée change complètement ses plans, elle ne se sent pas le droit d'interférer dans la nouvelle vie de Rachel. Après s'être assurée que Santana ne pouvait pas la voir, elle fait demi-tour pour quitter le campus.<p>

Rachel regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre après sa dispute avec Santana, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir accorder plus de crédit a l'amitié de la latina, de s'être disputée avec sa meilleure amie pour des bêtises. Elle la voit s'asseoir sur les marches du bâtiment et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Elle a envie de descendre la rejoindre et d'effacer cette dispute idiote, Santana peut paraître sans cœur parfois, mais elle sait que tout ce qu'elle lui a dit est pour son bien. Elle sait que Santana se préoccupe vraiment de son bonheur. Elle n'a pas le temps de bouger qu'elle voit déjà son amie se lever pour partir. Elle se dit qu'elle l'appellera ce soir et que tout s'arrangera naturellement comme d'habitude. Elle détourne son regard de Santana pour revenir sur son lit mais s'arrête pétrifiée en voyant une jeune fille blonde sortir de derrière un pilier et partir en lui tournant le dos. Elle reconnaît Quinn immédiatement et son esprit n'a pas le temps de réagir que ses pieds l'entraîne déjà dans le couloir.

Elle bouscule les mêmes étudiants que Santana quelques minutes plus tôt, manque de tomber plusieurs fois dans les escaliers dans sa précipitation, mais elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, elle doit absolument rattraper Quinn cette fois ci avant qu'elle ne disparaisse encore.

Elle arrive à l'endroit où se tenait Quinn complètement essoufflée. Elle regarde autour d'elle d'une manière circulaire mais aucune trace de la jeune fille blonde. Rachel tombe a genoux sur le sol et crie aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permette, d'abord un cri de rage et de désespoir puis elle crie le prénom de Quinn plusieurs fois, comme si l'appeler allait la faire apparaître.

Plusieurs groupes d'étudiants la regarde, certains se moque, d'autre la plaigne, et enfin deux jeunes garçons viennent l'aider a se relever. Elle n'a presque pas conscience de ce qui se passe, elle sent des bras la soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre, puis quelqu'un l'allonger sur son lit. Elle entend une voix familière parler a quelqu'un qui ne répond pas

« Santana, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite » dit sérieusement Kurt au téléphone

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande la latina inquiète. Après la dispute qu'elle a eu avec son amie, elle craint le pire

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe... Damian et moi avons trouvé Rachel a genoux dans l'herbe devant son dortoir en train de hurler le prénom de Quinn... je pense qu'elle est en train de perdre pied...elle va mal » répond le jeune homme visiblement inquiet pour son amie

« Ok je reviens... ne la laissez surtout pas seule ok ! Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ferais de vos testicules des boulettes de viande pour nourrir les chiens du quartier ! Pigé ? »

Kurt avale sa salive en visualisant la scène que Santana viens de décrire « on ne bouge pas... » répond il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

A peine Kurt a t-il raccroché que Santana est déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, il la regarde comme si il venait d'avoir une apparition.

Elle se jette sur le lit de Rachel, la relève et la prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée Rachel... je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi... je suis désolée » dit doucement Santana

« Elle était là... Encore une fois... tu sais que je ne suis pas folle n'est ce pas? Je l'ai vue en te regardant partir et le temps que j'arrive en bas, elle avait déjà disparu.. »

« Je te crois Rach... mais bordel...cette nana est la petite fille de Houdini ou quoi ! Elle apparaît et disparaît sans cesse depuis une semaine »

Kurt et Damian se regarde confus, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que tout cela veut dire

« Attendez... Quinn est revenue ? » demande prudemment Damian

« Ouais en quelque sorte... » répond Santana « je vous expliquerai ça plus tard les gars d'accord ? »

Les deux garçons secouent la tête d'approbation, ils viennent tout les deux embrasser Rachel et laisse Santana s'occuper de la jeune brunette.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle fait ça ? Pourquoi elle me fait subir ça San ? Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut toujours ? » demande Rachel entre deux sanglots

« J'en sais rien Rachel... Quinn seule sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête... je t'aiderai a la retrouver je te le promets... » répond Santana en essayant de consoler son amie.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs mois de recherches intensives, Rachel et Santana étaient toujours au point mort, elle étaient parties de l'endroit où les lettres de Quinn avaient été postées, en montrant des photos de la jeune blonde a tout le quartier, aux commerçants, au passants, mais rien n'avait vraiment abouti. Rachel avait même fait des affiches avec la photo de Quinn qu'elle a accroché un peu partout autour du campus et Central Park, au cas où quelqu'un l'apercevrait a nouveau, mais les seuls appels qu'elle avait reçu étaient de détraqués qui lui proposait un plan un trois si ils retrouvaient sa petite amie.<p>

Même quand Leroy à reçu son exemplaire dédicacé du livre de photo de Quinn 6 mois plus tard cela avait été sans succès aussi, la maison d'édition qui a publié n'avait aucune adresse a fournir ni aucun moyen de contacter Quinn.

Petit a petit Rachel a commencé a délaissé ses recherches, son rythme de travail a NYADA devenant de plus en plus intensif, elle continua cependant a écrire a Quinn régulièrement pour lui raconter tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elle avait réussi a conservé avec Erin une bonne entente malgré les avances répétées de cette dernière. Petit a petit Erin compris que Rachel ne lui laisserai jamais aucune chance, et s'est résignée a rester son amie a défaut d'autre chose.

Les mois ont continuer de passer selon le même schéma, Rachel travaillait beaucoup, retrouvait Santana et Brittany le samedi a Central Park, sortait souvent avec Kurt et Damian une fois par semaine pour décompresser, et écrivait a Quinn.

Elle retournait chez ses papas pour les vacances, allait déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Judy, rendre visite a Shelby et Beth, s'assurait que Puck et Finn ne faisait rien d'idiot, et repartait a New York une fois les vacances terminées.

Les mois sont devenus un an, puis deux, puis c'était déjà la fin de ses études supérieures avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle était diplômée de NYADA et avait déjà un engagement sur Broadway pour jouer dans une reprise des Misérables. Son rêve devenait enfin réalité, son chemin était en train de se tracer devant elle, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré était a sa portée, presque tout... Quinn manquait toujours a l'équation. Santana avait bien essayé de lui présenter plusieurs personnes, mais aucune n'avait réussi a intéresser Rachel assez longtemps pour que quelque chose soit envisageable.

Les Misérables fut un succès immédiat et Rachel fut propulsée au rang de star rapidement, tout le monde dans les médias s'arrachait la talentueuse Rachel Berry, elle était devenue une icône et une artiste admirée et respectée. Rachel était heureuse de son succès qui comblait le désastre de sa vie affective.

Après une représentation plutôt éprouvante, elle rentre chez elle seule, se sers un verre de lait de soja avant de s'installer a son bureau pour écrire.

_Quinn mon amour... _

_Cela fait 5 ans aujourd'hui que tu es partie... tu sais combien Santana et moi t'avons cherchée en vain après que je t'ai vue sur le campus, j'ai cru que je pourrais te retrouver... j'ai cru que peut être toi, tu voudrais me retrouver, mais tu ne l'a pas fait... _

_Les Misérables est un vrai succès, Shelby et Beth sont venues me voir jouer aujourd'hui, c'est impressionnant a quel point ta fille te ressemble, elle a le même sourire désarmant et tes yeux... Shelby m'a dit que tu écrivais souvent a Beth mais que tu n'étais jamais retournée la voir, je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée, j'imagine que ça doit être difficile pour toi... _

_Puck est venu lui aussi, il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi dragueur, il est reparti avec mon habilleuse, la pauvre, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée._

_Finn est marié... oui moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc... et j'ai l'impression que sa femme est enceinte... je suis contente pour lui, il mérite d'être heureux,il a repris le garage de Burt et les affaires sont plutôt bonnes. _

_Kurt et Blaine vivent ensemble et Kurt a décrocher un rôle pour une nouvelle comédie musicale qui devrait commencer dans quelques mois, tu imagines a quel point il est heureux._

_Damian et Sebastian sont partis a Los Angeles, Damian a été retenu pour jouer dans une série qui a l'air plutôt prometteuse, c'est l'histoire d'une chorale dans un lycée, il va jouer le rôle d'un jeune professeur... plutôt ironique non ? _

_L'école de danse de Britt commence a avoir très bonne réputation, et elle a embauché Mike pour l'aider a assurer les cours, du coup Mike et Tina se retrouvent ici aussi, Tina pense ouvrir son propre cabinet en temps que psychologue, mais pour l'instant elle se contente d'avoir une permanence dans un hôpital publique._

_Mercedes a enregistré son deuxième album, le premier n'a pas vraiment eu de succès, mais je suis plus optimiste pour le deuxième, il est vraiment bon... et si c'est moi qui le dis, tu peux me faire confiance. _

_Je sais que Artie travaille a la réalisation de son premier long métrage, mais on est un peu moins en contact, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Sam non plus, je crois qu'il est reparti vivre près de chez ses parents. _

_Je garde la meilleure pour la fin... Santana est mon agent... mon ange gardien... mon garde du corps... ma meilleure amie... la meilleure amie que j'aurai jamais pu rêver après toi bien sur... Ne le dis a personne parce que je suis la seule a être dans la confidence, mais Santana a prévu de demander a Britt de l'épouser la semaine prochaine pour son anniversaire... Qui aurait cru que notre Santana pouvait être aussi romantique... _

_Et puis il y a moi... moi qui continue de t'attendre... mais j'essaye de me concentrer sur ma carrière, demain j'ai une interview dans un show télé en vogue, tu imagines je vais passer a la télé devant des millions de personnes, c'est juste incroyable... et après demain je fait une séance photo pour le plus grand magazine de mode de New York, et oui, qui aurait pensé que je serais un jour a la une d'un magazine de mode vu mon manque de goût évident en matière vestimentaire au lycée... Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais Santana a réussi a me décrocher cette couverture au dernier moment... Elle est formidable tu sais... je pense que tu serais fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle est devenue. _

_Tu me manques Quinn... autant qu'au premier jour... à toi pour toujours... _

_Rachel... _

* * *

><p>Après avoir vu Santana en larmes sur le campus, Quinn n'a jamais plus tenté d'entrer en contact avec Rachel, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose a faire pour le bonheur de la brunette. Elle s'est complètement investie dans la publication de son livre de photo d'Inde, et comme promis elle en a envoyé un exemplaire dédicacé a Leroy et Hiram. Elle a continué a leur écrire de temps en temps, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pensé au début, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela perturbe d'avantage Rachel si elle entretenait une correspondance régulière avec ses pères.<p>

Elle n'est jamais retournée a Lima, incapable de faire face a la ville qui lui avait tout pris. Elle a écrit régulièrement a Beth, mais en prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucune adresse. Elle avait téléphoné un jour a Puck pour avoir des nouvelles de sa fille, mais avait raccroché aussitôt en entendant la voix du jeune homme, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand les économies que sa mère lui avait laissé ont commencé a fondre sérieusement, elle s'est lancée en Free lance comme photographe en prenant un pseudonyme, son nom ne représentant plus rien pour elle. Après plusieurs gros contrat, elle a réussi a se faire engager par un grand magazine de mode de New York. Elle voyageait souvent a travers tout le pays et parfois même a l'étranger, sa vie lui convenait a un détail près... Rachel...

Elle retournait une fois par an en Inde dans le monastère où elle avait fait sa retraite spirituelle, pour se ressourcer, et réussir a continuer d'avancer malgré le manque qu'elle ressentait.

Elle suivait la carrière montante de Rachel, assistait même a la plupart de ses représentations, toujours anonymement, et partait toujours avant la fin pour éviter de croiser Rachel ou Santana, mais écouter Rachel chanter était toujours la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait entendre sur terre, et elle en avait besoin pour être sûre qu'elle avait le bon choix en s'éclipsant de la vie de Rachel.

Ce matin quand elle arrive au magazine, c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde s'agite dans les couloirs on dirait un jour de bouclage,alors que le magazine est censé paraître en fin de semaine. Elle se dirige vers le bureau du rédacteur en chef pour savoir ce qui peut entraîner un tel déchaînement, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y arriver qu'une assistante la prend par le bras en lui pour l'emmener dans une salle de réunion.

« Hey... assieds toi.. » lui dit Marc, le rédacteur en chef

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous sur le pied de guerre ? Quelqu'un est mort cette nuit ? » demande Quinn amusée par autant d'agitation

« Devines qui sera en couverture de notre prochain numéro... et surtout qui a l'honneur et le privilège de faire le shooting ? » répond Marc avec un grand sourire

Quinn hausse les épaules, peu intéressée de jouer aux devinettes de si bon matin, en n'ayant même pas encore eu l'opportunité de prendre un café.

« TOI ! C'est toi qui fait le shooting... et TADAM... roulement de tambour... tu va avoir l'honneur de photographier la nouvelle star montante de Broadway... Rachel Berry en chair et en os... elle viens demain et je veux que tout soit parfait... c'est pour ça que je veux que ce soit notre meilleure photographe qui s'occupe d'elle »

Quinn regarde l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion gênée, elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, elle se racle la gorge et arrive enfin a dire « Il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre Marc... »

Marc ouvre de grand yeux ne croyant pas ce qu'il viens d'entendre, qui refuserait de photographier la nouvelle star de Broadway. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes... non... c'est toi qui fait ce shooting... »

« Non... » répond calmement Quinn

« comment ça non ? Tu sais que certains photographes tueraient pour avoir cette chance »

« ils n'auront pas besoin de le faire puisque je laisse ma place »

« Hé... t'as pas l'air de comprendre... je ne te demande pas ton avis... je décide ici de qui tu prend en photo et quand... et je te dis que demain tu as un shooting avec Rachel Berry... tu n'as pas ton mot a dire »

« Alors je démissionne... » répond Quinn en se levant

Marc la suit dans le couloir pour essayer de la raisonner, il a toujours su que Quinn était quelqu'un de très passionné, mais trouve sa réaction plutôt exagérée. Il arrive a sa hauteur et pose une main sur son bras.

« Réfléchis bien a ce que tu viens de me dire... Je n'accepte pas ta démission... je te laisse toujours sur le shooting, mais je vais demander a Brad de se tenir prêt pour te remplacer au cas où... Prends la journée pour y réfléchir et appelle moi ce soir okay... ? »

« Tu peux donner ce shooting a Brad... je ne photographierai jamais Rachel Berry »

« C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? »

« C'est compliqué... et ça ne te regarde pas » finit Quinn en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur en laissant Marc en plan.

Quinn rentre chez elle après avoir quitté le magazine, elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide pour penser qu'elle ne recroiserait jamais le chemin de Rachel. Aller la voir a ses représentations est une chose, mais se retrouver devant elle et la prendre en photo en est une autre, New York n'est pas aussi grand qu'il y paraît après tout. Elle passe la journée a relire des lettres qu'elle a écrite a Rachel, a raison d'une lettre par semaine pendant 5 ans, cela lui donne beaucoup de lecture.

Elle ne voit pas le temps passer et commence a avoir faim quand elle s'aperçoit qu'il est presque 20h. Elle se prépare un plateau télé et s'installe confortablement sur son canapé. Elle commence a zapper sur toutes les chaînes inintéressantes qui défilent, puis s'arrête quand elle entend une voix familière qui s'échappe de sa télévision. Elle n'a même pas besoin de relever la tête, elle sait a qui appartient cette voix, elle pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Elle voit alors Rachel assise dans un grand fauteuil rouge souriant a un animateur qui ne pense qu'a reluquer le décolleté de la brunette.

Un sourire s'installe sur le visage de Quinn quand elle voit Rachel sourire et rire des propos de l'animateur, elle la trouve toujours aussi belle qu'avant, bien que ses cheveux ne soient pas coiffés de la même façon, mais cela lui va bien et met ses grand yeux marrons en valeur.

« Racontez nous comment vous avez été choisie pour Les Misérables ? » demande l'animateur les yeux toujours plongés sur la poitrine de Rachel.

« J'étais la meilleure... » répond Rachel en riant « J'ai toujours été sûre de mon talent, et j'ai travaillé dur pour être la où je suis aujourd'hui, je pense que je le mérite »

Quinn sourit au propos de Rachel, elle n'a pas changée, toujours aussi modeste en ce qui concerne son talent pense t-elle.

« Vous avez bientôt fini vos représentations, qu'allez vous faire avant de jouer autre chose ? » continue l'animateur

« Je vais probablement aller voir mes parents et mes amis, et j'ai un projet qui devrait bientôt se concrétiser, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment » répond Rachel poliment

L'animateur prend un air coquin et continue d'interroger la jeune brunette avec un clin d'oeil

« Pas de petit ami ? Vous devez être très courtisée pourtant ravissante comme vous pouvez l'être »

Quinn sent sa poitrine se serrer quand elle entend la question de l'animateur, elle est presque sûre de connaître la réponse de Rachel.

En entendant la question de l'animateur, Rachel baisse les yeux un instant, elle joue machinalement avec la bague qui n'a pas quitté son doigt depuis 5 ans. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et commence a répondre timidement

« Il y a quelqu'un dans mon cœur oui... quelqu'un que je connais depuis le lycée... quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer depuis... Quelqu'un qui m'a offert la bague que je porte un soir dans un chalet au bord d'un lac entouré de tous nos amis... »

Rachel relève la tête et se force a retenir ses larmes, elle offre son plus beau sourire a la caméra qui est devant elle et prononce tendrement « Je t'aime Quinn... je t'ai toujours aimée... et je t'aimerai toujours »

Le présentateur regarde Rachel confus, et un peu désorienté mais finit par répondre pour ne par perdre la face « voilà une très belle déclaration, et cette Quinn est vraiment une chanceuse de vous avoir dans sa vie »

Quinn est figée sur son son canapé, la bouche grande ouverte devant la déclaration de Rachel, elle attrape son téléphone, et compose le numéro pré enregistré en touche 1. Après plusieurs sonneries, un homme décroche enfin

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi... tu as déjà mit Brad sur le shooting de Berry demain ? »

« Non... je t'ai dis que je te laissais réféchir »

« Okay je m'en occupe alors.. Merci Marc »

« De rien... mais rend moi service... évites de l'appeler Berry s'il te plaît... il paraît qu'elle peut être assez colérique, et son agent est encore pire ! Un vrai chien de garde »

Quinn sourit dans le téléphone « ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien... dis moi... c'est quoi le nom de son agent ? »

« Lopez je crois un truc dans le genre... vaut mieux éviter de te frotter a elle j'ai l'impression, sa réputation travaille déjà pour elle »

Quinn éclate de rire en raccrochant son téléphone, demain va être une journée intéressante.

A la fin de l'émission, Santana se jette sur le présentateur avec un regarde noir

« Je vous avais dit aucune question personnelle ! Quel mot vous n'avez pas compris dans cette phrase espèce d'illettré ! »

« Tout le monde a envie de savoir si Rachel Berry a quelqu'un dans sa vie, sa fait partie du jeu de la célébrité mademoiselle Lopez »

« Tout le monde aura aussi envie de savoir comment votre tête a fini sous les roues d'une voiture la prochaine fois que vous ne respectez pas mes conditions dans une interview... vous avez tout saisi cette fois ci ? » demande Santana satisfaite d'elle

Elle se dirige vers Rachel qui signe quelques autographes, elle attends que la brunette ai fini sachant qu'il est important pour elle de satisfaire ses fans, et la prend ensuite a part.

« Ca va ? »

« Je vais bien San... c'était mon dernier espoir... après ça... je ne pourrais plus rien faire »

« Je sais mais tu sais il y a une chance sur des millions qu'elle ai été devant sa télé ce soir...allez on doit y aller... le monde de la mode t'attends demain pour une séance photo et tu dois être en forme »

* * *

><p><strong>Hé hé... je suis sûre que vous êtes impatients de voir ce qui va se passer le lendemain hein... =) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Contente de voir que vous attendez la suite avec impatience... =)**

**Pour beaucoup d'entre vous 5 ans ça fait long... oui je suis d'accord avec vous, mais c'était logique dans mon esprit. Je voulais qu'elles ait toutes les deux mûries et évoluées l'une sans l'autre, et il fallait que Rachel soit célèbre pour passer a la télé ^^ **

**secu : please don't cry... =)... I'm intrigued, do you read this fic in french ro do you use translater ? Just for know ^^ **

**Shana-sab : En fait j'ai une idée qui a germée dans mon esprit au sujet de ces lettres, mais je vous en ferez part a la fin de l'histoire pour avoir l'avis général =)**

**slayers : comme ça tu as eu plusieurs chapitres d'un coup, c'est bien aussi des fois ^^**

**ImxEmi : Bien sur que San est là pour le shooting... =)**

**lauthing : Merci... ^^**

**frenchmath : Tu me hais vraiment ? C'est pas gentil ça... lol**

**celiacl : Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Je ne peux pas citer tout le monde, mais merci a tous ceux qui me laisse une review a chaque chapitre, vous êtes géniaux ^^**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres... mais l'essentiel y est... =)**

* * *

><p>Quinn regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son téléphone, elle peste a l'idée d'être en retard, la ponctualité a toujours été un problème pour elle, et elle est sûre que Rachel ne manquera pas de le relever. C'est la quatrième tenue qu'elle essaye et qui ne lui donne pas satisfaction, si elle n'arrive pas a se décider rapidement, c'est son dressing entier qui va se retrouver soit sur le sol ou au mieux étendu sur son lit. Elle veux être parfaite pour retrouver Rachel, elle veux lui faire bonne impression et que la brunette la trouve toujours aussi jolie.<p>

Elle n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit, imaginant ses retrouvailles avec Rachel, elle a penser a tous les scénarios possible, du rejet pur et dur, a la tentative maladroite de se parler, mais évidemment son préféré est que Rachel lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser même si elle a des doutes sur la possibilité que ça arrive.

Elle opte pour une tenue simple et décontractée, un jean et une chemise bleue pastel ouverte de deux boutons sur sa poitrine, elle boit une gorgée de son quatrième café de la matinée, attrape ses clés et se précipite au pas de course a sa voiture. Elle est bloquée dans les embouteillages et commence a râler après chaque automobiliste un peu trop prudent qui s'arrêtent au feu orange. Elle attrape son téléphone pour envoyer un texto a Marc pour le prévenir de son retard afin qu'il ne décide pas au dernier moment de confier le shooting a Brad.

« Avance espèce d'abruti ! » hurle Quinn en klaxonnant a la voiture devant elle qui tarde un peu trop a redémarrer quand le feu passe enfin au vert.

Elle joue avec son autoradio pour essayer de se détendre, puis finalement se décide a lancer le CD qui ne quitte jamais sa voiture, elle entends la voix de Rachel entamer le début de ''I dreamed a dream'' et son poux s'accélère, elle se rend compte que dans peu de temps elle va se retrouver devant elle et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire dans un premier temps.

Elle réfléchit a haute voix tout en agrippant un peu plus fort son volant « des excuses... c'est bien ça des excuses non...ouais c'est bien... mais de quoi je dois m'excuser en premier... Oh merde... pourquoi j'ai pas préparé quelque chose, je vais avoir l'air complètement ridicule... Tu crains Quinn ! Putain je suis super en retard, a tous les coups Rachel ne va pas me rater... de toute façon je suis déjà en retard de 5 ans alors une heure de plus ou de moins... Bon allez bouge ta poubelle que je puisse passer ! Calmes toi Quinn... respire... tout va bien se passer... tu l'as entendue hier, elle t'aime toujours, ça ne peux que bien se passer... ça y est je suis complètement folle je parle toute seule dans ma voiture ! »

Quinn arrive en trombe dans le parking sous terrain du magazine et laisse sa voiture en travers sur deux places. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de pouvoir sortir de sa voiture toute tremblante. Elle n'a pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et commence a monter les escaliers deux par deux, elle s'arrête sur un palier un peu essoufflée et se maudit d'avoir oublier que les bureaux du journal sont au neuvième étage. Elle reprend son ascension plus lentement pour tenter de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, mais ce n'est pas l'activité physique qui fait battre son cœur plus vite, c'est de savoir que Rachel n'est plus qu'a quelques minutes d'elle.

* * *

><p>Santana commence a s'impatienter dans le studio photo voyant que le photographe n'est toujours pas là, cela fait plus de 20 minutes qu'elle et Rachel attendent. Tout les assistants essayent de combler l'absence de Quinn en leur offrant a plusieurs reprises une tasse de café, une retouche de maquillage pour Rachel, un catalogue de leur plus belles couvertures depuis les dernières années, mais rien de semble adoucir la latina.<p>

« Rachel, retournes dans ta loge et attends moi... je vais aller voir ce que fout ce putain de photographe ! » dit Santana déjà très enervée

« Santana... ton langage ! » répond Rachel amusée de voir Santana dans tous ces états

« Ouais... prépare toi a boucher tes chastes oreilles si ce photographe n'est pas arrivé dans cinq minutes, parce que mon langage sera loin d'être aussi correct ! » continue Santana en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle se dirige vers le bureau du rédacteur en chef qu'elle a rencontré a leur arrivée, elle n'écoutes pas la secrétaire qui lui dit que Marc est occupé et entre dans le bureau sans frapper, interrompant une conversation téléphonique.

« Vous pouvez me dire comment vous êtes devenu l'un des plus grand magazines de mode de New York quand vos putains de photographes ne sont pas foutus de se pointer a l'heure ! » dit calmement Santana en posant ses poings sur le bureau

« Mlle Lopez, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez plus longtemps a attendre, elle sera bientôt là »

« Bientôt quand ? Vous vous foutez de moi, ça fait presque une demi heure qu'on poireaute ! Croyez moi que vous n'êtes pas prêts d'avoir Rachel Berry de nouveau en couverture ! »

« C'est une question de minutes, je vous assure... C'est vrai que FAB a toujours eu un petit problème avec la ponctualité mais vous verrez c'est la meilleure photographe de tout New York... voir même du pays... » répond Marc impressionné par la jeune femme devant lui

« FAB ? C'est quoi ce nom FAB ? Elle n'a pas de nom votre photographe ? »

« FAB c'est son nom... parce qu'elle est tout simplement FABuleusement Fantastique »

« En attendant elle est FABuleusement en retard ! Et vous allez FABuleusement le regretter si elle n'est pas là dans 5 minutes ! »

« Je suis là » répond une voix derrière Santana

La latina reconnaît immédiatement la voix derrière elle, elle se redresse lentement, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et se retourne en lançant un regard noir a Quinn

« Hors de question... Il est hors de question que tu fasses ces photos FABray ! »

« Santana... »

Mais Quinn n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Santana reprend la parole

« NON ! Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher tu entends ! Maintenant dégage de devant la porte avant que je démolisse ta jolie petite gueule d'ange pour pouvoir partir »

« Santana... ce n'est pas a toi de décider si je peux approcher Rachel ou pas... » répond doucement Quinn voulant éviter d'énerver d'avantage Santana.

Santana sors de ses gonds en entendant Quinn, elle s'approche d'elle et commence a poser son index contre la poitrine de la blonde.

« Oh mais si c'est a moi de décider, je suis son agent et je décide de qui la prend en photo ou pas ! C'est clair ? »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une histoire de photo... ce n'est pas a toi de décider si je peux voir Rachel... »

Santana continue de donner de petit coup avec son index dans la poitrine de Quinn tout en lui lançant son regard le plus dur

« Si c'est a moi d'en décider Fabray... Depuis le jour où tu as décidé de te tirer sans dire au revoir a personne et que tu m'as demandé de veiller sur elle... C'est a moi de décider depuis le jour où tu es apparue a Central Park et que tu as envoyé cette putain de lettre...C'est a moi de décider depuis que tu es venue sur le campus et que Rachel a complètement craqué après ça... Tu sais qu'elle a fait une dépression a cause de toi... Elle n'a pas chanté pendant presque 6 mois, elle ne mangeait quasiment plus, a été hospitalisée plusieurs fois pour déshydratation, j'ai du dormir avec elle chaque nuit pendant presque 3 mois parce qu'elle se réveillait toutes les nuit en larmes en faisant des putains de cauchemars où tu apparaissait et disparaissait sans arrêt... Alors si Fabray c'est a moi de décider... Et je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher et la détruire a nouveau... Est ce que tu as besoin d'une mise au point supplémentaire ou on reste là comme deux personnes civilisées ! » hurle Santana

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui et me laisser en placer une! Oui je suis partie sans dire au revoir, je venais de voir mon père tuer ma mère sous mes yeux parce qu'il ne supportait pas que je sois lesbienne ! Personne ne pouvait m'aider a surmonter ça S... c'était trop difficile... Quand je suis revenue a Central Park et que je vous ai vues toutes les deux enlacées, que voulais tu que je pense ? Oui j'ai tiré des conclusions hâtives, j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble, je suis allée sur le campus pour la voir une dernière fois, juste la voir, mais c'est toi que j'ai vue a la place en train de pleurer, j'ai décidé de sortir définitivement sortie de sa vie pour ELLE... Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ELLE...pour vous deux... et ça m'a presque tuée moi aussi de savoir que j'avais perdu Rachel et qu'elle était heureuse sans moi ! Mais hier quand je l'ai entendue à la télé j'ai compris que j'avais été une conne finie et que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, que vous ne l'aviez jamais été... »

« Comment tu as pu imaginer une seule seconde que je pourrais être avec Rachel... tu me prends vraiment pour une salope ma parole »

« Non... je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une salope... mais comprends moi... quand je suis partie, vous vous adressiez a peine la parole et un an plus tard je vous retrouve enlacées sur un banc, toi a New York alors que tu avais toujours voulu aller a l'université de Californie... Qu'est ce que j'étais censée penser Santana ? »

« Tu aurais du me faire confiance et croire que jamais je ne pourrais être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi... » dit doucement Rachel qui a assisté a toute la scène.

Quinn regarde en direction de la brunette et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, elle a l'impression que ses jambes ne la portent plus tellement le choc de la revoir est immense. Elle s'approche d'elle doucement et dit dans un soupir « Rachel... »

Rachel décroise les bras de sa poitrine, fait un pas en direction de Quinn et vois son bras se soulever « ça c'est pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer pendant 5 ans ! » déclare Rachel en giflant assez fortement la blonde.

Quinn pose sa main sur sa joue endolorie, elle ne retiens pas ses larmes quand elle regarde Rachel a nouveau « je suis tellement désolée Rach... »

« épargne moi ta culpabilité ça me rend malade Quinn... tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai enduré pendant ces cinq dernières années... tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai ressenti d'être sans toi ! » répond Rachel en éclatant en sanglots

« Si je le sais... » répond tout simplement Quinn en baissant les yeux

Les deux jeunes filles se regardent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblent durer une éternité, aucune se semble vouloir rompre le silence ni le contact visuel. Marc et Santana n'ose pas prononcer le moindre mot de peur de briser l'alchimie qui s'est installée entre elles. Rachel sort enfin de son mutisme, elle se jette sur Quinn et martèle sa poitrine avec ses poings en laissant librement couler ses larmes « Je te déteste Quinn... je déteste ce que tu as fait de nous... »

Quinn met ses bras autour du petit corps de Rachel pour essayer de la calmer, elle murmure près de son oreille « je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée Rachel...je n'ai jamais censé de penser à toi... jamais... ».

Rachel pose sa tête contre la poitrine de Quinn et se laisse porter par l'étreinte de la blonde, tellement épuisée qu'elle ne peut lutter contre le besoin du corps de Quinn contre le sien « Ne refais jamais ça Quinn... ne me refais jamais vivre ça... j'y survivrai pas une deuxième fois... »

Quinn laisse enfin éclater ses sanglots, elle embrasse les cheveux de Rachel doucement et lui répond dans ses larmes « je te le promets... je ne te quitterai plus jamais Rachel... je ne peux pas imaginer de vivre un jour de plus sans toi... »

Rachel relève la tête pour trouver les merveilleux yeux noisettes de Quinn dissimulés derrière ses larmes, elle lui caresse doucement la joue et viens poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui répond instantanément a son baiser.

Elles s'embrassent passionnément comme pour rattraper le temps perdu sous le regard ému de Santana et confus de Marc. Rachel finit par rompre le baiser, elle offre son plus beau sourire a Quinn et déclare le plus naturellement possible « je pense qu'il va falloir que je repasse au maquillage avant le shooting »

Quinn rit légèrement en lui rendant son sourire « même comme ça tu es toujours aussi magnifique... »

Quinn et Rachel restent enlacées encore quelques instants avant de se diriger vers le studio conscientes qu'elles ont un travail a faire avant de pouvoir profiter de leurs retrouvailles, elles auront besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps toutes les deux pour se parler et réapprendre a se découvrir.

Marc regarde Santana en frappant dans ses mains et déclare « on peut dire que c'est la plus intéressante des séances photos que j'ai pu superviser »

Santana redevient soudainement très professionnelle, n'oubliant pas les intérêts de Rachel « Si un seul mot de tout ça se retrouve dans la presse, vous aurez le plus douloureux des procès de toute l'histoire... Pigé ? »

« Bien sur Mlle Lopez... vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion » répond Marc toujours aussi impressionné par la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas fini... =) <strong>

**Et je peux dire avec certitudes qu'il n'y aura plus de drame... je pense qu'elles ont eu leur lot de tristesse ^^ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les retrouvailles vous ont fait plaisir... à moi aussi, j'en avais assez de les savoir séparées. Je dois quand même vous dire qu'on s'approche de la fin de l'histoire, il reste encore quelques chapitres rassurez vous... =)**

**unholytrinity : Merci... il y aura quelques chapitres avec de beaux moments...**

**Shana-sab : Tu as du manquer la lettre que Rachel écrit a Quinn en lui confiant un secret... Bien sur qu'elles sont toujours ensemble ^^**

**Tourn3sOL : Merci beaucoup... j'essaie d'être cohérente... =)**

**secu : Okay... Wow... this is amazing that you can read in french ^^**

**celiacl : Oui je m'approche de la fin... je pense être allée où je voulais avec cette histoire, mais il y a encore de beaux moments a venir pas de panique... et j'ai déjà deux autres histoires en tête et en préparation... =)**

**Paori : De rien... j'aime beaucoup ton style ^^**

**Achelle : J'adore ton pseudo... =)**

**Je ne sais plus qui a parler de paparazzi, mais non il n'y en aura pas dans cette histoire... je le réserve en fait pour une autre histoire que j'ai en tête **

* * *

><p>La séance photo fut assez rapide, Quinn savait parfaitement comment capturer l'essence et la beauté de Rachel, elle avait assez d'expérience sur le sujet, et Rachel était tout simplement magnifique dans ses poses, suivant a la lettre les indications de Quinn de manière très professionnelle. A la fin de la séance, Rachel retourna a sa loge pour se changer et la blonde rangeait son matériel précieusement, elle ne vit pas Santana s'approcher d'elle.<p>

« Quinn... » dit doucement la latina

Quinn se retourne et sourit timidement à celle qui fut sa meilleure amie « oui... »

« Tu m'as manqué... » répond Santana en ayant abandonné son visage dur

Quinn prend Santana dans ses bras « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Santana... »

« Mais je te jure que si tu lui fait encore du mal, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi »

« Ça n'arrivera pas... » répond Quinn très sincèrement « Tu tiens beaucoup à elle n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui... je tiens à elle... c'est la plus belle personne que j'ai pu rencontrée après Britt bien sur » répond Santana émue

« Je peux te poser une question Santana ? »

« Non... je sais ce que tu vas me demander... et je n'ai pas envie de répondre a cette question »

« D'accord... ton refus de répondre est en fait la plus flagrante des réponses... Tu es amoureuse d'elle n'est ce pas... »

« Non Quinn... je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel... je suis amoureuse de Brittany depuis toujours, mais Rachel et moi avons un lien particulier, je ne sais pas comment le définir... »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir demandé... merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour elle... »

« Je dois te dire merci aussi en quelque sorte... si tu n'étais pas partie, Rachel et moi ne nous serions pas rapprochée, et il manquerait définitivement quelque chose dans ma vie... » répond Santana dans un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles rompent leur étreinte quand Quinn voit Rachel revenir dans le studio, son sourire s'illumine quand elle se dirige vers elle. Rachel regarde timidement la blonde devant elle, ne sachant pas comment se comporter, comment doit on agir avec la personne qu'on a toujours aimée mais qui a été absente pendant aussi longtemps.

« Quinn... est ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir dîner avec moi ce soir ? » propose Rachel rougissante.

« J'adorerais ça... » répond Quinn tout aussi gênée.

Rachel tend un papier a Quinn sur lequel elle a noté son adresse, elle pose une main sur la joue de Quinn et dépose un doux baisers sur ses lèvres « ne sois pas en retard... »

Quinn sourit a la brunette tendrement et la regarde s'éloigner avec Santana, elle commence a tournoyer dans le studio vide en chantant assez fortement « j'ai rendez vous avec Rachel... j'ai rendez vous avec Rachel... »

Rachel sors son téléphone de sa poche et envoie un texto a ses papas...

_Le chaton égaré est de retour a la maison..._

Leroy pleure des larmes de joie quand il reçoit le texto de sa fille. Il a toujours su que Quinn finirait par revenir un jour.

* * *

><p>Quand elle arrive devant la porte de l'appartement de Rachel, la blonde a les mains tremblantes et la bouche sèche, elle frappe doucement a la porte qui s'ouvre presque instantanément. Rachel lui attrape la main et la tire a l'intérieur, elle referme la porte d'un coup sec et plaque Quinn contre le mur en se jetant sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrasse avec tellement de fougue et de passion qu'elles commencent toutes les deux a manquer d'air « tu m'as tellement manqué » murmure Rachel entre deux baisers « ça fait 5 ans que je rêve d'avoir tes mains sur moi a nouveau » continue la brune en baisant délicatement chaque partie du cou de Quinn « Fais moi l'amour Quinn... tout de suite... ou je vais devenir folle » continue Rachel en déboutonnant la chemise de Quinn pour accéder a sa poitrine.<p>

Quinn attrape le visage de Rachel entre ses mains et l'embrasse passionnément « je ferais tout ce que tu veux mon amour » lui répond la blonde en attrapant le bassin de Rachel pour la porter. Rachel croise ses jambes autour de la taille de Quinn et la blonde la dirige vers le canapé. Elles se déshabillent mutuellement en goûtant au passage chaque partie du corps de l'autre « mon dieu ce que tu m'as manqué Rachel... » « Chuuuut... on parlera plus tard... »

Rachel enlève le jean de Quinn avec fureur, elle passe sa langue sur une des cuisse de la blonde, puis sur l'autre jusqu'à remonter a l'entrejambe de Quinn. Elle caresse les contours de la fine culotte en dentelle de Quinn avec un doigt en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres de désir, elle l'écarte doucement pour glisser son doigt a l'intérieur et caresser lentement la fente de la blonde « Rach... je t'en prie...ne me fait pas attendre... » supplie Quinn.

Rachel enlève alors le dernier obstacle entre ses lèvres et le sexe humide de Quinn, elle pose d'abord de délicats baiser puis goûte l'humidité de la blonde avec sa langue. Elle entend Quinn gémir quand elle entre enfin en elle et que sa langue joue habilement avec son clitoris.

Rachel dévorait Quinn avec ardeur, le corps de la blonde lui avait manqué pendant 5 longues années et sa faim était insatiable, elle pourrait lui faire l'amour pendant des jours entiers tellement son envie d'elle était intense « Quinn.. j'ai encore envie de toi... » dit Rachel en appuyant son corps chaud contre celui de la blonde après avoir fait l'amour pendant plus de deux heures.

« Rach... on ne peut pas rattraper 5 ans en une nuit... » dit tristement Quinn

« Je sais... c'est juste que tu m'a tellement manqué Quinn... »

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué... il faut que je te dise quelque chose Rachel... il n'y a eu personne d'autre que toi je te le promets... il n'y a eu personne depuis 5ans... »

« Je sais Quinn... »

Quinn regarde curieusement la brunette dans ses bras « comment ça tu sais ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout...parce que je sais que tu m'aimais quand tu es partie, autant que je t'aimais...et que je n'aurais jamais pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi... »

Quinn repense a ce qu'elle avait cru au sujet de Rachel et Santana et s'en veux d'avoir été aussi stupide, mais Rachel la sort de ses pensées en la taquinant de sa langue sur ses lèvres

« Et parce que tu n'aurais jamais pu m'oublier Quinn Fabray... Rachel Berry est inoubliable y compris sexuellement » rajoute Rachel d'une voix suave

« Je n'ai même pas essayer de t'oublier Rach... je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier... tu as été dans ma vie chaque jour »

Rachel se place a côté de Quinn, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de la blonde, elle ferme les yeux de bonheur d'être enfin réunie avec l'amour de sa vie.

« Parles moi de l'Inde Quinn... »

« Ho... et bien... l'Inde est un pays magnifique... et aussi un des pays les plus paradoxal qui soit... j'ai vu des choses merveilleuses et d'autres atrocement triste. Il y a beaucoup de misère, mais toujours beaucoup d'amour et de foi... Je crois que pour comprendre l'Inde, il faut y être... »

« Tu m'y emmènera un jour ? » demande Rachel passionnée par les mots de la blonde

« Je t'emmènerai partout où tu veux aller... » répond Quinn en baisant le front de Rachel « Rach... Santana m'as dit que tu avais fait une dépression... c'est vrai ? »

Rachel se racle la gorge au souvenir de cette période sombre, elle avait vraiment failli sombrer et tout abandonner, elle se cale un peu plus dans le creux de l'épaule de Quinn

« oui c'est vrai... après t'avoir vue sur le campus j'ai quelque peu perdu l'esprit... je t'ai cherchée partout... je n'avais plus d'appétit... je ne m'en suis pas aperçue tout de suite, mais je ne chantais plus... je n'ai pas chanté pendant six mois, j'ai failli être expulsée de NYADA a cause de ça... mais les médecins ont plaidé en ma faveur pour que je puisse conserver ma place... je sentais que je devenais folle Quinn... je faisais tous ces cauchemars où on étaient ensembles et d'un coup tu disparaissait... Si Santana n'avait pas été là je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue... »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire... comment Santana a réussi a t'aider ? »

« Un soir elle m'a emmenée dans un café sordide... il y avait une chanteuse d'une quarantaine d'année, elle était presque ivre sur scène... c'était triste et pathétique en même temps... cette femme a un talent fou, et elle le gâche dans ce sordide bar de quartier...elle racontait sa vie dans ses chansons, comment elle a sombré après un chagrin d'amour... ça m'a touché... puis Santana m'as dit les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre... »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Elle m'a demandé si c'était comme ça que je voulais que tu me retrouves un jour... et j'ai su a partir de ce moment que j'avais besoin de me reprendre, et de devenir cette star que tu savais que je serais...pour que tu sois fière de moi quand on se retrouverait... »

« On dirait que Santana a fait beaucoup pour toi... »

« Oui... et je l'aime pour tout ce qu'elle a fait et tout ce qu'elle est.. pas comme je t'aime toi évidemment, je l'aime comme une sœur... Santana est la grande sœur que j'aurai aimé avoir »

Quinn laisse échapper une larme en entendant les propos de Rachel, elle ressert un peu plus son étreinte comme pour rassurer Rachel « je suis tellement désolée Rach... je ne savais même pas que tu m'avais vue sur le campus... ni même a Central Park... si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser Rachel...est ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas Quinn... la seule certitude que j'ai aujourd'hui c'est que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimée et que je ne veux plus jamais te quitter... »

« Je t'ai toujours aimée aussi Rachel...et je ne veux plus te quitter non plus... plus jamais »

* * *

><p>Brittany voulait absolument voir Quinn depuis que Santana lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, elle organisa rapidement un dîner pour qu'elles puissent se retrouver toutes les quatre. Quand Quinn et Rachel arrivent a l'appartement des deux anciennes cheerleaders, elles entendent des rires provenir de l'intérieur. Rachel regarde Quinn avec un sourire en coin et lui murmure a l'oreille, généralement elles attendent que je sois partie pour laisser libre cours a leurs libidos, mais je suppose qu'aujourd'hui l'attente était trop longue.<p>

Brittany viens ouvrir la porte et se jette au cou de Quinn pour l'entraîner dans un énorme câlin. Les deux blondes sont heureuses et émues de se revoir

« Ce que tes câlins m'ont manqués Britt » dit joyeusement Quinn

Santana attire Rachel vers un coin du salon qui a l'air de ressembler a son bureau, elle préfère en finir tout de suite avec tout ce qui est professionnel, pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée avec sa petite amie et ses amies.

« Il faut qu'on parle de ta déclaration de l'autre jour a la télévision... il y a déjà beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent... qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? » demande Santana toujours désireuse de connaître l'avis de Rachel avant de donner le sien

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me cacher... tu peux préparer un communiqué pour annoncer que je suis lesbienne » répond naturellement Rachel

« Et en ce qui concerne Quinn ? »

« J'en ai pas vraiment parler avec elle... on a tellement de choses a rattraper que les journées ne sont pas assez longues » reprend Rachel avec un sourire éclatant.

Santana baisse légèrement les yeux, elle est heureuse que Rachel ai retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, mais une partie d'elle se sent triste. Rachel remarque tout de suite le changement d'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

« Hé San... qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien... » répond un peu sèchement la latina

« S'il te plaît... répond moi » reprend doucement Rachel en relevant le menton de Santana pour l'obliger a la regarder.

« Tu m'as a peine parler cette semaine... je sais que tu étais occupée avec tes retrouvailles avec Quinn... et que désormais tu n'auras plus autant besoin de moi... mais... »

« J'aurais toujours autant besoin de toi Santana... tu es ma meilleure amie... et tu es une grande partie de ma vie... ce n'est pas parce que Quinn est de retour que je vais m'éloigner de toi... je te le promets... »

Santana et Rachel se fondent dans une étreinte douce mais intense sous le regard attendri de Brittany et confus de Quinn.

« Tu finiras par t'y habituer » dit doucement Britt en prenant la main de Quinn

« Elles font ça souvent ? Tu n'es pas jalouse ? » demande Quinn désorientée

« Non je ne suis pas jalouse Quinn... et tu n'as pas a l'être non plus... Rachel et Santana ont un lien très fort qui les unis et plus vite tu l'accepteras et mieux tu vivras ta relation avec Rachel... C'est comme un lien qui unit des jumeaux si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Rachel fait partie intégrante de la vie de Santana et du coup de la mienne, mais je ne suis pas jalouse parce que je sais que c'est de moi dont Santana est amoureuse, que c'est a moi qu'elle murmure tous ses mots d'amour »

Quinn regarde Brittany avec admiration « Seigneur ce que tu peux être adulte et mature... où est la Brittany que j'ai connue il y a quelque années ? »

« Oh... tu as connu une autre Brittany ?... tu aurais du me la présenter ça aurait pu être marrant»

Quinn éclate de rire devant la réplique de son amie, elle est sauvée, Britt reste toujours elle même malgré tout.

Le dîner fut un vrai succès, Quinn parla beaucoup de l'Inde sous le regard admiratif de Rachel, Brittany raconta a Quinn comment elle en était arrivée a ouvrir sa propre école de danse alors qu'elle avait commencé en donnant juste des cours particuliers a quelques personnes, puis le bouche a oreille avait fait le reste. Santana ne put s'empêcher d'être désagréable quand Quinn lui demanda comment c'était passé ses études et comment elle était devenue l'agent de Rachel « si tu avais été là, tu saurais comment ça s'est passé ! » Rachel lance un regard désapprobateur a Santana qui se tait immédiatement.

« Rach... tu peux venir m'aider a la cuisine s'il te plait... » hurle Santana depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement

Quand Rachel arrive dans la cuisine, elle trouve Santana qui fait les cent pas nerveusement.

« Oh non... ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire... » dit Rachel avec excitation en ayant une idée de la cause de la nervosité de son amie

« Si... je vais le faire ce soir...je sais que je devais le faire la semaine dernière pour son anniversaire, mais ça à été un peu le bordel avec le retour de Quinn et j'ai paniqué... Dis moi que j'ai raison... »

« Bien sur que t'as raison Santana... je suis sûre qu'elle n'attends que ça... »

« Ok... faut que je respire un grand coup... et je fait quoi ? Je mets un genou a terre ou ça fait vraiment trop cliché ? »

« Fait ce que te dicte ton cœur sur le moment... j'arrive pas a croire que tu vas le faire... » répond Rachel complètement excitée

« J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider... tu pourrais pas chanter une de tes chansons super déprimantes pour me mettre dans l'ambiance tu vois.. ».

« Mes chansons ne sont pas déprimantes, elles sont romantiques » réplique Rachel un peu vexée

« Peu importe... bon tu chantes ou pas ? » demande Santana de plus en plus nerveuse

« Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... » lui répond la brunette avec un clin d'œil.

Rachel sort de la cuisine la première pour laisser tout le temps nécessaire a Santana de se sentir prête. Elle se rassoit a côté de Quinn, lui offre son plus beau sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant un doux « je t'aime... »

Après plusieurs minutes Santana n'est toujours pas sortie de la cuisine, la brunette pense que son amie est en train de se dégonfler, elle la rejoint et la trouve la tête entre les mains

« Je peux pas faire ça Rachel... »

« Bien sur que tu le peux.. Tu es Santana Lopez et tu peux absolument tout faire »

« Tout sauf ça... et si elle dit non ? »

« Elle dira oui j'en suis sure »

Santana regarde Rachel et une idée de génie traverse son esprit « je le fais si tu le fais »

Rachel est complètement abasourdie par la déclaration de son amie « Quoi ? Non Santana... je ne vais pas demander a Quinn de m'épouser »

« Pourquoi ? Ça fait 5 ans que tu l'attends... tu sais que c'est elle que tu veux pour le reste de ta vie non ? »

« Oui je le sais... je l'ai toujours su... mais Quinn et moi on viens juste de se retrouver... on a encore tellement de choses a régler avant de pouvoir parler de notre avenir »

« Foutaises ! T'as la trouille c'est tout... votre avenir, vous l'avez déjà tracé il y a longtemps, tu ne rappelles pas... le mariage, les deux mômes, la vie parfaite »

« Oui et on s'est un peu écartées de ce qu'on avait envisagé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué »

« Au contraire... vous vous êtes promis de toujours vous aimer et c'est ce que vous avez fait... même en étant séparées... vous avez déjà scellé votre destin il y a longtemps... »

« Santana... n'essaye pas de m'embarquer la dedans parce que tu as la trouille de demander a ta petite amie de t'épouser ! »

« Imagine a combien c'est romantique... une double demande... un double mariage... je ne pourrais rien rêver de plus beau pour mon mariage que ma meilleure amie se marie en même temps que moi... » reprend Santana en essayant d'amadouer Rachel avec une moue enfantine

« Non... arrête ça tout de suite... je ne demanderais pas a Quinn de m'épouser pour que tu ai le plus beau des mariages Santana... je lui demanderai parce que je l'aime et que je veux devenir sa femme »

« Alors tu vas lui demander... »

« Quoi ? Non... pas aujourd'hui...et je n'ai même pas de bague a lui offrir... on dirait que c'est un problème récurant dans notre histoire » répond Rachel amusée de la situation

« Si tu en as une... tu te souviens de la bague que tu as acheté après Central Park... je sais que tu m'avais demandé de la rapporter et de donner l'argent a un foyer de SDF, mais je l'ai toujours gardée... je ne pouvais pas me résoudre a la ramener » répond Santana un peu gênée par sa confession

« Tu plaisantes... pourquoi tu as gardé cette bague ? »

« Parce que je pense qu'au fond j'ai toujours su que vous seriez réunies...et c'est la première bague que tu as acheté avec ton cœur... il fallait la garder »

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Santana Lopez... » répond Rachel en regardant la latina avec un grand sourire

« Alors ? » insiste doucement Santana avec son regard de chien battu

« Alors quoi ? »

« Rach... s'il te plaît... écoute... ce n'est pas pour moi bien sur... tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est ce que tu désires le plus au monde » reprend la latina en prenant les mains de Rachel dans les siennes

« Okay... on le fait... et si jamais elles refusent toutes les deux il ne nous restera plus qu'a nous marier ensemble » plaisante Rachel

« Rach... je t'aime... mais je ne marierai jamais avec toi... tu es genre la plus insupportable des nanas qui existe, je te tuerai avant même la nuit de noce » répond Santana en courant dans sa chambre pour aller chercher deux petites boites contenant chacune un diamant.

Rachel et Santana sortent de la cuisine en se tenant par la main, elles regardent toutes les deux en direction de leurs petites amies respectives et Rachel commence a chanter en se dirigeant vers Quinn

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**  
><em>Quand la pluie coule sur ton visage<em>  
><strong>And the whole world is on your case,<strong>  
><em>Et que le monde entier t'observe<em>  
><strong>I could offer you a warm embrace<strong>  
><em>Je serais là pour te serrer dans mes bras s'il le faut<em>  
><strong>To make you feel my love.<strong>  
><em>Pour que tu saches que je t'aime<em>

_Santana reprend après Rachel en prenant la main de Brittany dans la sienne_

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**  
><em>Quand les ombres nocturnes et les étoiles apparaissent<em>  
><strong>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<strong>  
><em>Et que personne n'est là pour sécher tes larmes<em>  
><strong>I could hold you for a million years<strong>  
><em>Je te serrerais dans mes bras pendant un million d'années s'il le faut<em>  
><strong>To make you feel my love.<strong>  
><em>Pour que tu saches que je t'aim<em>_e_

_Les deux jeunes filles brunes chantent ensemble _

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**  
><em>Je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision<em>  
><strong>But I would never do you wrong.<strong>  
><em>Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal<em>  
><strong>I've known it from the moment that we met,<strong>  
><em>Je l'ai su dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré<em>  
><strong>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, celui auquel tu appartiens<em> 

Santana plonge son regard dans celui de Brittany

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**  
><em>Je mourrais de faim, je me blesserais<em>  
><strong>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<strong>  
><em>Je parcourrais le boulevard en rampant<em>  
><strong>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>  
><em>Non, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut<em>  
><strong>To make you feel my love.<strong>  
><em>Pour que tu saches que je t'aime<em> 

Rachel prend la main de Quinn dans la sienne en lui souriant

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**  
><em>Les orages grondent sur la mer agitée<em>  
><strong>And on the highway of regret.<strong>  
><em>Et sur les autoroutes du remords<em>  
><strong>Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,<strong>  
><em>Même si les vents du changement soufflent librement et violemment<em>  
><strong>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<strong>  
><em>Tu n'as encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi<em> 

Les deux amies sont maintenant un genou a terre en tenant une petite boite dans les mains.

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**  
><em>Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, t'aider à réaliser tes rêves<em>  
><strong>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<strong>  
><em>Je ferais tout<em>  
><strong>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,<strong>  
><em>J'irais au bout du monde pour toi<em>  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>  
><em>Pour que tu saches que je t'aime<em>

« Brittany... veux tu m'épouser ? »

« Quinn... acceptes tu de devenir ma femme ? »

Les deux jeunes filles blondes se jettent sur leurs petites amies respectives en hurlant OUI.

* * *

><p><strong>Hé Hé... je sais... on va me dire que le mariage pour Quinn et Rachel s'est un peu rapide... mais elles ont passé trop de temps séparées et elles savent qu'elles s'aiment après tout... =)<strong>

**Il reste environ trois chapitres je pense... **


	21. Chapter 21

**Vous êtes tous géniaux de me laisser autant de reviews... ça me colle une sourire a chaque fois que je vous lis... =)**

**Ecila-b : Merci ^^**

**Shana-sab : J'ai en fait 3 histoires qui me trottent dans la tête... une qui pourrait être en quelque sorte la suite de celle-ci, une qui se déroulerait dans le futur, et une qui serait juste un One shot. **

**Prefabsrpout : j'ai déjà pensé à une histoire Pezberry, mais en fait je ne les imagine pas du tout ensembles, je n'arrive pas a visualiser ce que je pourrais faire avec elles deux. Je les préfères amies, mais peut être un jour pourquoi pas ^^**

**Paori : Je suis ravie que tu arrives à ressentir leurs sentiments, ça veux dire que je m'en sors pas trop mal... Et garde ton sourire niais, c'est bon pour le moral de sourire... =)**

**Laurine : Merci... oui j'ai toujours sur que je voulais intégrer cette chanson, et je la trouvais parfaite pour ce moment ^^ **

**secu : I have to say ''Bravo''. French is really difficult to learn, especially on line. **

**D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de préciser que la chanson de la double demande est : ''Make you feel my love'' de Adèle, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas reconnue **

* * *

><p>Rachel est allongée à côté de Quinn profitant de la douceur de son réveil, elle se rend compte a quel point cela lui a manqué de se réveiller a côté de la femme qu'elle aime. Elle embrasse doucement l'épaule de la blonde, remonte lentement vers son cou puis lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui sort immédiatement Quinn de son sommeil.<p>

« Bébé... il n'y a pas de meilleures façon de se réveiller » murmure Quinn en embrassant tendrement Rachel qui répond immédiatement a son baiser en l'approfondissant.

« Quinn... tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? » demande Rachel timidement

La blonde laisse échapper un petit rire « Bien sur que j'en ai envie... et c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on fait l'amour »

Rachel se mêle au rire de Quinn et la regarde plus intensément « Non... je parle du mariage... »

« Oui je suis sûre Rachel... je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose » répond Quinn en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts

« Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se marie en même temps que Santana et Brittany ? »

« Rach... j'ai raté beaucoup de choses... et même si je t'avoue que je suis quelque peu jalouse de la relation que tu as avec Santana, je suis contente que vous ayez réussi a être aussi proche, elle fait partie de ta vie et je dois m'y faire... Je t'aime, et je t'épouserai dans n'importe quelle situation... Je ferais tout ce qu'il est humainement possible de faire pour te rendre heureuse... chaque jour et pour toujours... »

« Je t'aime Quinn Fabray... » dit amoureusement Rachel en embrassant a nouveau sa fiancée « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sur... tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux » répond Quinn en embrassant rapidement le bout du nez de Rachel

« Pourquoi tu es allée dans un temple bouddhiste ? Je veux dire, tu as toujours été catholique et je suis juste un peu surprise »

« Après le décès de maman, j'étais plus vraiment copine avec Dieu... j'ai commencé a perdre la foi et a penser que Dieu n'existait pas... le bouddhisme m'a réconcilié avec ma foi, je ne conçois plus Dieu de la même façon c'est tout.. »

« Je comprends... j'ai encore une dernière question si tu veux bien... »

« Tu sais qu'on a toute la vie pour que je réponde a tes questions » répond Quinn amusée

« Oui je sais... mais celle ci me préoccupe depuis un moment déjà »

« Vas y »

« Pourquoi tu as utilisé un pseudonyme pour ta carrière ? »

« Oh... c'est un peu compliqué... la première des raisons c'est que je ne voulais plus être Quinn Fabray... ce nom ne signifiait plus rien pour moi, enfin presque plus rien...ensuite... parce que comme je pensais que tu étais avec Santana, je ne voulais pas que tu saches qui j'étais... »

« Je comprends... mais FAB ? Ça veux dire quoi ? »

Quinn rit légèrement avant de regarder sa fiancée « tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ? »

Rachel hoche la tête en regardant amoureusement Quinn.

« J'ai choisi ce nom parce qu'il était une évidence... pour plusieurs raisons... je ne voulais plus m'appeler Fabray, mais une partie de moi refusait quand même d'abandonner complètement mon nom, parce que mon nom est relié au tien... donc FAB... j'ai pensé a cet éléphant que j'ai gagné pour toi a la fête foraine Faberry... et parce que c'est les initiales de nos deux noms... Fabray And Berry »

« Je tombe amoureuse de toi chaque jour d'avantage... c'est la chose la plus romantique que je n'ai jamais entendu » répond Rachel en embrassant tendrement Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel et Santana finissent de se préparer dans une pièce, alors que Quinn et Brittany sont dans une autre. C'est le grand jour, le jour le plus important de leurs vies a toutes les quatre et dans un peu moins d'une heure elles seront officiellement mariées. La cérémonie se déroule au lac où Quinn et Rachel se sont engagées a s'aimer pour toujours des années auparavant, un mariage intime avec juste leur famille et leurs amis et cette fois ci un vrai prêtre et un vrai rabbin pour célébrer leurs amours.<p>

« On y est... » dit Rachel en regardant tendrement Santana

« Ouais... tu es nerveuse ? » demande la latina a son amie

« Non... parce que je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie... je suis heureuse » répond Rachel avec un sourire éclatant.

Rachel avance la première dans l'allée bordée de gardénias au bras de son père Hiram, suivie de Santana au bras de son père. Les deux jeunes filles se placent a la gauche du prêtre et du rabbin et se retourne pour regarder leurs promises remonter l'allée.

Quinn s'avance au bras de Leroy, elle porte une magnifique robe bustier bleue pastel évasée sur le bas, un bandeau assorti dans ses cheveux, elle ne voulait pas porter le blanc initial qui symbolise la virginité pour être en accord avec ses convictions. Rachel regarde sa future femme au bras de son père et ne peut retenir une larme de joie s'écouler sur sa joue, elle est tout simplement sublime et radieuse et dans quelques instants elle sera officiellement sienne.

Brittany est tout aussi éblouissante dans sa magnifique robe blanche en s'avançant dans l'allée au bras de son père, Santana la regarde émue en réalisant que dans quelques instants elle va scellé son destin a tout jamais avec la seule personne qu'elle n'a jamais aimée.

Les quatre jeunes filles sont a présent devant le prêtre et le rabbin qui chacun leur tour prennent la parole pour unir les deux couples.

Rachel prend les mains de Quinn dans les siennes pour prononcer ses vœux, elle commence a avoir la voix tremblante d'émotion mais le regard doux et amoureux de la blonde lui donne le courage nécessaire pour parler.

« Quinn... je te prends pour épouse aujourd'hui et pour tous les jours de ma vie... je promets de t'aimer chaque jour, de faire de notre vie une éternité de bonheur. La vie nous a séparées pendant longtemps mais mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu, j'ai été tienne depuis la première fois où je t'ai embrassée, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en nous parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi... Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse, tu as traversé tellement d'épreuves déjà et tu as réussi a te relever a chaque fois... tu as toujours été mon héros... et je suis fière d'être celle que tu as choisie pour faire ton bonheur...Aujourd'hui je me sens enfin complète grâce à toi... »

Quinn prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage de prononcer ses vœux.

« Rachel... mon amour... je te prends pour épouse aujourd'hui et pour tous les jours de ma vie... Je promets d'être toujours a tes côtés et de ne plus jamais t'abandonner... J'ai dans le passé mis notre amour a rude épreuve, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, chaque jour passé sans toi a été une douleur indélébile. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a longtemps déjà, mais je redécouvre ce sentiment jour après jour... il n'y a rien de plus beau que de retomber amoureuse de toi tous les jours...et de pouvoir faire ton bonheur... tu es la meilleure partie de moi mon amour... tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours... »

Santana sait qu'elle doit prendre la parole, elle n'a jamais été a l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments, mais aujourd'hui les mots coulent facilement.

« Brittany... je te prends pour épouse aujourd'hui et pour tous les jours de ma vie... Je t'ai confié mon cœur il y a longtemps et tu en a toujours pris soin...tu m'as donné tellement d'amour que je ne pourrais jamais te dire combien je t'aime... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le premier jour où je t'ai vue et si cela n'avait pas été pour toi, j'aurais certainement continuer a renier qui je suis... Tu m'as tout donné sans jamais rien attendre en retour et je te promets de continuer a t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et d'essayer de t'apporter autant que ce que tu m'apportes »

Brittany offre son plus beau sourire a sa fiancée avant de prendre la parole a son tour

« Santana... je te prends pour épouse aujourd'hui et pour tous les jours de ma vie... Tu as toujours été si douce et gentille avec moi, même quand tout le monde pensait que j'étais stupide, tu continuais de me dire que j'étais la personne la plus intelligente que tu connaissais... tu m'as toujours soutenue et encouragée, quand tu me regardes je sais que je suis celle que tu vois en moi... je t'aime depuis toujours et pour toujours... »

La phrase officielle qui les unis est enfin prononcée et les deux couples s'embrassent passionnément sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie des invités. Après la fête, les deux couples disent au revoir a leurs amis avec beaucoup d'émotions et de bonheur.

Santana et Brittany ont choisi Hawai pour leur lune de miel, tandis que Quinn et Rachel s'envolent pour l'Inde.

* * *

><p>Quinn regarde les murs blancs autour d'elle, elle a l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière quand elle a donné naissance a Beth, sauf qu'aujourd'hui tout est différent. Aujourd'hui elle est mariée avec la femme qu'elle à toujours aimé, elles ont ensemble décidé de concevoir cet enfant selon leur plan original, et elle s'apprête a donner naissance a leur fils d'ici quelques instants. Rachel devrait arriver d'une minute a l'autre, elle a été prévenue que sa femme était déjà en salle de travail. Elle a quitté précipitamment le théâtre où elle était en pleine représentation pour être au côté de Quinn. Elle arrive dans la salle de travail en larmes et se précipite sur sa femme pour l'embrasser.<p>

« Bébé... je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu... »

« Je t'aurai attendue... je ne voulais pas donner naissance a notre fils sans toi » répond Quinn amoureusement

« Je suis tellement heureuse Quinn... on va enfin être une famille... »

« Rach... je crois que c'est le moment... » déclare Quinn inquiète

Quelques poussées plus tard, un cri se fait entendre, Quinn et Rachel se regarde des larmes dans les yeux, leur fils vient de naître.

Le médecin propose a Rachel de couper le cordon ombilical et elle s'exécute avec émotion. Le petit corps chaud repose sur la poitrine de Quinn, elle embrasse son front avec amour en déclarant « bonjour petit ange... bienvenue dans ta famille » Elle regarde sa femme et lui murmure un doux je t'aime.

Rachel tiens son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois, elle caresse son visage du bout du doigt et lui offre son plus beau sourire

« bonjour mon fils... tu viens de faire de tes mamans les deux femmes les plus heureuses sur terre... tu vas avoir une vie merveilleuse, parce qu'on va t'aimer par dessus tout... et que tu as deux papys qui sont déjà fous de toi... une ribambelle d'oncles et de tantes qui attendent avec impatience de te connaître... et tu vas avoir aussi la meilleure des marraines... Tu verras, Santana est un peu rude au départ, mais je sais qu'elle va t'aimer presque autant que nous... Bienvenue parmi nous Jude Liam Fabray Berry »

Rachel confie l'enfant a l'infirmière et retourne auprès de sa femme

« Je suis tellement fière de toi mon héros... tu viens de me donner la plus belle chose au monde... je t'aime tellement Quinn... »

« Je t'aime aussi Rach... » répond Quinn en se laissant emporter par la fatigue de l'accouchement

Santana attends dans la salle d'attente que Rachel vienne lui donner des nouvelles, quand la petite diva arrive devant elle, elle se jette dans ses bras en riant et pleurant en même temps

« San... il est parfait... il va bien... Quinn va bien... Il est si beau et si petit... il est magnifique »

« Bien sur qu'il est magnifique... c'est mon filleul... » répond Santana en serrant un peu plus fort son amie dans ses bras « Tu vas enfin me dire comment il s'appelle ? »

Rachel regarde sa meilleure amie avec des étoiles dans les yeux « il s'appelle Jude, en mémoire a Judy... son deuxième prénom est Liam, c'est la contraction de Leroy et Hiram, c'est Quinn qui l'a choisi »

« Quoi ? Même pas une petite référence a son incroyable marraine ? Je suis vexée ! » répond Santana avec un énorme sourire

« Déjà qu'il va devoir subir ton influence toute sa vie... tu ne pense pas que c'est suffisant pour un enfant ? » déclare Rachel en éclatant de rire.

* * *

><p>Jude regarde sa mère avec curiosité, il a déjà 5 ans et comprends qu'il va devoir partager ses deux mamans avec une petite sœur, mais ne comprends pas comment sa petite sœur a pu entrer dans le ventre de sa maman R...<p>

« Mon ange... je t'ai déjà expliqué comment ta petite sœur est venue dans mon ventre... Tu as compris qu'il faut un œuf et une graine pour concevoir un enfant ? » Jude secoue la tête de manière affirmative pour que Rachel continue « Donc on a pris un œuf de maman Q... ensuite on est allées chercher une graine, des médecins ont mis la graine dans l'oeuf de maman Q et ensuite ils l'ont placé dans mon ventre »

Le jeune garçon regarde sa mère de manière confuse « mais maman Q est pas une poule... comment elle a pu avoir un œuf ? »

Rachel éclate de rire devant l'innocence de son fils

« Rach... tu es en train de l'embrouiller avec tes histoires d'œufs et de semences...Il n'a que 5 ans... il a le temps d'apprendre tout ça » déclare Quinn un peu sévèrement

« Tu sais que c'est important qu'il le comprenne le plus tôt possible... mes papas m'ont expliqué très jeune ma conception et j'ai été plus a même de répondre aux questions qu'on me posait... c'est important qu'il sache d'où il vient et comment il a été conçu »

« Tu as toujours les meilleurs arguments n'est ce pas... » répond Quinn en embrassant le front de sa femme « comment tu te sent aujourd'hui ? »

« On dirait que notre fille est d'humeur joueuse... elle n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pieds depuis ce matin »

« Les joies de la grossesse mon amour... » répond Quinn en posant sa main sur le ventre arrondi de Rachel « tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait rappeler le docteur ? Tu aurais du accoucher depuis 3 jours... je m'inquiète »

« Tout va bien... quand elle sera prête a sortir, elle me le fera savoir » répond Rachel pour rassurer sa femme

« Maman... marraine et tante Britt sont là » déclare Jude complètement excité de voir les deux femmes

« Hey... comment vas mon filleul préféré ? » demande Santana en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras

« Je crois que maman Q à été une poule avant » répond le jeune garçon

Santana regarde Rachel et Quinn dubitativement, mais se refuse a poser la moindre question

« Pourquoi tante Britt et toi vous n'avez pas eu un œuf aussi pour avoir un enfant ? » demande Jude très sérieusement

« Parce que ta tante Britt a toujours préféré les canards aux poules » répond la latina en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon

« Quinn... » dit faiblement Rachel

« Mmm ? »

« Je crois que ta fille est prête a montrer le bout de son nez » répond Rachel angoissée

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as perdu les eaux ? Oh mon dieu Rach... je vais chercher ton sac... où est ce que j'ai mis ton sac... bébé ? Il est où ton sac ? »

« Quinn ma chérie.. détends toi... le sac est dans notre chambre dans le dressing... San tu te charge de Jude n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune garçon regarde sa maman R avec inquiétude, tout comme Santana

« Hé... ça va bien se passer... et je serais là avant même que tu ai eu le temps de le réaliser... je dépose Britt et Jude a la maison et j'arrive ok.. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... ça va aller... et puis Quinn sera avec moi »

« Ouais je sais.. mais... enfin bref... je suis avec toi ok... ma meilleure amie va accoucher, c'est quand même pas un jour ordinaire » répond Santana joyeuse.

Quinn et Rachel sont rapidement prises en charge a leur arrivée a la maternité. Rachel a droit a un traitement de faveur de par son statut de Star, elle a droit à un confort que les autres femmes sur le point d'accoucher pourraient lui envier.

Le médecin se tient devant les deux femmes gênées « Madame Berry... »

« C'est Fabray Berry ! » répond tout de suite Rachel

« Madame Fabray Berry... nous allons devoir vous faire une césarienne... il semblerait que votre fille soit en difficulté et un accouchement naturel n'est pas conseillé » reprend le médecin calmement

« Comment ça en difficulté ? » demande Quinn très inquiète

« Son rythme cardiaque est inégal, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de la confronter a un accouchement naturel, cela serait un trop grand effort pour elle... et pour votre femme aussi » continue le médecin très prevenant

« Faites ce qui est le mieux pour ma femme et ma fille » répond Quinn en regardant Rachel

« Quinn... je veux accoucher naturellement... je sais que je peux le faire... je ne veux pas d'une césarienne » pleurniche Rachel

« Chérie... notre fille n'est pas assez forte pour ça... on a besoin de s'assurer que tout ira bien pour vous deux d'accord ? Je serais là, juste a côté de toi... »

« Je suis désolée Quinn... je voudrais être aussi forte que toi... » continue Rachel en sanglotant

« Tu es parfaite mon amour... et tu vas bientôt donner naissance a notre fille... peu importe la façon dont elle vient au monde, elle sera bientôt avec nous et Jude sera le grand frère que tu avais rêvé il y a longtemps... je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi et nos deux enfants » répond Quinn amoureusement

La césarienne devient urgente quand le monitoring commence a s'affoler et a afficher un rythme plus qu'irrégulier. Les médecins s'activent autour de Rachel pour agir au plus vite, Quinn est un peu bousculée et écartée le temps que tout le monde se mette en place, puis finalement reprends sa place auprès de sa femme en lui tenant la main.

« Je t'aime... » murmure la blonde a l'oreille de sa femme

Une fois nettoyée et examinée, une infirmière dépose une petite fille dans les bras de Quinn en lui assurant qu'elle va bien.

Quinn a les larmes aux yeux en tenant sa fille dans ses bras, elle est minuscule, a les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Rachel et semble déjà avoir une forte personnalité et une grande voix. Après s'être assurée que sa femme va bien, Quinn sors de la salle pour rejoindre Santana qui attends probablement de l'autre côté

« Comment elle va ? Comment elle vont ? » demande la latina en se jetant sur Quinn

« Elles vont bien... Mais Rachel n'a pas pu accoucher naturellement, elle a du avoir une césarienne, elle se repose » répond Quinn en s'abandonnant dans les bras de son amie « Suis moi... » reprend la blonde en entraînant son amie vers la pouponnière

« C'est elle... je te présente Dayana Lucy Fabray Berry »

« Laisse moi deviner... Lucy ton premier prénom... mais Dayana ? »

« Un mix entre Damian et Santana... c'est grâce a lui que j'ai avoué mes sentiments a Rachel et Rach voulait que notre fille ai un peu de toi... »

« Merci... » répond Santana très émue.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire...j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura collé un sourire niais pour reprendre une expression... =)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Impossible de me connecter hier, donc je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre... mais je me rattrape ^^**

**Ceci sera en fait le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai un peu raccourci la fin parce qu'en fait il y avait a la base tout un passage ou Santana devait mourir, mais j'ai voulu vous épargner ça, donc du coup j'ai réécris mais c'est beaucoup plus court... Merci encore a tous de m'avoir lue, encouragée, laisser vos petits mots gentils... Vous êtes géniaux... **

**prefabsrpout : C'est prévu pour la prochaine histoire que Quinn et Rachel soit ennemies... =)**

**sawfy31 : ravie de voir que cela t'a fait rire... même si le monde autour de comprends pas ^^ **

**Ecilia-b : J'en suis ravie... j'ai commencé ta fic et je trouve ça sympa... hâte de lire la suite... =)**

**Flonounou : C'est vrai que c'est rapide, mais c'est parce que c'est la fin de l'histoire... je veux montrer un aperçu de leur avenir ^^**

**Laurine: Moi aussi je me suis marrée en l'écrivant... faut dire que je suis inspirée, j'ai une ribambelle de neveux et nièces qui me sortent ce genre de choses en permanence... =)**

* * *

><p>Quinn et Rachel sont assises au bord du lac dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Rachel a la même position que sur la photo qui trône dans le salon de ses papas. Elle savoure ce moment de tranquillité et de simplicité avec sa femme et ses deux enfants avant que le lieu ne soit envahi par tous leurs amis.<p>

Ils se réunissent ici une fois par an depuis leur mariage, pour se remémorer qu'ils ont tous été amis, qu'ils se sont tous soutenus et en quelque sorte aimés quand ils étaient au Glee Club.

Rachel pose un regard bienveillant sur les deux jeunes enfants qui jouent à côté d'elles. Jude a 8 ans maintenant, il est très protecteur et prévenant envers sa petite sœur Dayana, qui elle, est ravie d'avoir un grand frère aussi attentionné. La petite brunette a hérité de toute la drama attitude de sa maman R, sachant déjà parfaitement comment obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Dayana n'aime pas du tout sa cousine Kira, la fille de Brittany et Santana qui est d'un an sa cadette. Les deux petites filles se disputent les mêmes jouets, se tirent les cheveux pour se mettre d'accord avant de se réfugier souvent chacune dans les bras de leurs mamans, c'est pourquoi quand elle reconnaît la voiture de ses tantes arriver au chalet, elle commence a faire sa moue indignée, elle refuse visiblement de partager ce jour si parfait avec sa cousine.

Rachel dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et se lève rapidement pour se diriger vers la voiture. Elle se jette dans les bras de Santana pour lui donner un câlin, les deux femmes ne se sont pas vues depuis presque 1 mois et même 1 heure d'appel quotidien n'a pas réussi combler leur manque

« Tu m'as manqué terreur... » dit doucement Rachel en embrassant la joue de son amie

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rach... » répond la latina avec un grand sourire « et je connais quelqu'un a qui tu as manqué aussi » reprend Santana en ouvrant la porte arrière de la voiture.

« Coucou ma princesse... regarde qui est là... on dirait que ta marraine est contente de te voir aussi » dit Santana en prenant la petite fille confortablement installée dans son siège auto. Kira sort son plus beau sourire quand elle aperçoit le visage de Rachel et lui tend les bras dans l'attente de son câlin de bienvenue

Rachel ne peux pas résister devant le visage radieux de l'enfant et la couvre de baisers avant de la déposer a côté de Dayana sur une couverture.

Kira ressemble beaucoup a Santana physiquement, elle a la peau halée et les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère, ce qui fait la fierté de ses deux mamans.

« Espérons qu'elles ne se battent pas trop aujourd'hui » dit calmement Brittany en s'asseyant a côté de Quinn

« J'ai l'impression de voir une mini Rachel et une mini Santana à l'époque du lycée » répond Quinn en riant « et regarde les maintenant, quand elles sont ensembles parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on existent plus »

« Ne m'en parle pas... Santana est dans un état de nerf depuis hier... si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire qu'elle me cache quelque chose» répond Brittany en regardant sa femme amoureusement.

« Rachel a nettoyé trois fois le chalet avant votre arrivée... Bien sur elle a dit que c'était pour tout le confort de tout le monde, sous entendu SON monde » reprend Quinn en imitant le geste de Brittany

« Parfois je regrette le temps où elles ne se supportaient pas »

Quinn et Brittany échange un regard amusé et secouent négativement la tête en même temps « Naaaan... » répondent elles en choeur.

Les suivants a arriver sont Finn, sa femme Harmony et leur fils Tony. Ils se mêlent tous de suite aux autres, et Jude est ravi d'avoir un camarade de jeu, même si le garçon est un peu plus âgé que lui, il peut enfin jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite sœur.

Arrive ensuite Kurt et Blaine et leur petit chien twinky, un adorable jack russell qui court partout, suivent Mike et Tina, Artie et une de ses jeunes assistantes, Mercedes et Puck qui arrivent ensemble sous l'œil interrogateur de tout le monde. Damian et Sabastian sont les derniers a arriver et enfin toute la petite bande est au complet.

C'est toujours un bonheur pour tout le monde de se retrouver tous ensemble et de revivre leurs années ensembles.

Finn raconte qu'il a bientôt l'intention de développer le garage de Burt et d'en faire une franchise puisque les affaires sont vraiment florissantes et qu'il a monté un groupe avec des copains qui jouent quelques vieux tubes dans des clubs le samedi soir.

Kurt est devenu un styliste très réputé en France ayant décidé de mettre fin a sa carrière a Broadway quand son couple était en danger tandis que Blaine est coach vocal dans une prestigieuse école de chant.

Mike est devenu l'associé de Brittany à l'école de danse et c'est maintenant 4 professeurs de danses a temps complet qui les accompagnent pour assurer les cours. Tina est devenue la plus prisée des psychologues pour Stars, ce qui lui permet de connaître tous les derniers potins du monde du Show Business mais sans jamais pouvoir les partager avec quiconque.

Mercedes en est a son quatrième disque d'or et est devenue une des chanteuses a voix les plus admirées du pays et Puck est devenu son garde du corps ainsi que son petit ami, même si tous les deux préfèrent ne pas dévoiler cette partie.

Artie a obtenu la palme d'or a Cannes pour son dernier film et profitent des avantages de sa notoriété auprès des femmes sans jamais vouloir s'engager avec qui que ce soit, toujours secrètement amoureux de Brittany.

Damian est un acteur reconnu ainsi que Sebastian, ils tournent ensemble dans une série qui met en scène la vie d'un couple homosexuel.

A la fin du week end, tout le monde se sépare en se promettant de se revoir l'année prochaine. Ils se retrouvèrent chaque année pour un week end pendant de nombreuses et nombreuses années.

* * *

><p>Rachel pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn et regarde la jeune brunette qui est sur scène, la même scène où elle était autrefois, la même scène qui l'a rendue célèbre. Elle prend la main de sa femme dans la sienne et la porte a ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.<p>

« Notre fille est merveilleuse... » chuchote Rachel pour ne pas perturber la représentation et déranger ses voisins

Quinn la regarde avec amour, embrasse son front et lui murmure a l'oreille « Elle a tout de toi... »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire ! J'essaye d'écouter ma nièce ! » lance Santana en regardant Quinn

Dayana a suivi les traces de sa maman R, elle a le même goût pour les comédies musicales et son sens du drame sans aucun doute. La jeune fille a 22 ans maintenant et c'est son premier grand rôle. A la fin de la représentation, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany et Santana la retrouvent dans sa loge entourée de sa meilleure amie et ''cousine'' Kira, et de son frère Jude qui est devenu son agent, prenant toujours a cœur son rôle de grand frère protecteur.

Rachel se dirige vers sa fille avec un regard plein de fierté et d'amour « tu as été merveilleuse mon bébé.. »

Dayana rougit au compliment de sa mère, elle sait combien Rachel est exigeante en ce qui concerne son travail et recevoir un compliment de la plus grande étoile que Broadway n'ai jamais connue est comme recevoir son premier Tony Award

« Merci maman... j'ai été a bonne école » répond la jeune fille en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère

« Tu as encore bien plus talent que je n'en ai jamais eu... et tu as en plus le charme et la grâce de ton autre maman... » répond Rachel avec fierté

« Tu as été parfaite...ta mère a raison, tu as bien plus de talent qu'elle n'en a jamais eu... tout le monde sait très bien que c'est grâce a moi si sa carrière à été aussi prodigieuse » déclare Santana dans un petit rire

« Comme vous êtes tous ici... il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais vous présenter » dit timidement Dayana

Elle s'éclipse quelques instants et revient en tenant la main d'un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux vert. Tout le monde le reconnaît instantanément, il s'agit de son partenaire qui était quelques minutes plus tôt sur scène avec elle.

« Je voudrais vous présenter Mickael... c'est mon petit ami » reprend Dayana nerveusement.

Santana scrute le jeune homme, elle le détaille de la tête au pied, cherchant le détail qui pourrait mettre le jeune homme mal a l'aise, mais elle constate qu'il semble parfait sur tous les points, puis elle voit l'éclat dans les yeux de sa nièce et le sourire sur son visage, elle reconnaît les signes de l'amour et sourit malgré elle. Elle s'approche du jeune homme pour lui serrer la main et ne peut s'empêcher de le mettre en garde malgré tout

« Je suis Santana, la tante de Dayana et la mère de Kira... Je pense que vous avez du entendre parler de moi... Vous savez donc ce que je vous ferai si jamais vous faites couler les larmes de cette jeune fille »

« Maman ! » gronde Kira en regardant sa mère

« Un homme averti en vaut deux ma chérie... maintenant il est averti » répond Santana dans un haussement d'épaule

« Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez madame Lopez » répond Mickael anxieux

« C'est Lopez Pierce ! Vous venez de perdre un point ! »

« Tante San ! S'il te plaît sois gentille avec lui... je l'aime vraiment beaucoup » murmure Dayana a l'oreille de la latina

Santana ne peux s'empêcher de se radoucir à la demande de sa nièce, elle à l'impression de revoir Rachel des années en arrière et sait qu'elle ne peut rien lui refuser.

Rachel se glisse dans les bras protecteurs de Quinn, c'est son refuge, l'endroit où elle se sent le mieux au monde. Depuis toutes ces années elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer la femme blonde qui partage sa vie, Quinn a fait de sa vie le conte de fée qu'elle pensait vivre quand elle s'était promise a elle la première fois au chalet. Les cinq années d'absences ont vite été remplacées par beaucoup d'autres de bonheur, de complicité, de partage. Elle regarde sa fille avec son petit ami et souhaite qu'elle connaisse le même bonheur qu'elle a connu avec Quinn. Elle voudrais pouvoir être aussi protectrice que Santana envers sa fille, mais elle sait que sa fille est amoureuse, et elle se souvient de ce qu'elle ressentait quand tout le monde lui demandait d'oublier Quinn, ce n'était pas possible, parce que c'est impossible d'oublier la personne qui vous est destinée, elle se contente de sourire et d'embrasser délicatement le cou de sa femme.

* * *

><p>Rachel et Quinn sont assises sur leur canapé avec de grands albums photos dans les mains, les photos de leur mariage, les premières années de leurs enfants, les premiers pas de Jude, le premier sourire de Dayana, le premier Tony Award remporté par Rachel, tous les souvenirs qui ont étés leurs vies.<p>

« Tu imagines qu'on va bientôt être grand mères » déclare Quinn en regardant toujours aussi amoureusement sa femme

« J'ai du mal a m'y faire... Notre petit bébé va avoir un enfant » répond Rachel avec émotion

« Notre petit bébé a 25 ans et est mariée» reprend Quinn en donnant un baiser a sa femme

« Elle sera toujours mon petit bébé.. » continue Rachel en répondant au baiser de Quinn

« Tu crois que Jude se décidera un jour épouser Kira ? » demande Quinn

« Ça serait déjà énorme si ils acceptaient tous les deux de nous en parler... je crois qu'ils pensent qu'on ne seraient pas d'accord...ça doit faire environ 3 ans qu'ils sont ensembles et ils continuent de prétendre qu'ils sont juste colocataires »

« Ils pensent peut être que c'est une certaine forme d'inceste, après tout ils ont été élevés quasiment comme des cousins... et Jude a certainement peur de la réaction de Santana ! » continue Quinn dans un sourire

« Tu sais très bien que Santana est aux anges de savoir que sa fille est avec notre fils »

« Je sais... mais elle reste Santana Lopez Pierce ! Quiconque d'un tant soit peu intelligent aurait peur, et notre fils est plus qu'intelligent »

« Il te ressemble sur ce point et beaucoup d'autres... jusqu'à son côté mystérieux » dit doucement Rachel

« Tu penses que je suis mystérieuse ? Même après toutes ces années de mariage ? »

« Oh oui... j'apprends a te connaître chaque jour... même après toutes ces années ensembles... et je t'aime chaque jour encore plus »

« Je t'aime aussi... merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné Rach...merci pour tout ce bonheur »

« Chuut... tu me rends heureuse aussi...Et tu sais ce que tu fais aussi pour moi ? »

Quinn secoue la tête avec amusement, elle connaît le regard lubrique de Rachel, et même après toutes ces années, elle désire toujours autant sa femme, elle redécouvre son corps a chaque fois d'une façon différente

« Tu me fais divinement bien l'amour... et j'ai envie de toi tout de suite.. » reprend Rachel en s'emparant des lèvres de Quinn

* * *

><p>Jude, Kira, Dayana et Mickael se retrouvent au chalet du lac où ils ont passés beaucoup de temps pendant leur enfance. Ils se souviennent de toutes ces retrouvailles avec les amis de leurs mères, la bonne ambiance qui régnait pendant ces cours week end, l'amitié qui unissait toutes ces personnes et se sentent envahis de nostalgie, excepté Mickael qui n'a pas connu ces moments.<p>

C'était il y a tellement longtemps, c'était il y a 50 ans, maintenant ils sont parents et même grands parents, mais ils ont continué a garder cette tradition, se retrouver un week end par an ici pour penser a tous les événements qui se sont passés ici.

Dayana raconte émue la promesse d'engagement que ses mères ont prises dans ce chalet alors qu'elles n'étaient que des adolescentes, comment l'ex petit ami de ses deux mamans avait généreusement offert la bague qu'il avait d'abord destiné a Rachel. Elle se souvient de l'amour que ses mères ont partagé, elle a toujours été en admiration devant la beauté et la simplicité de leur amour. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, elle partageaient un regard et le monde autour d'elles disparaissait.

Kira raconte le double mariage de ses mères de ses tantes, elle se souvient de l'amitié que sa mère et Rachel ont partagée, la plus belle amitié qu'elle ai jamais vue. Elle ressent le même genre d'amitié pour Dayana, elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre même quand elles sont avec leurs maris respectifs. Elle se souvient combien ses mères étaient heureuses quand elle a épousé Jude, et qu'elle a donné naissance a son premier enfant.

Le chalet n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années, quelques travaux de rénovation ont été nécessaires, mais il conserve l'ambiance cosy qu'il avait dans leurs souvenirs, un endroit chaleureux et rempli d'amour.

« Jude... tu te souviens de la trappe où tu cachait tous mes dvd de comédies musicales ? » demande Dayana avec excitation

« Ce que tu pouvais m'agacer avec tes dvd, il y avait déjà maman R qui était complètement obsédée par ça, et quand vous vous mettiez toutes les deux à faire des soirées dvd c'était l'enfer... maman Q et moi on se faufilait pour aller manger une glace dehors et aller voir un bon film d'horreur » répond Jude avec un sourire

« Où est ce qu'elle était cette trappe ? » continue Dayana curieuse

Le frère et la sœur se dirigent a l'intérieur du chalet, juste à côté de la cheminée, ils déplacent une photo de leurs mères ensembles en Inde pendant leur lune de miel, et découvrent la cachette de leur enfance. Ils se regardent surpris de découvrir plusieurs anciens cahiers, Jude prend un cahier au hasard, l'ouvre précieusement et découvre une feuille agrafée sur la première page, il s'assoit avec sa sœur sur le canapé et commence sa lecture.

_Rachel,_

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je pourrais commencer par expliquer mon comportement, ou mon départ, mais rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne pourrait convenir._

_Rachel tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, tu m'as ouvert l'esprit, tu m'as révélée et tu as su déceler en moi ce que personne n'avait vu jusque là. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ce que je pouvais offrir a quelqu'un, à toi..._

_J'aime chaque partie de toi, j'aime ton rire, ton sourire, cette façon que tu as de t'émerveiller de chaque nouvelle chose comme une enfant, j'aime ta vision de l'humanité, ta capacité a pardonner même a ceux qui parfois ne le mériteraient pas. J'aime ton regard doux et aimant, j'aime ta voix chaude et rassurante, j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, tu me fait sentir vivante et spéciale... j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde quand tu me regardes..._

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime en toi que je ne pourrais pas tout énumérer... et je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu as besoin de lire... mais c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je pars..._

_Je t'aime bien au delà de ce que je pourrais le dire...tu es une partie de moi, tu es la meilleure partie de moi, celle qui veut croire que tout est possible, qu'il suffit juste de s'aimer pour être heureux, qu'il suffit d'y croire assez fort pour que tout se réalise... Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point j'ai envie d'y croire encore ou d'y croire toujours mais je sais que j'en suis incapable pour le moment... je suis incapable de t'aimer comme je voudrais t'aimer, comme tu doit être aimée..._

_Rachel... je pars parce que je t'aime... j'ai tous ces sentiments contradictoires en moi, je n'arrive pas a te regarder sans penser a maman, sans penser a ce qui s'est passé, je n'arrive pas a ne pas t'associer a ce drame... je ne m'attends pas a ce que tu me comprennes, j'ai déjà du mal a me comprendre moi même... je pars parce que je sais que si je suis près de toi, je vais continuer a nourrir ces sentiments contradictoires... parce que si je reste près de toi je ne serais pas capable de surmonter ça et que inévitablement je vais te faire souffrir... c'est la dernière chose que je veux... je pars pour te protéger de moi...parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix... parce que je ne suis pas le héros que tu crois..._

_Je veux que tu te souviennes de nous avec les meilleurs souvenirs, je veux que tu te rappelle a quel point je t'aime et a quel point on à été heureuses ensembles... je veux que tu te souviennes de ce week end au lac où nous nous sommes promises l'une a l'autre, parce que je serais toujours tienne... je serais toujours à toi même si je pars... parce que tu seras toujours cette autre partie de moi, je continuerai de t'aimer Rachel parce que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire... je continuerai de t'aimer parce que je ne peux pas imaginer un jour où je ne t'aimerai pas..._

_J'ai encore tellement de choses a te dire... j'espère te les dire un jour... ce n'est pas un adieu mon amour..._

_Quinn..._

Jude regarde sa sœur avec des larmes dans les yeux, il soulève la feuille et découvre la première page du cahier.

**Lettres a mon amour... **

**Rachel Berry pour Quinn Fabray**

_Quinn..._

_J'ai décidé de te répondre pour que tu puisses lire mes lettres quand tu reviendras... parce que tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas un adieu... je te crois, j'ai envie et besoin de croire que ce n'était pas un adieu._

_J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir t'aider... mais je comprends ton départ, je ne l'accepte pas mais je le comprends. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de sentiments négatifs en moi, je porte cette culpabilité qui m'étouffe certains jours. Je m'en veux tellement pour ce qui est arrivé mais je sais aussi que je ne peux rien changer et que ce qui est arrivé serait arrivé un jour où l'autre, avec ou sans moi._

_Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir a avancer sans toi Quinn... je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, mais je te promets d'essayer pour toi... pour nous... pour que tu sois fière de moi quand tu reviendras._

_Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, parce que moi non plus je ne peux pas imaginer un jour sans t'aimer... et je porterais notre bague chaque jour jusqu'à ton retour... je serais a toi chaque jour que Dieu fera..._

_Je t'aime... Rachel_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin de cette histoire... merci encore a tous pour m'avoir suivie... Que pensez vous de l'idée de faire une histoire avec les lettres que Rachel et Quinn se sont écrites pendant les cinq années où elles ont étés séparées ? Je suis ouverte a toute proposition... =)<strong>

**Sinon, j'ai un One shot qui est prêt que je vais probablement mettre dans la journée... et je suis déjà sur une autre histoire qui s'appellera ''Tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis'' où Quinn et Rachel seront ennemies au départ et pendant de nombreux chapitres, avec toujours une amitié Pezberry je pense...=)**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver tous... Spécial merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début et aussi a tous ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de messages, l'important est de savoir que vous lisez... ^^ **


End file.
